


Resistance is Futile

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Parent Death, Reluctant Will, Slow Burn, Teacher AU, Will is a teacher, hannibal is a surgeon, mentions of attempted sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: In this AU your secondary gender does not appear until you are a teenager, age varies.  Abigail is 16 and currently a beta.Hannibal adopted Abigail when she was twelve after her parents died.  Will Graham is a teacher at Abigail's new high school, he runs all the outdoor excursions.  There is an immediate attraction between them but Will is very reluctant to admit his feelings.  Abigail rolls her eyes a lot!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Abigail is awoken by her alarm blaring at her she groans and hits her phone blindly pulling the covers over her face.  It does not seem like it was that long ago she went to bed. She groans again as she remembers that today is the first day of her new high school.  There will be some people from her junior high but not many as this is a private school. Hannibal wanted only the best for her. She had insisted on going to normal junior high but as she had gotten older not to mention smarter than all her peers she agreed with Hannibal.  She needed something that would challenge her a little more.

 

Moving the covers down she looks over at the freshly pressed school uniform hanging on the back of her wardrobe and sighs.  That is her least favourite thing about private school, the uniform. The school itself has loads of extra curricular programs which are interesting and the academic programme is top notch.  It’s not too far from home unlike her old school which was a trek to get to. Hannibal insists he will drive her every day but she is hoping he will relent eventually and allow her to take the bus and then maybe she can get a car and drive herself.  She has already applied for her learners permit and Hannibal has been taking her out for lessons. He just wants to keep her close as always.

 

Hannibal adopted her when she was twelve after both her parents died in a car accident.  As a single Alpha it was unusual for him to adopt. He had been there when her parents died on duty at the hospital and there had been an instant connection between them.  He had visited her in foster care and eventually asked her if she would want to live with him. As an orphaned beta who had shown no signs of presenting as anything else she decided that this was probably the best offer she was ever going to get.  She really did like him a lot he was kind and a had a way of understanding her that not even her parents ever did. He was still a little strange, the way he dressed, all three piece suits and perfect hair. Underneath all of that though he was caring and strong she needed that.

 

Abigail smiles at the thought of her adopted father who by the smells wafting up to her room has made her breakfast and is eagerly awaiting her coming downstairs in her uniform so he can coo over her like always.  She pretends to hate it but really it makes her feel loved and safe. She gets out of bed heading towards the bathroom to get showered and ready.

 

***

 

Hannibal is indeed waiting with baited breath for Abigail he has made her favourite eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee for the one cup he allows her a day.  He is fussing and trying to look casual when she appears in her uniform looking a little uncertain.

 

“Abigail!”  He smiles wide and happy.  “You look beautiful, you really do.”  She looks so grown up he can hardly believe she is the same shy, traumatised girl he took in when she was twelve.  This poised teeenager in front of him makes him feel a swell of pride.

 

She laughs “thank you Hannibal.  This does feel strange but I will take the compliment.”  Making her way over to him he envelopes her in a hug which she loves, he gives the best hugs.  “Thank you for making me breakfast.”

 

“Of course it is the most important meal of the day.”  He says and releases her from his embrace she can sit down.  “I have a present for you too but after you have eaten.”

 

She beams “you didn’t have to do that!”  

 

He shakes his head of course he did, he spoils her, they both know he does but it brings him so much joy she allows it.  She eats the delicious breakfast and Hannibal hands her a box wrapped in beautiful paper. Opening it reveals a stunning leather satchel with her initials engraved in sloping script on the leather, A.L.  She had taken his surname when he adopted her, she never called him Dad he was always just Hannibal but she loved that she had his name. “It’s gorgeous thank you!”

 

“Glad you like it a good bag is important.”  he smiles and looks at his watch. “We should get going.”

 

***

Hannibal drives her to new school which is a large imposing building on the outskirts of Baltimore.  He had chosen it for Abigail because of the academic program but also the many other activities they offered on the large grounds.  Abigail was intellectually very astute but she also liked physical activity, she liked to camp, hunt and fish. Things which Hannibal was less inclined to do, this way she could find an outlet for all those things in a safe environment.  The principle Jack Crawford was very highly regarded and his staff also had excellent reputations. He had managed to meet most of them but the outdoor activities co-ordinator had been out of town over the summer and unable to meet. He had heard very wonderful things about Will Graham but would still have liked to have put a face to the name.

 

He walks Abigail to the main door and then she insists he leaves.  He will pick her up later today despite her protestations. After her first week perhaps he will allow her to take the bus.  He wants to make sure she is settled in first. Once she has gone in and the rest of the crowd of parents and students have dispersed he makes his way back to his car.   Driving along the long driveway back to gate house he can see now has lights on inside. Will Graham lives on campus during the term, Hannibal can see now his beaten up truck is parked alongside the house.  

 

On a whim Hannibal decides to pull up and introduce himself to this Mr Graham.  He pulls up alongside the truck, as he turns off the engine and gets out he can see that Mr Graham is standing on his porch looking at Hannibal with an expression that can only be described as extreme irritation.  An expression that should not look as good as it does on this young man. Hannibal decides that his charm offensive is usually enough to get him out of most situations so straightens up closes the car door and walks towards Mr Graham.  “Are you one of the new parents?” Mr Graham asks before Hannibal can even introduce himself, he sees now there is a large fluffy dog standing beside Mr Graham.

 

“Yes.”  Hannibal answers and makes his way up the first step of the porch but is stopped by a growl from the dog.

 

“Thought you would introduce yourself.”  Mr Graham says as he makes a sshing noise to the dog who whimpers but stops growling.

 

“Um yes.”  Hannibal stops and retracts his hand feeling impressed by the easy control Mr Graham seems to have over his dog.

 

“I will be conducting a talk Friday evening”  Mr Graham says firmly. “Until then I am afraid I have too much to do to meet with parents individually.  Any questions can be directed to Mr Crawford.”

 

Before Hannibal has a chance to protest Mr Graham has turned and gone back inside the dog followed, the door is shut firmly in Hannibal’s face.  

 

***

Abigail finds her homeroom easily its one of the ones close to the main entrance which she is pleased about because this place is huge.  She made Hannibal leave her but the moment he left she felt suddenly vulnerable without him. All the other kids seem to know each other and she can already see the cliques,  she smiles at everyone as best she can takes a deep breath and tells herself it will get better. Finding an empty desk she sits down, its by the window so she can at least look out at the trees which makes her feel a little calmer.  She’s got this, she will be fine, she tells herself.

 

“Hey.”  A quiet voice says next to her,  she turns and there is a pretty girl with brown hair like hers who is sitting down next to her. “I’m Cassie.”

 

Abigail smiles “Abigail.”  She replies.

 

“Do you know anyone else here?”  Cassie says moving the desk and chair closer to Abigail who shakes her head no.  “Me either. How does everyone know each other? I don’t get it, I feel like I missed an invitation to something!”

 

Abigail laughs she feels the same way.  “I have no idea! I transferred from the public high school.”

 

Cassie raises an eyebrow at that “you did?  Wow you are rare breed then.”

 

“What do you mean?’  Abigail asks nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

Cassie touches her arm gently “nothing, just most of the kids that go here are from rich families been in private education their whole lives.”

 

“Oh.  What about you?”  Abigail asks trying to ignore the feelings of self consciousness that are quickly rising in her stomach.

 

“We just moved her from Vermont.  I was at local school there. Don’t worry we can navigate the waters together.”  Cassie smiles and Abigail feels relief. “My brother is in the year above total jock so watch out for him.”

 

Abigail laughs and nods “will do.”

 

“You got any brothers or sisters?”  Cassie asks.

 

Abigail should be used to these questions by now as for most people they are perfectly normal questions but for her they always give her pause.  She thinks about what Hannibal always says which is take a deep breath and reveal as much as you want, you don’t owe anyone anything. Just the thought of him calms her and Cassie seems like a genuinely nice girl so she decides to  tear the plaster off as it were. “No, just me. I am adopted my parents died in a car crash when I was twelve.”

 

Cassie grabs her hand “oh god I am so sorry Abigail.  That’s horrible.”

 

She smiles “yeah its not been easy but Hannibal is wonderful, my adopted Dad, he has been really great so in some ways I am very lucky.”

 

“Is it just you and him then?”  Cassie asks.

 

Abigail nods “yeah he is an unbonded Alpha and a little older I think he had given up on the idea of having kids.  He was the Doctor that treated me and my parents.”

 

Cassie looks a little aghast “oh my god that’s incredible.”

 

“Yeah I think in a lot of ways we saved each other.”  Abigail says and she often feels that way, Hannibal had been very much alone before she came into his life.  They were meant to be she always thinks.

 

Before Cassie can question Abigail more Miss Bloom enters the classroom with another teacher, a guy who Abigail has not seen before he has a dog with him who she cannot help but smile at.  

 

“Alright class let’s take our seats and have some quiet.”  She says and everyone shuffles about and gets in their places.  “I will do role call in a bit first I wanted to introduce Mr Graham and Winston.  He is our outdoors co-ordinator and wanted to explain about the trips this term. Go ahead Mr Graham.”

 

He smiles and nods his head and then faces the class, Winston sits carefully at his side.  “I am Mr Graham I will be organising several trekking, camping and fishing trips this term.  I will post all the details of them on the main noticeboard just by the main door. If you want to come then just sign your name.  We will be having a meeting to go through all the trips in more detail after school on Friday if you want to stay late for it, we will be finished by 7pm, that will be in the main lecture hall 4b.  I will put the sign up sheet up afterwards.” Mr Graham pauses as if he is checking off a mental list. “If any parents want to come they are welcome and they can bombard me with questions afterwards.”  They all laugh and Will frowns.

 

Cassie leans over and whispers to Abigail “we should go, to the talk and do the hikes.”

 

Abigail smiles as this was one of the reasons she wanted to go to this school and is glad she has already found someone to go with “definitely.”  

 

“I will see some of you all later then.  Thank you Miss Bloom I will leave you to it.”  Mr Graham nods and then leaves Winston follows.  

 

“Okay class let’s get the boring bits over and done with and then we can get on with your schedules.”  Miss Bloom says and the starts to read off everyones names.

 

***

 

Hannibal picks Abigail up at 4pm and she is chatting to another girl when he gets there.  She waves at him to come over so he does.

 

“Good day?”  he says as she sees her smile.

 

“Yeah brilliant.  This is Cassie she went to public school as well.”  Abigail says. “Her brother is in the year above too.”  

 

“Nice to meet you Cassie I am Doctor Lecter, Abigail’s adopted Father.”   Hannibal holds his hand out for her to shake which she does.

 

“Abigail told me that’s an amazing thing you did, taking her in.”  Cassie says with a smile.

 

“We took each other in.”  Hannibal says and Abigail smiles.

 

“Oh before I forget”  Abigail says “there is meeting on Friday about the trips run by Mr Graham.  Cassie and I were going and parents can come if you wanted?”

 

Hannibal smiles and nods “yes that would be great.”

 

“My brother has done them and he said Mr Graham is brilliant.”  Cassie says.

 

“I look forward to hearing more about it.”  Hannibal says with a smile. “It was very nice to meet you Cassie I shall see you tomorrow at the meeting.  Will your parents also be there?”

 

Cassie frowns “doubt it they tend to leave me to my own devices.”  

 

“Well I am sure I shall run into them at some point.”  Hannibal says.

 

“Yeah maybe.  See you tomorrow Abigail?’  Cassie says and Abigail nods and they hug before Cassie goes to get the bus.

 

“She seems nice.”  Hannibal says as they make their way to the car.

 

“Yeah she is I have not met her brother yet. “  Abigail says as Hannibal opens the passenger door for her and she gets in.

 

Hannibal closes the door and then gets in the driver's seat.  “What did you think of Mr Graham?”

 

“He only came in to talk to us briefly but he seems nice.  His dog is gorgeous.” Abigail smiles and then looks at Hannibal who has an unreadable expression on his face.  “Have you met him? I thought he was away over the summer so you couldn’t meet with him?” Hannibal had met with all her teachers except Mr Graham as far as she was aware.  Just as she asks this Mr Graham appears and walks in front of the car he stops briefly and waves at Abigail who waves back he doesn’t look at Hannibal. “That’s him there.” she says.

 

“I saw him briefly after I dropped you off.”  Hannibal says and starts the car. “Tell me about the rest of your day.”

 

Abigail begins to tell him about her day and for some reason he finds it hard to listen as feels a little stung at Mr Graham for ignoring him he tries to not think about it.

  
  
  
  


***

 

The day Hannibal drives to Abigail’s school to listen to the talk from Mr Graham.  The lecture hall is completely full with parents, teachers and kids - Mr Graham is clearly a popular teacher.  His dog Winston has been left at home apparently. Hannibal takes a seat at the back with some other parents. Abigail is sat with Cassie and some other girls closer to the front.  They smiled and waved at each other when he walked in. Cassie had whispered something Abigail and she had gently hit her arm and laughed. He had smiled to see her joking and laughing.

 

Will introduces himself and then dims the lights to show a series of pictures of previous years trips.  Smiling faces of kids holding huge fish they caught, looking out over views, in forests by camps they have set up.  Will is in some of them but most of the time it is him taking the picture. Winston is also included in many of the pictures.  His talk is very interesting and he is occasionally very drole and Hannibal finds himself laughing at a few of his jokes. There are a few pictures at the end of kids covered in mud.  Will retells a story of a mudslide during a hike that was scary at first but ended up being quite the bonding experience.

 

Hannibal is trying not to be as enamoured with Mr Graham, as everyone in the room seems to be, but it is hard to deny there is something about him.  There are not many people he would trust with Abigail but this Mr Graham seems more than capable. Perhaps he misjudged him.

  


Afterwards there is a wine reception and Hannibal is enjoying a surprisingly good beaujolais while talking to Jack Crawford.  Abigail is off with her friends which she has made very quickly, she has settled in well and seems to be popular. Hannibal is relieved as he knows teenagers can be harsh but Abigail can hold her own.  Perhaps he will allow her to take the bus next week as a trial period. He is mulling this over when he smells something on the air like a fresh fall of snow, pine needles and something else a little smokey perhaps he isn’t sure.

 

Mr Graham had popped out of the lecture hall for a moment and on his return Jack grabs him. “Ah Will.”  Jack says as he steers him towards Hannibal “This is Doctor Lecter he was keen to meet you.”

 

Hannibal smiles and holds out his hand “Mr Graham it is nice to meet you, I hope you can spare me a bit more of your time.”  Jack looks confused so Hannibal explains. “I may have been a somewhat unwelcome visitor on the first day of term, too keen.”

 

Jack laughs “ah yes Will is not best at the start of term too many things to do.”

 

Will gives Jack a look that could kill and Hannibal feels a slight flush across his face. “Indeed, apologies once again Doctor”

 

“Doctor Lecter but please call me Hannibal.”  He holds out his hand for Will to take.

 

“Ah yes Abigail’s father.”  Will puts the names together as Hannibal keeps his hand out waiting. “My students always come first.”

 

“Adopted father yes, that is both understandable and admirable.”  Will looks at Hannibal’s hand, frowns and then shakes it in a surprisingly firm grip.

 

“She seems very intelligent Abigail, I think she will do well. Very keen on some of the most difficult hikes we have planned too.”  Will drops Hannibal’s hand who can still feel the warmth of his grip.

 

“Yes partly why we chose this school was the recommendations of your trips.”  Hannibal responds as Will adjusts his glasses so as to avoid making eye contact.

 

“I am sure she will be very happy here.  Winston seemed to like her and I trust his judgement more than most.” Will says earnestly.

 

Hannibal smiles “yes she was very enamoured with him.”

 

“Well if you have any questions about anything now is a good time to ask.”  Will says and shuffles awkwardly pulling at his tie. Clearly he does not normally dress formally if an old pair of chinos, a faded plaid shirt, wool tie and blazer with patches can be described at formal.

 

Hannibal smiles “How big are the groups you take out?  Is it just you that takes them.”

 

Will sighs at being asked the same question he is always asked by new parents but feels the warning glare from Jack and answers. “Usually groups of a maximum of twenty depending on how many want to go.  Usually myself and another member of staff. Miss Bloom is a keen hiker and reliable. Jack has been known to join once or twice. Occasionally we have parents who have cleared the requisite checks and who I deem fit enough to keep up.”  

 

Hannibal nods “the first trip is next weekend?”

 

“Yes, so far we have had twelve students sign up.  Including Abigail she was one of the first actually.”  Will says this with a sense of pride in Abigail that Hannibal appreciates it seems they do have a rapport. “Don’t worry the other question we get asked is about tent sharing, we have a strict policy to ensure that everyone is safe.  I pick who shares with who, we have a mix Alpha’s, Omegas and Beta’s this year. I do not tolerate any fighting or any thing else on my trips. Jack gives me full authority over banning kids. I will not hesitate to protect them from each other.”

 

It is in that moment that Hannibal realises that Will is an Omega, he assumed that he was an Alpha or a very strong beta but the way he talks with such protectiveness and experience and his scent which is getting stronger and making Hannibal feel perhaps a little weak at the knees confirms it.  Interesting, Hannibal thinks, very interesting. “That is good to know.” Hannibal manages.

 

Abigail appears then and sees Hannibal talking to Will she leaves her group of friends and comes straight over.  “You met! That’s brilliant!” She beams as she makes her way to Hannibal’s side.

 

“Yes, Mr Graham was just telling me about the upcoming trip.”  Hannibal says as he looks at Abigail who is smiling widely.

 

“I am so excited it’s going to be amazing.”  Abigail’s voice is that teenage mile a minute speed.  “Is Winston coming?” She asks Will.

 

“Yes of course he would never allow me to leave him! I am hoping that  Miss Bloom will be our second guide.” Will says.

 

“Oooh that’s good I like her.”  Abigail looks at Hannibal. “She is my homeroom teacher.”  Hannibal is still looking at Mr Graham who is trying his best to not make eye contact.  Inwardly she laughs, she has never seen Hannibal look at anyone like he is looking at Mr Graham right now.  She always assumed Hannibal was not interested in relationships he has never had one while she has been living with him, that she knew about anyway.  This could work. She likes Mr Graham a lot. Surprised that he is Hannibal’s type though. “We need to go shopping this weekend Hannibal I have the equipment list.”

 

“Nothing too ridiculous some basic supplies that will last the term.” Will explains and Hannibal sips his wine. “A good starting kit she can add too.”   Abigail notices Hannibal is still only looking at Mr Graham.

 

“Sounds perfect.”  Hannibal says seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from this intriguing omega.

 

“Will insists on keeping things practical.”  Jack adds almost making Hannibal jump as he forgot he was there. “What is it you always say?  Just because it’s expensive doesn’t mean it’s any good.”

 

Will smiles and looks at Hannibal in his exquisitely tailored suit and smirks, he whispers to Abigail “don’t let him make you think expensive is better, when you are in an expensive tent that leaks you will be wishing you bought the one that has less bells and whistles and more tent.”

 

Abigail giggles “oh I won’t I know what he is like!”

 

Hannibal feels that flush again and coughs “I can assure you I am more than capable of being practical when needed.”

 

Abigail laughs again “of course.”  

 

Another set of parents appears and distracts Will with a million questions, Jack stays with Will to make sure he doesn’t say anything he shouldn’t.  Abigail laughs then as Hannibal’s gaze is still firmly fixed on Will’s back or possibly lower. She gently hits his arm “Hannibal you are drooling.” She whispers and laughs again.

 

Hannibal turns and looks at Abigail a little horrified. “I do not know what you mean.”

 

“I am surprised he is your type but then I do not really know what your type is.”  She says enjoying the increasing blush on her adoptive Father’s cheeks, it suits him.

 

Hannibal does his best to get it together and remove his gaze from Mr Graham. “Abigail what are you talking about?”  

 

“You were looking at him like you wanted to devour him whole Hannibal.”  Abigail rolls her eyes.

 

“At who?” Hannibal says playing the innocent, badly.

 

“Oh for pete’s sake, Mr Graham, you have the hots for Mr Graham!”  Abigail whispers and laughs as she watches Hannibal go bright red of course Will turns at the sounds of her laughter and witnesses Hannibal’s humiliation.

 

“Abigail Lecter do not be ridiculous.  Now let’s go and find Miss Bloom shall we?  See if she is going on this trip with you.” Hannibal says and makes his way across the room to where Miss Bloom is animatedly talking to one of the parents.  Abigail winks at Mr Graham, who pretends he does not see, before following Hannibal to see Miss Bloom.

  


***

 

Over the next few weeks the few days a week that Hannibal picks up Abigail or drops her off at school he sees Mr Graham chatting with Abigail and other parents but he always studiously avoids Hannibal.  The first few times Hannibal attempts a conversation Will is either verging on monosyllabic or finds an excuse to leave within five minutes. Eventually Hannibal gives up, even Abigail seems to move on from the idea as Will is giving every impression of being less than interested. There are rumours about Miss Bloom and Will but Abigail does not believe a word of it.  Will takes them camping, teaches them to fish, hunt and forage. Abigail is always brighter after one of the trips and Hannibal cannot argue with the effect Will is having on her.

 

Everything seems to be going well despite Hannibal’s slight preoccupation with Will Graham.  Abigail goes on a trip with Will this time with it is a combined group of older students because the sign up was low for the older group, Will had mentioned it to the younger group and the more enthusiastic of them seemed up for it.  Abigail was fast becoming one of the best group leaders he had so he snapped up the chance to have her with him. Cassie was also coming Will had never taken both Cassie and her brother, Nicholas, on a trip at the same time but he does not foresee any issues.  

 

As always Will had designated the tents, he had put Abigail and Cassie together as they are good friends and work well together, they are also both still presenting as Beta’s so it simpled things up.  Nicholas is an Alpha and one of those that Will could see becoming more troublesome as he got older. He liked Nic but hormones sometimes made good kids do bad things. It also did not help that the Boyle’s parents were away, meaning they were left to their own devices a lot.  

 

Will set the tasks for setting up camp.  Firewood collecting, tents, water supplies, figuring out what was for dinner, latrine digging -  the usuals. All was fine at first he had been helping with the tents and when he noticed that Abigail and Nic were conspicuously absent.  Will had noticed some looks between them in the hike but had mostly ignored it. He finds Cassie finishing the tent.

 

“Hey Cassie where is Abigail?” He asks.

 

Cassie looks around “not sure she was here a minute ago.”  

 

“Your brother?”  He says looking around again. “Where is he?”

 

Cassie shrugs “um I don’t know. He was on firewood duty wasn’t he?”  

 

Will looks around and does a quick count, the rest of the firewood crew are back.  He can see Miss Bloom is helping with the fire building so he makes his way over. “Miss Bloom have seen Nicholas Boyle and Abigail Lecter?”

 

She looks around then shakes her head.  “No, actually I haven’t for a while.”

 

“Okay, I’ll go look.” Will whistles for Winston who appears at his side and they make their way to where the rest of the group were looking for firewood.  “Abigail? Nic?” he shouts. There is nothing. He looks at Winston “where are they buddy? Can you smell?” Winston looks at Will and sniffs then charges off in one direction so Will follows at a bit of a run.  As they get closer he hears a shout and a thump. “Abigail?” he shouts and then they reach a clearing. Abigail is standing over Nicholas Boyle holding a large branch with a look of shock on her face she drops the branch and stares at her hands.  

 

Will approaches slowly “Abigail?”  he says and she looks at him, wide eyed and terrified, he can see now her t shirt is a little ripped at the neck.  He makes his way closer to her as if he is approaching a scared animal. “Abigail what happened?” He reaches them and looks down at Nicholas who is moaning, he is conscious, there is cut on his forehead which is bleeding.  

 

“Mr Graham...I….”  Abigail says as she looks at her hands and then at Nic.

 

“She fucking hit me!”  Nic says as he seems to have come to a bit more and has put his hand to the cut and can see blood “I’m bleeding!”

 

Will helps him stand up and looks at the cut it seems superficial it will need a clean it and some steri-strrips on it.  “Follow my finger” Will says and Nic does he not showing signs of being concussed he will have a headache but should be fine.  “You will live.” Will says.

 

“Mr Graham she hit me!”  Nic exclaims. Will puts one hand on Nic’s shoulder and the other one on his chest. “I can see that Nic and we will sort this out but right now I need you to remain calm.”

 

“But she..”  He begins before the grip on his shoulder is tightened.

 

“Nic, calm please.  Abigail are you alright?”  Will says still holding Nic firmly.

 

“Is she alright?!”  Nic exclaims as if it matters about her.

 

“Nic I need you to be quiet.  Abigail can you walk with us back to camp.  I will not leave you.” He gives Nic a look which makes it clear that if he tries anything Will is going to make him regret it and he finally takes a step back.  “Abigail?”

 

“Yes, yes I can.”  She says her voice small.

 

“Okay let’s all three go back to camp.”  Will says and stands between them. “When we get there Abigail I want you to go to my tent with Winston and stay put.  Nic I am going to take you to Miss Bloom who will see to your head.”

 

They both nod and follow Will back to camp.  When they get there all the kids stare but Will gives them all a look like thunder and they all get back to what they are doing.  Abigail and Winston go Will’s tent while Will makes sure Nic gets to Miss Bloom who raises an eyebrow at Will. “I will be back.” he says and makes his way back to his tent.

 

He opens the flap and goes inside finding Abigail sat cross legged with Winston’s head in her lap.  Will hands her a bottle of water which she takes, opens and sips. “Thanks.” she says but does not look at him.  Will sits down gently next to her and allows the silence to settle for a bit before he speaks.

 

“What happened?’  Will asks. “Take your time but know I am not leaving here until you tell me.”

 

Abigail sighs “I hit him.”

 

Will laughs softly “I gathered that.  Why did you hit him?”

 

Abigail is stroking Winston whose head in her lap he is rarely like this with anyone.  “He tried to…”

 

“He tried to what Abigail?”  Will is trying to keep his rage under control as he can imagine what Nic Boyle had tried to do.  “You can tell me.”

 

“He said I should be grateful.”  Abigail whispers.

 

“Grateful?”  Will asks.

 

“He said because I was an orphan and the adopted daughter of unbonded Alpha that no one else would have me.”  Abigail looks up at Will the tears in her eyes. “Is that true?”

 

Will’s heart breaks to see her like this and he puts his arm around her “no, that is not true.  Did he hurt you Abigail?”

 

She shakes her head “I hit him before he could.  Am I in trouble?”

 

“No you are not in trouble.  But I need you to tell me exactly what happened.  Exactly.”

 

***

 

Will waits with Abigail in his kitchen for Hannibal to pick up her up.  Nicholas Boyle has been reported to Jack and is banned from all future trips with Will and will probably be suspended possible worse.  He had kept Abigail apart from Nic for the rest of the trip keeping a close eye on them. Luckily Cassie had taken Abigail’s side and had been nothing but supportive which Will was relieved about.  Will had rung Hannibal and asked for him to pick Abigail up from his house so he could keep her away from the Boyle’s who were in talking to Jack. He had sounded worried on the phone but Will had calmed him as best he could.

 

“Mr Graham.”  Abigail says as she strokes Winston who had not left her side for the rest of trip, sleeping in her tent her constant protector.  

 

“Yes.”  He hands her a cup of tea and sits down at the table opposite her.

 

“Do we have to tell Hannibal?”  Her voice is quiet and she sounds like a scared little bird even though he knows she is far from it.  She packs quite the punch when armed he thinks proudly.

 

“Yes Abigail we have to.  I can do it if you want or we can do it together but he needs to know.”  Will says softly.

 

“Can you tell him?” She finally looks up at Will with pleading in her eyes. “Please.”

 

Will nods. “Okay. I am sure he will want to hear from you too though.”  They hear a car pull up and Will stands. “Stay here I will talk to him first.”  Abigail nods, Winston does not move and Will laughs “traitor” at him and Abigail smiles.

 

Hannibal gets to the porch and Will has opened the door.  “She’s fine she’s inside she wanted me to talk to you first.”  Will says and closes the door behind him.

 

Hannibal stands on the porch with a look of a man who has driven here in a rush.  “What happened?” Will gestures for him to sit on one the chairs. “Just tell me.”

 

Will nods “she had a run in with a male Alpha, Cassie’s brother Nic.  They were collecting firewood and got separated from the group. He tried it on with her said some nasty things about you, and her being an orphan.”  Will can see Hannibal’s entire body still like a coiled cobra about to strike, it sends a little electric buzz down his spine which he breathes away.   “So she hit him over the head with a rather large log.” Hannibal’s smile is thin and Will can feel pride mixed in with rage. “I found them before anything else could happen.  They have been kept apart since, Jack is talking to Mr and Mrs Boyle now, Nic is banned from all further trips and is suspended awaiting further review.”

 

Hannibal has balled his hands into fists and his eyes have gone very dark.  “I want him expelled.” he says his voice is eerily monotone.

 

“You can make that request to Jack Crawford and I will support it, but for the time being you need to focus on Abigail.”  Will manages to meet Hannibal’s eyes which still look dark with rage. He gently puts his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders and faces him square on “she is shaken and scared she needs her Dad not an alpha right now.  You go in with this energy and you will make it worse.”

 

Hannibal looks at Will and takes in his words, he takes a deep breath and that pine scent fills his lungs relaxing him somewhat.  He knows Will is right he can deal with Nicolas Boyle later. For now he needs to make sure Abigail is alright. “You are right.”

 

“Take a seat for a moment okay.”  Will says and steers Hannibal to one of the porch chairs.  “Winston is with her right now, he has not left her side since it happened.”

 

Hannibal smiles at that.  “What about Cassie? Have her and Abigail fallen out?”

 

Will shakes his head as he takes a seat next to Hannibal “no, Cassie can see her brother for the idiot he is and immediately took Abigail’s side.”

 

“Good.”  Hannibal says he lets out another deep breath.  Will can see he is shaking now not with rage but with something else.

 

Will takes his hand gently “she is okay.”

 

Hannibal leans his head back while still holding on to Will’s hand “I have always tried my best to protect her.”

 

Will smiles as he can see that anyone can and the way Abigail talks about him it is clear he is very protective.  Will is sure the reason she wanted him to talk to Hannibal first is because she knew his first instinct would be rage directed at Nic Boyle.  “She is growing up you cannot keep her locked up for her whole life as much as you would like it. Things are going to happen.” Will speaks softly and Hannibal sighs.  “Anyway she can clearly take care of herself.”

 

Hannibal laughs and looks at Will “she can?”

 

“He was down in one blow on the ground moaning.”  Will says with more than a little pride.

 

Hannibal also smiles with pride “that is good to know.”

 

Will looks at him he seems calmer now.  “You are doing a great job with her Doctor, she is a credit to you.”

 

Hannibal smiles and laughs “I always say we heal each other but I think she healed me more than I have her.”

 

Will nods “she needs you still don’t worry especially now.  Show her not all alpha’s are Nic Boyle.” Will says this with truth.  He is trying not to be but he is drawn to Hannibal because he does not seem like the normal Alpha he has power and presence but does not always feel the need to use it.  He gets the feeling that Abigail is definitely a trigger for him though, it is clear that Hannibal would do anything for her.

 

Hannibal realises they are still holding hands and looks down at them,  Will’s gaze follows and he blushes and removes his hand. “Sorry.” he mutters.  

 

“No, it’s fine and thank you for taking care of Abigail.”  Hannibal misses Will’s hand on his but does not reach out.

 

“You go on in, she’s in the kitchen I will give you guys a minute.”  Will say thinking he needs a minute to breathe himself. His hand is still tingling slightly from Hannibal’s warmth.

 

Hannibal stands and makes his way to the door he pauses before he opens it and thinks about saying something else but decides against it.  Will leans his head against the wall and sighs deeply as he tries not to think about the warmth that spread through him when he touched Hannibal.  

 

***

 

Nic Boyle is eventually expelled mostly because Will backs Hannibal’s complaint up.  Jack Crawford makes the decision that it would be better for Abigail to not have to deal with seeing him especially as she is friends with his sister.  Hannibal makes it a rule that Abigail is not to go the Boyle’s house but Cassie is more than welcome to stay at theirs whenever she wishes. The Boyle’s kick up a fuss but are soon silenced by faculty who all back Will up.  Abigail is well liked at the school whereas Nic is seens as a bully. To help calm things down Jack helps Nic get into an boarding school out of town. It’s a military school with a good reputation hopefully it will sort Nic out.

 

Things calm down over the next few weeks and people eventually stop gossiping about Abigail and what happened in the woods.  If Will hears anyone talk about her he always intervenes. Abigail has taken to visiting Will and Winston on a regulars basis, sometimes with Cassie other times on her own.  Will enjoys her company and Winston adores her. Sometimes they go for walks other times they sit and talk. Today Will is teaching her how to make flies. They are sat at his desk by the window, Winston is sat by Abigail’s feet snoozing soundly.

 

“How are things going?  Have you had any more trouble about  Nic?” Will asks as he watches her expertly wind a bright red thread around the fly.

 

“No,” she says with a relief as she ties a small knot in thread securing it in place, “people seem to have moved on to other things now.  Even his friends have stopped giving me looks in the hallways.”

 

“Good, you know if you have any trouble you can come to me.”  Will passes her the small scissors so she can snip off the excess thread.

 

“I know thank you.”  She takes the scissors and snips the thread and smiles at him.  “I appreciate you have my back. I know Hannibal does too.”

 

The mention of Hannibal’s name makes him feel warm a feeling he really wishes would stop.  “Everything else alright? School work going well, Miss Bloom says you are getting good grades.”

 

Abigail sighs and puts the scissors down and looks at Will.  “You always do that.”

 

“Do what?”  Will says as he leans in to inspect the fly it looks good.

 

She looks at him avoiding her gaze rolls her eyes “change the subject whenever I bring up Hannibal, he does it to.”

 

Will pretends to be engrossed in the fly “this looks good, we can try it out sometime if you want.”

 

“Mr Graham.”  She says firmly.  

 

He looks up at her and smiles “what?”

 

She rolls her eyes again “you are both as bad as each other.”

 

Will pretends to not understand “who is?”

 

“I am not blind you know.”  Abigail says and Will does not react so she gives up. “Yes I would love to try it out, when are you going fishing next?  I think Cassie is trying to avoid being at home this weekend as Nic is back, I said she could stay with me.”

 

Will is relieved she has changed the subject. “Sounds good group fishing trip, I could see is Miss Bloom is around too.”

 

“I would ask Hannibal but he is on shift all weekend.”  Abigail says with a smile.

 

Will smiles “not sure he is the fly fishing type.”

 

She laughs as she imagines Hannibal in waders “I think he could be persuaded.” By you, she thinks but does not say.  She has seen the way they look at each other. Abigail’s phone lights up with a message from Hannibal asking her if she wants a lift home.  She types an answer yes and then turns to Will “Hannibal is going to pick me up can I tell him to collect me from here?” Will nods a yes and she types out a reply with a smile on her face which Will tries to ignore.  “You want a last cup of tea before he gets here?”

 

“Okay”  She says and he gets up to go to the kitchen.  After a moment she follows him Winston on her trail.

 

“Mr Graham.”  She says and Will fills the kettle up and puts it on he turns around leans on the counter.

 

“Yes.”  He says folding his arms over his chest.

 

“I realised that I hadn’t thanked you not properly.”  It has been just over a month since the incident between her and Nic and she had since been spending even more time with Mr Graham.  “For everything with Nic and for being for me over the last few weeks. I really appreciate it.”

 

Will smiles and unfolds his arms “you don’t have to thank me Abigail.  I am just glad it all worked out.”

 

“I wanted to say it anyway.”  Abigail looks down.

 

“What is bothering you?”  Will asks. “You know what he said is rubbish.”

 

“I know.”  She sighs. “I just wish I could stop hearing it.”

 

Will knows what it’s like to be made to feel small, he knows what words can do to a person especially when you are younger.  He has had it his whole life, he knows what it feels like to be different. “I know it’s hard when you feel like an outsider.  All I can tell you is that you have a lot of people who love you and who do not feel that way. Hannibal for one he loves you a great deal.”

 

Abigail sighs and sits down at the table.  “I know, I know that and I so lucky to have him.”

 

Will sits down beside her and takes one of her hands gently “what is it?”

 

“I guess it’s just everyone around me seems so much more secure in themselves they don’t questions, they know where they belong.”  Abigail sighs she feels unmoored always a bit different from everyone else, as if they all pity her for being the poor orphan girl.  “I just feel like I will always be the girl whose parents died. I thought it would be different here.”

 

Will squeezes her hand “you don’t have to let that define you Abigail, everyone else they don’t matter.  I know what it’s like to be defined by something out of your control. When I was training to become a cop no one thought I could do it, everyone thought of me as weak.  It was hard to feel that pressure all the time, the weight of the expectation you would fail. You know what got me through?” Abigail looks up at him. “Knowing I could prove them all wrong.  Even though I ended up getting injured I was respected by the end because I had respect for myself and never gave up.”

 

Abigail smiles she cannot ever imagine Mr Graham being seen as weak and that gives her hope.  “I cannot imagine anyone thinking of you as weak.”

 

Will smiles and laughs “you would be surprised.  You think about Hannibal and what he must have endured to get where he is now.  A successful surgeon not originally from here he must have faced some adversity even as an Alpha.”  

 

Abigail nods “yeah he says that all the time, it was hard for him finding his place but now everyone looks up to him.”

 

“See you have an excellent role model.”  Will says. “Have you spoken to him about this?”

 

“I don’t want to upset him, I feel bad bringing up my parents.  After all he did try and save them, I think he feels guilty.” Abigail has never said this anyone but she can it in his eyes when she mentions them.  She does not feel that way he did everything he could and in the end he saved her for which she is forever grateful.

 

“That’s not your fault Abigail.  You can talk to me anytime you want to.”  Will can imagine that Hannibal has not lost many patients.  

 

She smiles and nods “I know thank you.  Even just saying it out loud helps.”

 

The kettle whistles and Will gets up and makes tea trying to not feel as if every moment he gets closer to Abigail he gets closer to Hannibal and how that makes him feel as if he is slipping towards something he never thought possible.

 

Hannibal appears about half an hour later pulling up in his ridiculous Bentley which always seems to be gleaming.  He gets out immaculately dressed as always. Will escorts Abigail outside she is holding the fly she made wrapped in some kitchen paper.  Hannibal makes his way over to her as as comes down the stairs Will stays by the door not wanting to get too close. “Hey.” she says and hugs him, he strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head.

 

“Everything alright?”  he asks.

 

She breaks the hug and smiles “yes, we made this for you.”  She hands him the kitchen paper and he looks up at Will who holds his hand up in protest.

 

“It was all her.”  he says with a smile, their eyes lock for just that bit too long before Hannibal opens the parcel.

 

The fly is beautiful bright reds and black “this is lovely thank you so much, I will treasure it.”

 

Abigail smiles “glad you like it.”

 

“Thank you.”  he directs that at Will who smiles and waves his hand in dismissal. “As I said all Abigail.

 

“Mr Graham wants to take me and Cassie fishing this weekend maybe with Miss Bloom.”  Abigail says as she notices that Hannibal is as usual distracted by Mr Graham who is now attempting to look anywhere but at Hannibal.

“With your permission?”  Will says.

 

“You said you were on shift all weekend anyway, unless you wanted to come?”  Abigail says with a smile.

 

Hannibal laughs and looks down at her “that is fine I am sure Mr Graham will take great care of you as will Miss Bloom.”  Hannibal tries to keep the note of jealousy from his voice.

 

Will is not sure but he thinks he can detect a hint of something from Hannibal when he mentions Miss Bloom.  “She is a good friend.” Will says for no reason he wants to admit to. “As well as good fisherman.”

 

Hannibal smiles and nods “of course and yes I am afraid I am on shift all weekend.”

 

Before Will can stop himself he says “maybe another time?”

 

Abigail beams and looks at Will then at Hannibal “Ooh yes that would be great!”

 

Hannibal smiles as he once again gets caught in Will’s gaze. “Yes, another time.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much intense flirting and almost snogging.....

Chapter 2

  
  


The New Year comes around and despite Abigail’s best efforts Hannibal and Will have not managed to go fishing or anything else.  In order to distract her from mentioning this constantly Hannibal decides to take Abigail to the opera one night, bribing her with a new dress and shoes.  Of course he has been making a point to educate Abigail in the arts as much as possible and she has turned out to be a willing student and will accompany Hannibal frequently. He has brought her to this one as a change of pace some what from their usual fare. This production is unusual as it is modern piece by a new composer who has been making waves in Europe.  He does not expect many of the usual crowd to be there which in many ways he is relieved about. Over the festive season he had many functions and gatherings and he is looking forward to an evening of something different and spending some quality time with his adopted daughter.

 

They arrive a little early as they always do, so he can enjoy a glass of champagne and Abigail can look through the programme to familiarise herself with the production.  It is a full house but no familiar faces that he can see. This crowd seem more the theatre audience with some students and music aficionados. Hardcore opera fans do not view this kind of modern opera as authentic.  Hannibal likes to think of himself as more open minded. 

 

Eventually the hall begins to fill and the bells ring so they makes their way to Hannibal’s usual box and take a seat.  The performance begins and it is only around half way through the first act that Hannibal realises he can smell pine. He looks down at the audience and he cannot believe his eyes when he spots Will Graham of all people sat at the edge of one of the rows.  He is wearing a tuxedo too, it seems to fit him well. His hair is coiffed and he looks good, handsome even. Hannibal is so taken aback that he spends the rest of the act unable to tear his eyes away from Will. Luckily for him Abigail is so engrossed in the music she doesn’t notice.

 

Once the interval arrives Hannibal needs to take a few deep breaths.  Abigail asks if he is alright and he smiles smoothly that of course he is.  They make their way to the bar and he orders himself another glass of champagne to steal his nerves.  Abigail, thankfully, needs to use the ladies room which always has a massive queue so she says she will meet Hannibal back at the box. Hannibal takes the opportunity to try and find Will.  He looks around for him but does not see him for a good ten minutes. He is starting to lose hope when he smells a waft of pine coming from a secluded corner. Hannibal turns and looks to see where the smell is coming from and sure enough Will is leaning against the wall, with a whisky looking directly at Hannibal. He raises his glass and smiles.  Hannibal smiles back and makes his way over to Will.

 

“Didn’t expect to see me here.”  Will says as Hannibal gets closer.  

 

“I will admit to being surprised.  I did not know you liked opera.” Hannibal is also surprised at how calm he sounds because he does not feel calm.  He feels as if his whole body is humming with electricity. 

 

Will sips his whiskey, neat, not even an ice cube.  “You never asked.” 

 

Hannibal laughs at that “I do not think you ever gave me a chance.”

 

Will shrugs his shoulders “possibly.  Is Abigail with you?”

 

Hannibal nods “yes she has gone to the ladies room she will meet me back at the box.”

 

Will smiles and lowers his voice slightly. “So we are safe then should we be seen. I make it a rule to not fraternise with parents.”

 

“Fraternise?  Is that what we are doing? You do remember you asked me fishing?”  Hannibal smiles and leans a little towards Will.

 

“Indeed but that was with Abigail .”  Will also leans in and whispers this into Hannibal’s ear and it takes all of Hannibal’s self control  not to grab Will and kiss him hard. “To be seen here, just the two of us that would be most unprofessional.”  Will smiles with an honest to god twinkle in his eye and Hannibal cannot help but smile back.

 

Will smells so good right now, that pine and smokey scent is making Hannibal feel weak in the knees again.  “I never thanked you properly for everything you did for Abigail after the Nic Boyle incident.” Hannibal whispers taking another inhale of that wonderful scent.

 

“No need to thank me.  I will always protect her.”  The tone in which Will says this is tinged with a slight possessiveness that makes Hannibal want to devour him and he cannot help but lean a bit further in.  Hannibal is not sure but he thinks Will shivers before he whispers softly “ I could feel your eyes on me the whole way through the first act.”

 

They are standing so close and in this dark corner Hannibal realises he has been obsessing over Will Graham for months and this encounter is only going to make it worse.  “How did that make you feel?” Hannibal does not deny it and Will leans in even closer to Hannibal’s neck and inhales his scent too and this time it is Hannibal’s turn to shiver.  

 

“That perhaps you should pay more attention to the opera.” Will’s voice is a breathless wanton whisper. 

 

Hannibal laughs softly. “Perhaps.” He can feel the heat of Will, the almost taste of him and it is so beguiling.  “Can I at least call you Will?” Hannibal says this into the crook of Will’s neck lips brushing against skin.

 

Hannibal can feel Will’s smile “yes.”  he whispers.

 

“You can call me Hannibal.”  Hannibal says as he brushes his lips over the scent gland of Will’s neck.

 

“Hannibal.”  Will breathlessly whispers into Hannibal’s ear.

 

“Will.”  Hannibal answers back as he places a chaste kiss to the gland in Will’s neck causing a moan to leave Will’s lips.  

 

They both hear the final bell of the interval and people begin to make their way back inside.  Will gently but firmly places his hand on Hannibal’s chest and pushes him back. He downs the rest of his whiskey placing the now empty tumbler on the ledge behind him.  Hannibal cannot help himself he brings his hand up to cup the side of Will’s face his hair is softer than he imagined. Will smiles at him hand still on his chest and pushes Hannibal a little further away.  They keep each other’s gaze for a moment before Will walks away leaving Hannibal bereft of his absence.

 

***

 

It had taken Hannibal several minutes to compose himself after that encounter, they had not seen Will when they left he had obviously slipped out.  Abigail sensed something was wrong but did not push the issue. So the rest of the holidays had gone by without an incident. Hannibal had been haunted by that encounter though, his dreams filled with heat and longing.  The lingering smell of pine following him wherever he went. It was infuriating. He was starting to feel giddy at the thought of a new term and the possibility of seeing Will Graham again even if briefly.

 

Playing that encounter over and over in his mind, that almost kiss was torture.  He had never wanted anyone like this before. He wondered if Will felt the same or if it was all a game to him.  

 

The first day of the new term arrives and Abigail is once again looking at Hannibal with concern.  He has not been right since they went to the opera. She saw him and Mr Graham standing very close to each other as she made her way back to the box. Her suspicions that Hannibal is hung up on Mr Graham confirmed as they near the school and pass Will’s house. She can feel the wave of longing from Hannibal and it makes her frown. Does Mr Graham not feel the same way? 

 

Hannibal drops Abigail off who gives him a kiss on the cheek and squeezes his hand before she goes in.  He sighs as he knows he is making her worry and he really does not want to do that. So he decides to drive back down to Will’s house and knock on the door they at least need to talk about this.  Whatever ‘this’ is. He can see Will is in, his truck is in the driveway and the light is on. He thinks back to when he did this last term and grimaces. Maybe this is terrible idea. He sits in his car debating whether he should get out or not when he hears a tap on the window and looks around to see Will standing there with a cup of coffee smiling at him.  

 

Hannibal lowers the window as Will bends down, that sweet scent filling the car.  “You debating whether to come in or not?” Will says with a sly smile.

 

“The last time I came unannounced I did not receive such a warm welcome.”  Hannibal cannot quite bring himself to turn his head and look at Will as much as he wants to.

 

Will laughs “come on in.  Promise I won’t bite.” Before Hannibal can react to that Will stands up and walks to the house leaving the door open.  

 

Hannibal sighs and rolls the window back up and gets out of the car following Will into the house he shuts the door after him.  Once inside Hannibal looks around, the last time he was in here he was so focused on Abigail he didn’t really take any of it in.   Since then he has only picked Abigail up from outside. it is a small house, there is a lounge with two chairs, a stone fireplace, bookshelves filled with books mostly about nature but also some classics there too, a small desk and chair with fly tying equipment.  There are a few landscape pictures and a rack with fly fishing rods stored. A small hallway leads to a small dining room and kitchen. Winston is snoozing in his basket by the fireplace and does not even open an eye at Hannibal as he stands in the lounge.

 

“Come on through, how do you take your coffee?”  Will shouts from the kitchen. Hannibal smiles and walks through.

 

“Just black.”  Once he reaches the kitchen Will hands him a cup of coffee which he eagerly takes.  “Thank you.”

 

Will leans back on the counter cradling his coffee between his hands he takes a sip. “So.” Will says with something of a smirk on his face.  

 

“We missed you after the opera.”  Hannibal says taking a sip of the coffee which is bitter and dark.

 

“My apologies thought it best to slip out before Abigail saw me.”  Will says as Hannibal tries not to remember how close they were to each other that night.  “As I said I do not think this is a good idea.”

 

“This?”  Hannibal pretends he doesn’t know exactly what Will is talking about.

 

Will laughs “you and me, fraternising.”

 

Hannibal takes one more sip of his coffee and walks closer to Will purposefully reaching behind him to place his cup on the counter.  They are almost as close as they were at the opera, Hannibal reaches up with his hand and cups the side of Will’s face gently. “There you are using that word again.”

 

Will is unconsciously leaning into the touch and his eyes briefly close but he does not move.  “What word?”

 

“Fraternising.”  Hannibal whispers, his eyes rake over Will’s face which looks even more beautiful in this morning light.  “Implying that we might be doing something.”

 

Will sighs and manages to look Hannibal in the eye “I think you have made your intentions fairly clear as you cannot keep your eyes off me or your hands apparently.”  

 

Hannibal smiles “my intentions?”  

 

“It is not going to happen.” Will states this with as much conviction as he can muster.  Hannibal leans forward, places his nose against the crook of Will’s neck and inhales that wonderful scent, brushing his lips softly over that scent gland which he can feel is now slightly raised.  He takes his time wanting to remember this feeling if he never gets this close to Will again. Hand still in his hair he looks at Will softly and smiles.

 

“I shall leave then.”  Hannibal says and Will looks a little crestfallen but still doesn’t move.

 

“I think you should.” Will says breathlessly.

 

“One kiss?’  Hannibal says hopefully.

 

He can see Will weaken at the suggestion, he closes his eyes again briefly but before he can answer there is a bark from Winston and a shout from outside of Will’s name.  A woman’s voice it’s getting closer. Then a knock on the door and another shout of his name. “You need to leave.” Will says and pushes Hannibal away as he places his cup down behind him next to Hannibal’s.  

 

“Will is that Doctor Lecter’s car?”  Hannibal can see the irritation on Will’s face as he walks past Hannibal and towards the lounge.

 

“In here Alana.”  He calls and Hannibal takes a deep breath and gathers himself making his way to the lounge.

 

“Morning Miss Bloom, my apologies I was just leaving.”  Hannibal says smoothly as Alana smiles at him.

 

“It’s not a problem I was just looking for Will we have staff meeting in a bit and I was hoping for a brief chat beforehand.”  Alana says looking between the two of them.

 

“Doctor I am sure that Jack Crawford can answer any other questions you may have.”  Will says in dismissal. “Alana please come through.”

 

With that Will leads Alana through to the kitchen and Hannibal is once again feeling bereft of Will’s absence as he hears Alana ask what Hannibal was doing there.  

 

***

 

A few more weeks pass and Hannibal sees Will only a few times more when he drops Abigail off at school.  They do not speak and they barely make eye contact. Hannibal is trying to push all thoughts of Will Graham from his mind letting Abigail take the bus as much as she likes so he can avoid him completely. He needs to get over it.  Will has made it perfectly clear that he does not want this flirtation to go any further and Hannibal needs to accept it. 

 

Abigail is away on a school trip for the weekend but not with Will as this one is to Washington with the history teacher Mr Chilton.  Hannibal has the house to himself, he tried to take some extra shifts at the hospital but was told he has already exceeded his hours so he is stuck at home trying to distract himself as much as possible.  Deciding to do some work on a paper he has let languish he works in his study most of Saturday. So engrossed in his work as he tries to banish Will Graham from his mind that when the doorbell rings at eight o’clock he startles when he sees the time.  

 

Making his way to the door he wonders who could possibly be calling at this hour on a saturday.  It is then with considerable surprise that he opens the door to Will Graham. He is standing there looking as if he has walked for miles heavy breathing his eyes are so bright and focused it takes Hannibal’s breath away.  “Will?” Hannibal manages eventually he looks behind Will and his truck is nowhere to be seen. “How did you get here?”

 

“I walked.”  He replies his voice has a drawl that Hannibal has never heard before and he finds it impossibly arousing.  

 

“Why?”  Hannibal is holding the door open still not quite sure what to do.  

 

“Abigail is away.  This weekend.” Will says and Hannibal slowly nods.  “You are alone right now?” Hannibal once again nods.  Will smiles “are you going to invite me in?”

 

Hannibal moves away from the door to let Will in “please come in.”

 

Will walks past Hannibal so he can close the door.  There is a moment where they are both stood looking at each other in the hallway.  Hannibal needs to find his words but they have seemingly left him. Will is staring at him with such intensity Hannibal feels a little like a deer caught in headlights.  Slowly and with intent Will stalks towards Hannibal until his back hits the door. They are so close now and Hannibal feels that familiar electric buzzing that he feels whenever Will is this close to him.  “You asked me for one kiss.” Will says this while staring into Hannibal’s eyes that intensity palpable between them.

 

“I did.  You never answered.”  Hannibal says his voice a hoarse whisper.

 

Will smiles “didn’t I?”

 

Hannibal brings his hand up to cup Will’s face once again, Will leans into his touch which  feels more conscious now. “What are you doing here omega?” Hannibal asks him and Will practically purrs at being called Omega which makes Hannibal smile, fangs on show.

 

“I want....”  Will admits this is in a rush his cheeks flush an even redder shade Hannibal can almost see Will’s scent as it increases in potency around him like smoke.  

 

“You want me…”  Hannibal responds waiting for Will to fill in the blank.

 

“I….I don’t know what….”  Will leans in then and brushes his lips against Hannibal’s before whispering into his ear “Alpha.”

 

Hannibal smiles even wider “you walked all this way and you don’t know what you want?  I think you do.” 

 

“Yes.”  Will’s hand is now cupping the side of Hannibal’s face the warmth of his hand almost burning hot on Hannibal’s skin.

 

Hannibal closes his eyes and breathes in that scent and he realises then that Will is in heat, just on the cusp, there is a slight tang to his scent which is unmistakable. “Omega you are in heat.”

Will leans even closer so his body is practically pressed up against Hannibal’s as he moves his other hand up to Hannibal’s face. “No, no.”  Will moans he looks desperate as if he is fighting a battle he cannot win.

 

“You are I can smell it on you omega. You are going to go into heat for me.”  Hannibal’s other hand snakes around Will’s waist bringing him closer still. “You need me.”

 

“No.”  Will moans but he presses his lips against Hannibal’s and kisses him soft and firm.  

 

The kiss is filled with desperation from Will and an over abundance of longing from Hannibal.  Will breaks the kiss with a whimper. Hannibal still holds him close “let me take you, let me, please, Will.”  His voice is a passionate whisper filled with need and it makes Will whine.

 

“No..fuck..I can’t.”  Will tries to create more distance between them but only manages a few millimeters.    
  


“Why?”  Hannibal can feel his own arousal growing and he can smell Will’s growing heat and it is driving him wild.  “Omega let me take you.”

 

“I do not want that.  I can’t be…” Will has tears in his eyes now and Hannibal kisses them away they are hot and salty.  “I’m not a whimpering omega.” Will pushes Hannibal away then with a strong shove and Hannibal loses his grip.  

 

“You aren’t Will please wait…”  Before Hannibal can stop him Will has shoved him away from the door so he stumbles and almost falls to the floor.  Will wrenches the door open and runs out before Hannibal can stop him.

 

***

 

By the time Abigail gets home on Sunday night Hannibal has just about managed to compose himself into a semblance of a human being.  It helps that she is chatting and excited about her trip. Hannibal tries to listen to as much as he can. He cooks them dinner and they eat while she tells him more about the trip and the project she needs to get finished for the end of next week based on everything they did.  

 

Once they have finished dinner she goes to have a bath while he clears up.  Eventually he makes pour himself a glass of chateauneuf du pape, puts the fire on for atmosphere more than anything and tries to distract himself with a journal article.  He cannot focus though and ends up staring at the fire and thinking about Will. He wonders if Will has gone into heat yet, if he is in his house alone or if he has someone, anyone he can go to.  It makes Hannibal groan to think of him with anyone else, anyone else with their hands on him makes him feel ill. 

 

He is so lost in thought he does not hear Abigail enter the room in her slippers, pyjamas and dressing gown, hair still a little damp.  He smiles though when he sees her it is nice to have her back in the house. “Would you like a hot chocolate?” He asks.

 

“Sure.”  She says and they both go to the kitchen and she watches as Hannibal makes what she claims is the best hot chocolate in the world.  He is very quiet and filled with concentration as he potters about, she sits on the comfy chair in the corner. “Okay so are you going to tell me what happened while I was away?”

 

Hannibal smiles, he should have known she would have noticed something was up.  He hates that she may be worried she should be focused on school and friends not him. “Nothing I just missed you.”

 

“Hannibal, you can tell me things.”  Abigail’s voice is soft and filled with a wealth of emotion for her adopted father.  He is the one person who got her through her parents death and all her emotional issues afterwards. He gave her this amazing life and now she is at a school she loves and she can see a future spread out in front of her because of Hannibal.  When she looks at Hannibal now she can see he is lonely, he deserves happiness, he deserves to share his life with someone. “I want you to be happy Hannibal you deserve to be happy. I can tell something happened over the weekend. Is it Mr Graham?”  At the mention of his name Hannibal stills for a moment but recovers quickly. “I saw you at the opera.” Abigail admits. “Both of you.” She had seen them on her way back to the box. The heat between them palpable. It had made her smile to see Hannibal like that, as something other than a Doctor, a father, that he could have other sides to him.

 

Hannibal looks up from stirring the chocolate, he is shocked  he had no idea she had seen anything. “What did you see?”

 

Abigail smiles gently “nothing I just saw you very close talking I didn’t stay to watch.  I have seen the way he looks at you when you are at school. The way you look at him. I am not stupid.”

 

He laughs “I would never describe you as stupid Abigail.  I am sorry to have worried you. There is nothing going on between Mr Graham and I.”

 

“I know, but you would like there to be?”  She asks tentatively. 

 

Hannibal sighs and takes the hot chocolate off the heat to pour into Abigail’s favourite mug, he adds some sprinkles of dark chocolate too.  “I am afraid that is not up to me.” He takes the pan and washes it out in the sink while Abigail gets up and takes her mug from the side she inhales he scent and hums in approval.

 

“He is a strange one.”  She says. “Bit of an enigma.”

 

Hannibal turns to face her “what makes you say that?”

 

She thinks about how to put in words for a moment.  “Well there were all these rumours about Miss Bloom and him but I think that is only because they sometimes share a tent when we camp.”  Hannibal tries to not completely lose his mind at hearing this and takes a deep breath. “He mostly keeps himself to himself. He is a great teacher and knows so much about wildlife and hunting and everything but he always seems as if he is hiding somehow.  As if he does not want people to see him. I mean we do not actually know what his secondary gender is. I cannot tell and I usually can but getting a read on him is hard.” Hannibal listens to this with great interest. Will is obviously not openly omegan, he probably tries to pass as a beta some people assume he is an alpha.  Hannibal wonders if he takes suppressants because if he does and he has still gone into heat the connection between them is undeniable. “I take it you know?”

 

“Hmm?”  he says realising he has not heard what Abigail has said.

 

“You know what his secondary gender is?”  Abigail asks earnestly. “You can trust me I would never tell anyone or let him know I know.”

 

Hannibal sighs he knows Abigail would keep his confidence but it is not his place to tell and he is on slippery ground with Will as it is.  “I do. Only because I guessed and he confirmed. I don’t know...intimately.”

 

Abigail screws up her face in disgust “too much info.  I don’t need to know how you know!”

 

Hannibal laughs “I cannot tell you it would not be fair to Mr Graham.”

 

Abigail nods and it all but confirms her suspicion that Will is an omega and a perfect match for Hannibal.  “He is an omega, I thought he was unusual one though. Makes sense now that he is your type.”

 

Hannibal frowns “Abigail I did not tell you he was an omega.  I will not confirm or deny that.” 

 

“I know!  My lips are sealed anyway.”  She smiles. “He is a friend I do not want to upset him.”

 

“I am glad you think of him as a friend, he is very fond of you too.”  Hannibal is glad they have a connection Will is a good influence on her.  “What do you mean my type?”

 

Abigail laughs “there is nothing remotely traditional about you.  Any other Alpha of your standing would have omega’s lined up outside the door, they would definitely be bonded.  You focused on your career and me instead which is all good but you have need to find some happiness for yourself too outside of those things.  Mr Graham is a strong and capable omega, if he is one regardless, he is strong, capable and independent. I can’t imagine you with a trophy bond, someone who just looks good and never challenges you.”

 

Hannibal stares at Abigail in slight disbelief that she has even thought about this.  “You know you do not need to worry about me.”

 

She smiles, puts her mug down and walks over to him.  “I know.” She puts her arms around him in a hug and he embraces her back, smoothing her hair. “I am not worried I know you are fine I just love you and want you to be happy.”  She looks up at him. “I guess what i am saying is you can date, please date, Mr Graham or anyone you want. Do not feel as if you have stay single for me.”

 

Hannibal laughs and nods.  “That is very sweet of you.”

 

They hug again and Abigail takes her hot chocolate up to bed with her leaving Hannibal pondering a great many things.

 

***

 

Will is nowhere to be seen the following week.  Abigail asked Miss Bloom and she said he was ill and would not back until at least next week.  Apparently Winston was staying with her until he was better. Abigail may be young but she is not stupid she knows Will is an omega, Hannibal all but confirmed it and the way he has been acting since that weekend proves that something happened between them.  Maybe Will has gone into heat she isn’t really sure what that means but she has a few omegan friends who have told her a bit about it. She decides to tell Hannibal because if Mr Graham is actually ill she feels like Hannibal would want to know.

 

When she gets home from school and Hannibal has cooked dinner, they are sat as he always insists at the dining room table.  He usually has a glass of wine and this is always the best time to approach him about anything that is bothering her or that she wants to talk about.  

 

“Hannibal.”  She says as he has is about half-way through his glass of wine and his shoulders have started to relax.

 

“Yes Abigail.”  He always encourages her to talk to him about anything but since their conversation on the weekend she has been very quiet about school, Will and Winston which are usually here three main topics of conversation.

 

“I don’t know if you want to know but I feel like I should tell you.  I asked Miss Bloom about Will as he didn’t teach us on Monday, she did his class from a plan.”  Hannibal raises an eyebrow at that, he is not sure how he feels about Abigail being a spy for him.  “She said he is ill. He is not at home the lights have not been on and Winston is staying with Miss Bloom.”

 

Hannibal sips his wine as he takes this information in.  He does not want to react too much to what Abigail is saying as he does not want to fuel the fire of her worry and her matchmaking.  “That is unfortunate. Did she say when he was supposed to be back?”

 

Abigail admires Hannibal’s attempt to keep cool but she can read him like a book and knows he is worried and perhaps something else she does not want to think about it.  “She said hopefully next week. I am sure if you asked her she would tell you where he was. If you wanted to visit.”

 

Hannibal smiles and nods “thank you Abigail.”

 

***

 

Hannibal picks Abigail up from school the next day she has field hockey practice and does not finish until later so he said he would collect her.  He gets there a little early to try and catch Miss Bloom who coaches the hockey while the girls change. He drives past Will’s house and can see his truck is not there and the lights are not on.  It makes him a feel a little ache to see it empty. He finds Miss Bloom putting the cones away by the equipment shed.

 

“Miss Bloom would you like a hand?”  he says and she looks up with a bright smile.

 

“Oh Doctor Lecter here for Abigail? They should be out in a bit.”  She says. “No I’m good I have a system so it’s best if I do it.”

 

He laughs and holds his hands up “I am the same way, completely understandable.  I wondered if you had a moment though.”

 

“Of course.”  She says as she puts the last piece of equipment away, turning to face him.  “What can I do for you?”

 

Hannibal smiles and takes a deep breath.  “I do not want you to betray any confidences obviously but I wanted to ask, Abigail said that Will was ill.”

 

Alana sighs, she had suspected this.  The lingering glances between them had not gone unnoticed and Will’s surly than usual mood also had been fairly obvious.  “He told me he was an omega so you would not be letting that cat out of the bag.”

 

“Have you told Abigail?”  Alana asks as she puts her hands in her pockets suddenly looking very serious.

 

Hannibal shakes his head “no, of course not, she has suspicions but she will keep them to herself I can assure you.  She has nothing but respect for Will.”

 

Alana nods “good he values his privacy above all else.”

 

“So he has gone into heat?”  Hannibal asks and Alana looks away as she tries to figure out what to say to that.  “The last time I saw him I sensed he might be on the cusp.”

 

Alana raises an eyebrow at that but does not ask any more questions.  “You are wondering why he is so reluctant to admit his biology.” 

 

Hannibal nods “yes, he would not tell me.”

 

Alana looks at Hannibal and can see the concern in his his eyes and decides to relent a little even though she knows Will may kill her for it.  “Walk with me.” she says and lead Hannibal a way down the hockey pitch away from anyone who could hear them. It is a crisp winter’s evening it is just beginning to get dark, the air is cool and Hannibal can see the moon already.

 

“I have known Will for many years before he worked here.  He was a cop before he re trained as an outdoorsman, although he grew up around fishing boats and was alway used to being outside.  He is from New Orleans originally.” That explains that drawl, Hannibal thinks as he keeps in step with Alana as she talks softly. “We were at the same college after he left New Orleans he was injured that’s why he stopped being a cop.  I will let him tell you more about that, suffice to say it caused him not only physical trauma but a lot of mental anguish. Will always hated being seen as weak, as kid his Dad raised him to be like a Alpha, he was surrounded by Alpha’s all his life.  When he was injured it made him feel weak and he did not enjoy that feeling.”

 

Hannibal takes all this in and it makes sense, he can understand the strive to be seen as strong, as a surgeon and a foreigner he has had to fight for his place amongst his peers.  His life too not alway as comfortable as it is now. “I can understand that.”

 

“The things is it not just that.”  She stops a moment and looks up at the moon and sighs.  “He has a lot of empathy, he may not show it but he feels things very deeply, too deeply.  It’s why he doesn’t like to get close to people, it can be…” she struggles to find the right word “confusing for him.  He loses sight of where his emotions and the other persons begin. Its what makes him a great teacher and leader, he can sense trouble before it happens.  He is very astute.”

 

Hannibal sighs “where did he go?”

 

Alana looks at Hannibal her eyes are filled with mixed emotions, she wants to protect her friend but she can also see the possessiveness in Hannibal’s eyes, the longing and need.  “I am not sure I can tell you. He would not want me to.”

 

“I could find out I am a Doctor if he has gone to a facility.”  Hannibal knows those places and the thought of Will in one makes him sick to his stomach.

 

“Hannibal.”  She gently touches his arm. “I would not recommend the whole running in there on a white horse scenario.  He will not react well to that. If had wanted your… assistance he would have asked.”

 

“Would he though?”  Hannibal gets the feeling Will’s pride is his guiding emotion.

 

Alana shakes her head “I don’t know Hannibal all I know is that he did not want anyone knowing where he has gone.  I don’t know, I honestly don’t know where he is.”

 

“But you know something.”  Hannibal’s eyes have gone darker now and it makes Alana shiver slightly.

 

She sighs “okay I have a number for him.  In case of any emergencies with Winston, that is all I have.”

“Would you give it to me?”  Hannibal asks his eyes a little less dark and now more pleading.

 

“He will kill me.”  Alana but she is fishing out her phone as she speaks.  Hannibal smiles and takes his phone out to record the number.

 

“Hannibal.  Promise me something?”  She says in a serious tone.

 

“Anything.”  hannibal responds.

 

“Only call if you are serious about this, he is special, he is hard work and infuriating but he is special and I do not want him to get hurt.”  Alana is earnest now and Hannibal appreciates her need to protect her friend.

 

“I promise Alana, on Abigail’s life I would never hurt Will.”  he realises as he says it that he means it.

 

***

 

He calls the number after Abigail has gone to bed that night.  He has a glass of cognac and he is in his study which is furthest room from Abigail’s bedroom.  The house is quiet and the only sound is the ticking of the clocks and crackling of the fire in study.  Hannibal waits while the phone rings and rings, he is about to give up and then someone answers. There is no voice just breathing.

 

“Will?”  Hannibal whispers softly.  There is still no response except slightly heavier breathing.  “Will, please say something.”

 

Hannibal waits for what seems like an infinite amount of time just listening to the breathing on the other line.  “Hannibal.” His name eventually uttered, a breathy whisper.

 

He cannot help but breath a sigh of relief at the sound of his name.  “Tell me where you are?” Hannibal can hear desperation in his own voice now but he doesn’t care.  “Will tell me where you are.” There is a sigh, loud and full bodied on the other end of the line and then silence.  Hannibal thinks Will has hung up but he can still hear the breathing. “If you won’t tell me where you are tell me you are okay?”

 

Another infinitely long pause  then in a voice that sounds wrecked “alpha”.

 

Hannibal moans at the sound of that word and remembers the feeling of Will pressed up against him in his hallway, the scent of him, the sound of his moans, the taste of his kiss.  “Omega.” He utters back his eyes close and he leans back in his chair he can see Will’s face floating in front of him like a mirage.

 

“Please.”  A plea, a whimper that makes Hannibal all but growl.

 

“Tell me where you are.”  Hannibal tries to sound as commanding and in control as he can but he knows he sounds rough and desperate.

 

“I can’t.”  Will replies his voice a whisper.

 

“You are not weak to me Will, you are anything but weak.  Please, trust me, please take a chance and trust me.” Hannibal is pleading now and he doesn’t care he just needs Will to tell him where he is.

 

“I can’t.”  Will sounds so far away it makes Hannibal ache with longing.

 

“I will come to you, I will do anything, please Will.”  Hannibal’s desperation is bringing tears to his eyes now.  Another long pause, the longest one yet as they just listen to each other breathe.  Hannibal can tell after a while Will is calmer. “Trust me Will please.”

 

“Don’t call again I won’t answer.”  Will says this firmly and it feels like a knife to Hannibal’s gut and the line goes dead.

 

***

 

Will is not seen for another week and Hannibal is trying his absolute best to hold it together.  He calls the number once more and Will does not answer. Hannibal is starting to feel like his world is crumbling around him, he cannot concentrate, his constantly distracted.  Every time he is at the school and drives past Will’s house he holds his breath to see if the light is on. Abigail notices the slump in his shoulders when it is clear Will is not back yet.  He tries to keep things as normal as possible for Abigail but she cannot help but worry about him. So she gives him extra hugs and squeezes of his hand when she can. 

 

The day Will does eventually return it is the afternoon and Abigail happens to see his truck pull up to the house.  She has a free study period so decides to go and see him. Maybe she can find a way to get to the bottom of all of this.  She walks down the drive towards his house the closer she gets she hears a bark and see Winston running towards her. Miss Bloom must have dropped him off.  When he reaches her she ruffles his fur and he licks her hand. They walks together to Mr Graham who is now stood on his porch hands in his pockets smiling at them.

 

“Hi Abigail.”  he says as she gets closer and Winston runs back up to the porch.

 

“Hi Mr Graham, do you mind me coming down I saw you pull up and wanted to say welcome back.”  She uses her best smile that always works on Hannibal.

 

He smiles back and rolls his eye slightly “of course, come on in.  Can I get you a tea or something?”

 

“That would be great.”  She says brightly glad to know her smile still works.  They make their way into the kitchen where Will makes tea for them both.  They sit at the small table Winston curls up by Abigail’s feet. “How are you feeling?”  She says softly.

 

He smiles ruefully “better thank you.  It’s good to be back.”

 

“It’s good to have you back.  Miss Bloom is great but no as good as you.”  

 

Will laughs “flattery will get you everywhere.”  He sighs and sips his tea. “So what is it really that you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

Guess she is not as subtle as she thought she was.  She takes a deep breath. “My dad.”

 

“Ah.”  He says I guess they were not as subtle as he thought.  

 

“He’s miserable you know.”  Abigail says and bites her lip as she probably could have led up to that better.  “Sorry I know its none of my business and he hasn’t said anything to me honestly. I just guessed.  The way you two are around each other and I may have see you at the opera.”

 

“Oh.”  Will says and stares into his tea.

 

“Seems like you are not much happier either.”  she says and he looks at her then and she can see the sadness in his eyes and it makes her feel for him.

 

“Abigail it’s more complicated than you know.”  Will says feeling a bit like a patronising idiot but he is not sure what else he can say.

 

“I know, I mean I don’t know everything but look all I want to say is that Hannibal is a good man, he took me in when no one else would, he helped me he has given me an amazing life.  He has given up his own happiness for me.” She looks down at Will then and sighs. “Maybe you could just talk to him. I don’t know exactly what has happened between you but I know he has been miserable since the weekend I was in Washington.”

 

Will sighs again and meets Abigails eyes finding his own softening. “I am sorry for that.  I know he is a good man. This is less about him and more about me.”

 

“Then talk to him, he can help, he is a really good listener.  I talk to him about everything.” She does she has always been able to tell Hannibal anything.  After her parents died she had a lot of anger and resentment, she still gets like that sometimes and he always helps her work through it.  

 

“That is good I am glad about that.  I do appreciate you want to look out for him.”  He says softly. “I may not be the best person for him you know that.”

 

She rolls her eyes at that as anyone can see they are perfectly balanced.  “Surely that is his decision to make and I think you two would be great together.”

 

He smiles at her insight she truly is an intelligent young girl with a bright future ahead of her and he feels a well of emotion for her.  She is a testament to Hannibal she really is. “Stop being so insightful Missy.”

 

She laughs “he is working at the hospital until 4 today.  You could catch him at the end of his shift. Talk to him.  Please? For me?” She bats her eyelashes and tries her best puppy dog eyes at him.

 

He laughs and puts his hands up in defeat “fine!  You are hard to say no to Abigail Lecter!”

 

She nods and smiles triumphant.

 

***

 

Hannibal is just leaving surgery he has removed his gown and face mask throwing it in the medical waste bin.  He is now just in his blue scrubs with his favourite cap one Abigail bought him for Christmas it has stags on it.  He finds the family of the woman he has just operated on and updates them with the good news that she will be fine, everything went like clockwork, it was an emergency appendectomy, he got it early before sepsis so she will fine.  They thank him profusely which always makes him feel awkward but he manages a smile and is rescued by the nurse before they get too gushy who show them through to ICU. 

 

He smells it first surprising as usually all he can smell at the hospital is disinfectant.  Pine, unmistakable. He stops and turns to see Will Graham leaning against the door of the on call room looking sheepish.  Hannibal at first is not sure what to do so unexpected a sight as Will makes right now. Then Will smiles and runs a hand through those curls of his and Hannibal cannot help but smile back.  He walks over to Will who stands straight as Hannibal approaches. “Thought we should talk. Somewhere safe.” Will says with a laugh.

 

“You realise that is the on call room.”  Hannibal says stepping closer and filling his nose with that smoky pine scent.  

 

Will laughs “no! Maybe we should stay out here.”  

 

Hannibal smiles and reaches behind Will opening the door to the on call room he peers over Will’s shoulder to see if anyone is in there and the answer is no.  He takes Will’s hand and leads him inside locking the door after him. They are stood very close now and Hannibal has not let go of Will’s hand. “What did you want to talk about?”  Hannibal says looking directly into those storm blue eyes.

 

Will sighs feeling the warmth of Hannibal’s hand in his own.  “Abigail came to see me.”

 

Hannibal raises an eyebrow at that “she did?”

 

“She thinks we should talk.”  Will says as he crowds Hannibal against the door and buries his nose in his neck inhaling that thick redolent alpha aroma.  

 

“What do you think?”  Hannibal says as Will begins to nuzzle along his neck, Hannibal brings his other hand up to the nape of Will’s neck he feels so warm.

 

“I find it hard to think when I am near you.”  Will says he can feel his body responding to the closeness of Hannibal he can feel himself relaxing for the first time in weeks.  That ache, that need is slightly less. 

 

“Don’t then.”  Hannibal says as he runs his hand through Will’s hair gently scraping the skin.  “I missed you omega. Why didn’t you tell me where you were?”

 

Will sighs heavily into Hannibal’s skin he knows he needs to explain but words seem too difficult a concept right now with Hannibal so close to him.  “I couldn’t.” Will whispers.

 

Hannibal gently cups Will’s face and moves his head so he is looking at him.  “Why won’t you let me get close to you? You can trust me.” 

 

Will closes his eyes and groans in frustration he takes a step back from Hannibal as his hand drops from his hair, their other hands still entwined.  “Can we just talk, try to at least.” 

 

Hannibal smiles and nods “yes, of course.”  

 

Will breathes out a sigh “It’s hard to explain all the reasons why.  I am sorry for showing up at your house I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Hannibal squeezes Will’s hand “never apologise for coming to me. You just should not have left.”

 

“It’s not that simple, my mind is so clouded when I am with you.  I have not had a heat like that in ten years.” Will admits and Hannibal smiles as he thought that perhaps was the case.

 

Hannibal takes a step closer to Will “you know what that means? You know this connection between us is beyond our control.”

 

Will closes his eyes and leans his head back another growl of frustration, Hannibal can see his neck in the half light of the room his scent gland a slightly raised mound begging to be touched.  “That’s the problem I cannot be what you want me to be.” Will lowers his head again and Hannibal licks his lips as their eyes meet. 

 

Bringing their entwined hands to his lips Hannibal places a chaste kiss to Will’s knuckles “what do you think I want?”

 

Will groans as the feeling of those lips on his skin make him feel like he might break apart.  “An omega, someone who can give you a bond.”

 

Hannibal places another kiss on Will’s hand and then lowers them to his side again and steps closer to Will so can lean in and brush his lips against that ever tempting scent gland.  “I just want you Will in any way you can give me.”

 

Will moans as Hannibal gently grazes his teeth against his scent gland a ghost of a bite.  He then places his hand on Hannibal’s chest and pushes him away “I can’t bond with you or anyone.”

 

Hannibal looks at Will’s glassy eyes and wants to kiss those tears away. “Why not?”

 

“I don’t know if I can,  my empathy it takes over, I can’t always find myself, with you I would lose myself completely.  Part of me wants that, part me needs it but I don’t want to give in to that. I don’t want to lose myself.”  Will says this in a whisper, rushed and breathless.

 

“I would not want you to be lost Will, you must know that.”  Hannibal wants all of Will every inch, he would never want someone who submitted.  Abigail is right he could never be with someone who didn’t challenge him, who didn’t excite him.  “I want you, all of you, not because you are an omega but because you are you.”

 

Will takes in those words and he wants to take comfort in them and he knows that Hannibal means what he says but they are after all just words.  Nothing has changed. “I know you mean that now. What about the future?”

 

“We cannot predict the future Will.  All I can promise you is that I have no intention of forcing a bond on you that if we never bonded but you allowed me into your life that it would be enough.” Hannibal means it but part of him knows Will is right after all there is only so much you can do against a biological need.  “Can’t we just try? We can take things slow.”

 

Will laughs then but there are still tears in his eyes “I think we both know that’s impossible.”

 

Hannibal smiles “we could try.  At least think about it.” 

 

“You are all I think about that’s the problem.”  Will sighs and Hannibal at hearing those words pulls Will closer to him and brings his hand up to the nape of his neck again and kisses Will deeply.  Will moans into the kiss and he can feel himself being consumed and that omegan part of him is so relieved to have finally be sated. Will lets the kiss go on for longer than he should before he once more pushes Hannibal away.  “When you kiss me I lose myself.”

 

Hannibal frowns and wants to growl in frustration but he also does not want to lose Will he can feel the indecision in him, a crack, a possibility.  “I will always find you Will.”

 

“I cannot find myself.”  Will wishes he could explain it, how he loses all of himself when Hannibal kisses him and he cannot even imagine what it would be like if they took things further.  When he went to Hannibal’s house that had been as close to it as they had come and it made him ache so deeply for Hannibal he almost gave in. His heat had been torture, just hearing his voice when he called was overwhelming and he can feel it now that pit inside of him that he so desperately wants to fall into. “I wish I didn’t feel this way.”

 

Hannibal brushes Will’s lips with his thumb and holds his hand tighter.  “Why deny yourself?”

 

Will moans at the gentle touch of his mouth it takes all his self control not to part his lips and take that thumb between them.  “Please.” 

 

“Please what omega?”  Hannibal softly whispers.

 

“Let me go.  Let this go.”  Will doesn’t even know if he means it, if he wants Hannibal to let him go but he is not sure he can let him go.

 

Hannibal shakes his head “I do not think I can. I do not want to.”  

 

“Fuck I want to kiss you again.”  Will admits before he can stop himself.

 

“Then kiss me.”  Hannibal smiles and brushes his lips against Will’s slowly.  “Kiss me and we can figure out the rest.”

 

Will kisses him with a desperate moan as Hannibal snakes his arm around Will’s waist and pulls him in closer.  It is slow and tender this time and Will can feel that depth of emotion from Hannibal that makes it so hard for him to say no.  This time Hannibal breaks the kiss and strokes a hand down the centre of Will’s back soothing him. “Think about it, think about what you want.”

 

Will relents and nods before he disentangles himself from Hannibal stepping away their entwined hands the last thing to part as Will opens the door and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos make everything in the world bright again xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal cannot sleep. He has not slept for days and it is starting to show, dark circles around his eyes and irritability. He has never needed much sleep used to long hours as as surgeon but this is verging on ridiculous. Every night he stares at the ceiling unable to close his eyes because the moment he does all he can see is Will. All he can feel is Will’s body pressed up against him, the feeling of kissing him, the taste of him. He is starting to feel like a lovesick teenager. He huffs and tries to think of anything else he can to distract himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was supposed to be the last chapter but they could not keep their hands off each other long enough for the plot to develop so thats going to have to be next chapter....

Chapter 3

 

Hannibal cannot sleep.  He has not slept for days and it is starting to show, dark circles around his eyes and irritability.  He has never needed much sleep used to long hours as as surgeon but this is verging on ridiculous. Every night he stares at the ceiling unable to close his eyes because the moment he does all he can see is Will.  All he can feel is Will’s body pressed up against him, the feeling of kissing him, the taste of him. He is starting to feel like a lovesick teenager. He huffs and tries to think of anything else he can to distract himself.  

 

Even work has become difficult he has lessened the surgeries he does as he worries he cannot concentrate with the constant wondering if he can smell pine.  Will has not been in touch since he was at the hospital and Abigail has not mentioned him. Hannibal is not going to ask Abigail either he doesn’t want her in the middle of this.  He has not even seen Will as Abigail has been taking the bus into school because Hannibal wants to give Will some space.

 

Despite his best efforts Abigail is still worried about him and she can see he is not sleeping and drinking too much coffee.  She had hoped that Will going to the hospital would have helped but it seems to have made things worse. No more interfering, she decides, she just has to leave them to it.  Will does not seem to be faring much better though. He is distracted and grumpy, more so than usual. Miss Bloom has noticed it too and has tried to talk to Will but he just pushes her away.

 

After two weeks of this Abigail wakes up one morning to her alarm going off too early as always.  It takes her a few moments before she realises that she cannot smell coffee or hear Hannibal, he is always awake before her.  Without fail he always makes breakfast for them. She puts on her dressing gown and slippers and makes her way to Hannibal’s bedroom.  Places her ear up against the door to see if she can hear anything. Nothing. His room is big though so that does not tell her anything.  He has an ensuite so he may be in the shower but she cannot hear water in the pipes.

 

She gently knocks on the door “Hannibal?”  There is nothing so she opens the door a crack and tries again “Hannibal?  Are you alright?” She hopes he is finally just sleeping. As she opens the door more she can hear something.  “Hannibal?” Possibly a moan of some kind she isn’t sure. “Hannibal?” She says a bit louder before making her way further inside.  The light is very dim but she knows the layout of the room from when she was younger and used to have nightmares, finding her way to Hannibal for comfort.  She gets to the bedside table and turns on the lamp.

 

Hannibal is in his bed and he looks deathly pale.  Abigail gasps and shouts out his name but he barely responds.  She feels his head and it’s close to burning. She picks up the phone next to the bed and she calls Doctor Sutcliffe who has been a their Doctor for years and who she knows Hannibal trusts.  He answers and she rapidly explains what has happened. He tells her to get a damp cloth put it on his forehead and he is on his way.

 

She puts the phone down and does as Sutcliffe says she sits on the side of the bed and holds Hannibal’s hand, talking to him but all he does is moan.  By the time Doctor Sutcliffe comes she is crying and almost inconsolable. He calls Miss Bloom to come by and wait with her while he sees to Hannibal.

 

It seems to take forever until he comes out.  “Miss Bloom can I talk to you.”

 

“Is he okay?”  Abigail says urgently she hates that he is even thinking of leaving her out of this.  “Just tell me, I have a right to know!”

 

“It’s alright Abigail, Doctor you can tell both of us what is wrong?”  Miss Bloom says.

 

He sighs and then nods.  “He is lovesick, a bond sick I think.  Has he met someone recently? An omega?”

 

Abigail gasps “Mr Graham!”

 

Alana looks at Abigail “you knew?”

 

Abigail rolls her eyes “doesn’t everyone?  It’s not hard to figure out. He has hasn’t talked to me about it but I guessed.  I think something happened before I went to Washington.”

 

Doctor Sutcliffe looks at Miss Bloom and frowns “who is this Mr Graham?  Could he have gone into heat recently?”

 

“Why would that matter?”  Miss Bloom asks.

 

“Because if this Mr Graham and Hannibal are meant to be true bonds and the omega went into heat, it could have induced a stress rut response in Hannibal.  Which if left unresolved can have serious consequences especially on a Alpha of Hannibal’s pedigree. The fact that he is unbonded still is something we have discussed before.  It is not good for him.” He looks at Abigail. “Has he seemed any different recently?”

 

Abigail looks at Miss Bloom who nods to let her know she needs to say. “Yes, he has not been sleeping and he is distracted.”

 

Doctor Sutcliffe nods “classic case.”

 

Miss Bloom puts her arm around Abigail as she started to cry a little again.  “What do we do?” Alana asks.

 

“Well for now I have given him some balancing hormones and a sedative which should make him more comfortable.”  Sutcliffe says. “Ideally we need Mr Graham to come and see him, just having his partner near him should help. Is there any reason why they are not bonded?”

 

Alana sighs “it’s complicated.”

 

Abigail rolls her eyes “no it’s not.  Mr Graham is an idiot.”

 

“Abigail!”  Miss Bloom exclaims.

 

“Well it’s true!  Hannibal wants to be with him but he doesn’t want to be with Hannibal.  He is just as miserable though.” Abigail says to the floor.

 

“I would suggest someone staying with Hannibal until Mr Graham can be convinced to visit.  He needs a close eye on him. I can stay for an hour or so before my shift starts. I would suggest Abigail goes to a friend for a few days at least.”  

 

“Yes, okay Abigail you get dressed and I will drive you to school and I will talk to Will.”  Abigail begins to protest but Alana gives her a look and she sighs but agrees. “Then you can either stay with me or a friend I will sort it out later.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”  Sutcliffe says. “I will go back in and sit with him.  Don’t worry Abigail he will be fine. He would want you at school.”

 

“Fine.”  She says and huffs to get changed.

 

Once she is out of earshot Alana whispers “how serious is it?”

 

Sutcliffe sighs “the sooner you can get Mr Graham here the better.”

 

***

 

Alana had appeared at Will’s door and he took one look at her and knew it was Hannibal.  She gave him Abigail’s key, took Winston and called ahead to the Doctor to let him know Will was on his way.  He drives too fast to get there, flashes of his walk or run to Hannibal’s house in his heat delirium flash through his mind.  He has been so focussed on what it meant for him as an omega he had not considered what all this was doing to Hannibal. He seemed so strong, unshakable, Will had never even thought that Hannibal would be in this much pain.  Could they be true bonds though? Part of him knew they were had known since that night at the opera. They fit together perfectly, Will had never felt like this about anyone before and it was terrifying.

 

Now Hannibal was ill and it was entirely his fault.  He thought about Abigail and all she has already been through losing her parents and he has risked her losing her adopted Father.  He feels sick to his stomach at the thought of it.

 

He gets to Hannibal’s and takes a deep breath in his truck before getting out and letting himself in.  The last time he was here he had not really paid attention to the grandeur of the house, the hall is huge and if it wasn’t for the fact that his omegan senses could smell distress he would have been unsure which way he was going.  As it was the smell of Hannibal’s longing hit him like a wave as he entered the house. He stumbled on his feet for a moment before racing towards the stairs. He found Hannibal’s room and entered seeing Doctor Sutcliffe sat at his bedside.  He looks up at Will.

 

“Mr Graham?”  He says standing up a look of relief flooding his features.

 

Will cannot look at him his eyes go straight to Hannibal led in the bed feverish and pale. “Yeah, how is he?”  

 

Sutcliffe stands just behind Will his voice is soft and low. “I hope better now you are here, I have done all I can.”

 

“What do I do?”  Will asks suddenly unsure  but he still cannot tear his eyes away from Hannibal.

 

“Follow your instincts.  Just be close to him. You will know what to do.”  Sutcliffe gathers his things and puts his hand on Will’s shoulder who flinches but still does not turn around.  “My number is on the bedside table, call me if he worsens. Abigail is staying with Miss Bloom. You will be alone for awhile, it’s what he needs.”

 

Will nods as Sutcliffe slips out of the room. He switches off the bedside lamp so there is only a thin slither of light coming through the curtains. It takes a few moments for his eyes to adjust he removes his glasses and places them on the bedside table.

 

“Alpha.”  Will whispers.

 

Hannibal stirs slightly but does not open his eyes.  Will stares at him for a while he can see his eyes are moving behind his closed lids.  He almost looks small like this, it’s strange. Will removes his own shoes, socks and coat discarding them on the floor. He moves to the foot of the bed frozen for a moment just taking the sight of Hannibal in. Even in a fever he looks beautiful. Will hadn’t really dared look properly at him before too scared of the sheer scale of the effect Hannibal has.

 

The scent in the room is thicker now with his own scent gland swelling. He can’t help but brush his fingertips over it with a shiver. He takes a deep breath and just allows himself a moment to feel this connection between them. Will always thought this kind of connection would be a weakness, a way of losing control, of losing any sense of self he had managed to claw in his life.  With Hannibal’s mind quiet Will can allow himself to just feel his side of the connection. No distractions. He closes his eyes for a moment.

 

In that moment he makes the decision not to give in but to allow Hannibal in. The relief he feels makes him smile he can’t help but let out a small laugh. He opens his eyes “you win.”   Will then climbs onto the bed briefly covering Hannibal’s body with his own and pressing a chaste kiss to Hannibal’s lips. He then lies beside Hannibal his arm over his chest and leg covering Hannibal’s legs, hair just below Hannibal’s chin.  Will sighs and closes his eyes “alpha, come back to us” he whispers in the dark.

 

This close his body finally relaxes for the first time he takes a deep breath feeling the warmth of Hannibal’s body next to him.  He can hear Hannibal’s heartbeat in his ear, feel the rise and fall of his chest. Before he knows it their breathing and heartbeats has synced and Will falls into a deep and peaceful sleep.

 

***

 

The light in the room has almost completely gone when Hannibal wakes so it takes him a moment to realise where he is.  He feels the weight of a body next to him, partly on him and the strongest scent of pine and freshly fallen snow. “Will?”  He says and the body next to his stirs and looks up at him with a smile and flash of teeth.

 

Will presses a soft kiss to Hannibal’s lips. “You are awake.”

 

“What happened?  Where is Abigail?”  Hannibal says his body unwilling to move under the comforting weight of Will.

 

“You had a fever, Abigail found you called Doctor Sutcliffe.  She is fine, she is with Miss Bloom.” Will says and presses another kiss to Hannibal’s mouth.  “He said it was a stressed induced rut, it was my fault. I’m sorry.”

 

Hannibal shakes his head “you don’t need to apologise.”

 

“I do.”  Will says as he looks up at Hannibal.  “I was so caught up in myself I didn’t think how this would all effect you.”  

 

Hannibal lifts a hands and brushes it through Will’s hair “it’s just biology I will be alright now.”

 

Will stiffens “do you want me to go?”

 

“No, do you want to go?”  Hannibal continues to gently stroke Will’s hair.

 

Will smiles and kisses Hannibal. “No, no I don’t think I do.”

 

There is silence between them as Will rests his head on Hannibal’s chest fingers gently brushing through Will’s hair.  Hannibal closes his eyes and assesses how his body is feeling. He can feel the remnants of the fever, his skin tingles and still feels perhaps a little too warm. The weight of Will so close to him is a comfort and he can feel the way their breath and heartbeats have synced together. He already feels more like himself than he has in days.

 

Hannibal opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. “What do you want?” He says into the darkness.

 

Will smiles against the warmth of Hannibal’s chest “to take you fishing.”  Hannibal laughs at that and Will can feel the vibration of through his chest. “You and Abigail.”

 

“Not Miss Bloom.” Hannibal is only partly joking. He knows there is nothing between them but he can’t help the kernel of jealousy that has taken root in his heart.

 

Will laughs and raises his head to kiss Hannibal once more “just us three.”

 

“Abigail would love that.” Hannibal says imagining the smile on her face.

 

Will presses a kiss to Hannibal’s chest “would you?”

 

“I can think of nothing better.” He realises he can’t.

 

***

 

Hannibal wakes to an empty bed and briefly panics but he realises he can still smell pine and he can see Will’s shoes, socks and jacket still on the floor.  The bedside lamp has been switched on. He pulls the covers back and swings his legs over and stands up. Standing for a moment he stretches his body which feels stiff, his skin feel tingly and he really needs a shower he can still feel the sweat on his skin, stale and clinging.  The bedroom door opens and Will appears he runs over to Hannibal when he sees he is out of bed. “You should be resting.” He says.

 

“I need a shower, i’m fine, where did you go?”  Hannibal asks as Will is stood close to him again, he realises he is still in what he sleeps in which is just pyjama trousers.

“I called Abigail and updated her, didn’t want her to worry.”  Will presses a hand to Hannibal’s brow and then relaxes as he does not feel feverish.

 

Hannibal nods “thank you is she alright?”

 

“Yes, she is staying with Miss Bloom, Cassie went too and she has Winston so its a full house over there.”  Will smiles. “Are you sure you don’t want to go back to bed?” Hannibal raises an eyebrow at that. “To rest.”  Will clarifies.

 

Hannibal smiles “no, shower first.”  He takes Will’s hand in his own and squeezes gently “thank you for coming and thank you for calling Abigail.”

 

Will looks down at their hands entwined and he can feel his heart racing a little.  Hannibal brings up another hand to cup the side of Will’s face gently stroking his hair.  He moans slightly and leans into the touch. “No problem.” Will’s eyes close briefly as he feels his body respond to Hannibal.

 

“You could join me?”  Hannibal whispers bringing Will in closer and pressing his lips against his cheek.  “In the shower.”

 

Will moans and brings his hand to Hannibal’s face and kisses him softly.  “I want to but I don’t want to rush this...I don’t want us to be just biology.”

 

Hannibal looks at Will holding his gaze “I feel the same way.”  He leans in and kisses Will the kiss builds until they are both a little breathless.  Hannibal looks at him with dark eyes when they part a slight moan leaves his lips as he can feel his own fever return.  “I won’t deny that I want you, I think about you constantly.”

 

Will moans and presses his body as close to Hannibal as he can pressing his lips into the crook of Hannibal’s neck.  “I know, I cannot get you out of my head either.”

 

Hannibal brings his other hand strokes it down Will’s back “then why deny yourself.  You deserve pleasure, I can bring you so much pleasure. If you would just let me. I wouldn’t diminish you, nothing could, I never would.”  

 

“It’s hard for me to know.”  Will meets Hannibal’s gaze and he can feel himself falling into it and it both scares him and fills him with relief. “To know where the boundary is, where I end and where you begin.  It all blurs when we are together like this.”

 

Hannibal smiles and brushes his hand down Will’s back once more “do you not also feel when we are together more yourself?  I feel as if I am being made whole, as if you are a part of me I never knew I was missing.”

 

Will can feels tears forming in his eyes and blinks them away because he knows Hannibal is right that in many way he does feel more himself when he is with him.  That part of him that is always fighting, always resisting relaxes and lets go. “That’s what scares me.”

Hannibal leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Will’s lips “you don’t have to be afraid, I promise you.  Come have a shower with me?”

 

Will smiles and nods, they have come this far and he knows there is no denying their connection.  Hannibal smiles widely and still holding Will’s hand he leads them to the bathroom he closes the door gently behind them.  Letting go of Will’s hand he turns on the shower and then makes his way back to Will. Standing close he begins to unbutton Will’s shirt slowly taking his time as skin is revealed before he gently pushes it off Will’s shoulders where it  flutters to the ground. Hannibal strokes his hand along Will’s shoulder and down his sides, he places a kiss to each nipple which causes Will to moan. He has not been touched liked this in forever, he cannot remember the last time he was handled with such care.  Hannibal undoes Will’s belt removes it from the loops and drops that to the floor, then he undoes Will’s jeans and pushes them down. Will steps out of them and kicks them to the side before kissing Hannibal languidly trying to ground himself in this moment.

 

Hannibal kneels down in front of Will keeping his gaze on him he slips his fingers under the waistband of Will’s boxers.  Will nods and Hannibal pushes them down so Will can step out of them too. Hannibal then grips Will’s thighs with his hands and places hot kisses along the skin, gentle licks and small bites as he gets closer to the most intimate part of Will.  The feeling of Hannibal’s lips and tongue on his skin make Will gasp with pleasure, he can feel slick beginning to form and his cock is beginning to swell. Hannibal nuzzles into the crook of Will’s thigh and inhales the thick scent of his arousal.  

 

The steam from the shower is also starting to waft through the bathroom making Will feel even hotter as Hannibal’s hands snake around to behind Will grasping his ass.  Then there is a tongue licking a warm stripe up Will’s cock which is getting harder by the second. So many gentle licks and kisses Will groans with pleasure as slick begins to run down his leg in earnest now.  He feels like he is in heat again, his whole body in tingling but he feels more control of it now, there is less urgency, less need and more want, so much want. Hannibal is taking his time and allowing Will to just be in the moment and feel every swipe of his tongue, every squeeze of his ass.  

 

Will brings his hands to rest in Hannibal’s hair gently pulling at the strands before Hannibal finally takes him now fully erect into the warm cavern of his mouth he sucks gently at first.  Gasping Will holds onto Hannibal’s hair for dear life as he throws his head back. Hannibal is slow at first moving up and down, sucking softly as his one of his hands moves to Will’s leaking hole.  Will is anticipating Hannibal and he knows that soon there will be a finger as well as the mouth that covers his cock and he moans. Will looks down at Hannibal who is looking up at him their eyes meet and Hannibal pushes a part of one finger inside Will.  “More, fuck more Hannibal.” Will gasps again and Hannibal pushes all the way inside as he moves his mouth up and down at a slightly faster pace.

 

Hannibal can feel Will opening up to him so he pushes another finger inside and begins to fuck into him as he sucks on his cock.  “Yes, oh god yes” Will shouts as he feels his orgasm coiling and building inside him. Hannibal can feel the heat of it and the way the Will’s body is tensing about to release and he increases the speed of everything he is doing and squeezes Will’s ass eliciting a wonderful moan.  Will comes fast and hard down Hannibal’s throat who swallows every drop making Will scream out with pleasure.

 

Removing himself from Will Hannibal stands up as Will collapses onto Hannibal’s shoulders.  Hannibal shimmies out of his pyjama bottoms before kissing Will gently and leading him to the shower.  The warm water cascades over both of their bodies as they kiss and cling to each other. Will feels like he never wants to stop touching Hannibal and he never wants Hannibal to stop touching him.  

 

As Hannibal gently turns him kissing his shoulders hands scraping down his thighs, hard cock pressed up against his ass Will moans “yes.”  So slowly that Will can feel every inch he presses inside Will’s warm, slick passage as pushes back against Hannibal taking all of him in. “Yes!”  Will breathes out as pleasure fills his body, Hannibal kisses and gently nibbles at his scent gland as he slowly thrusts inside Will. Hannibal reaches around with one hand and grasps Will’s cock, his other hand steadies him with a tight grip on his thigh.  Will leans back in Hannibal’s embrace letting him thrust gently as he moves his hand at the same pace. The pleasure builds and climbs around them both, warm water and steam mixing with the scent of arousal touching every inch of skin.

 

Will comes twice more clamping down around Hannibal as he does.  Eventually Hannibal cannot hold on any longer and his body gives in he comes with a scream of Will’s name collapsing against him as he leans against the wall.  He doesn’t knot Will even though he wants to desperately he pants into Will’s shoulder “I won’t knot you in the shower my love.”

 

Will laughs too and then moans as he feels the pressure of Hannibal’s knot filling against his entrance “fuck, probably not advisable.”  

 

They stand their holding each other up until Hannibal manages to slip out of Will who moans at the loss.  Will turns and wraps his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders pressing his lips against the crook of Hannibal’s neck.  They stay like that until eventually Hannibal washes them both feeling every inch of Will’s skin, paying particular attention to his nipples which seem very sensitive so much so Will manages one more almost painful orgasm before they finally make it out of the shower.

 

***

 

Will ends up borrowing some pyjama trousers and t shirt from from Hannibal which are a little small but comfortable enough.  He should really try to go home and get some clothes but Hannibal does not want him to leave and he does not really want to leave Hannibal if he is honest.  They both need to eat so Hannibal leads the way to the kitchen where Will insists he can cook them something so Hannibal can rest. However when Will gets to the kitchen he realises how out of depth he is.

 

“This is not a kitchen, this is a restaurant.”  He says as he comes to an abrupt stop at all the shiny appliances, the huge double fridge.  It is also spotless, it looks like an operating theatre and Will laughs at the thought.

 

Hannibal smiles “I am very careful about what I put into my body so I prepare most of my meals myself, I am very particular.”  

 

“I see.”  Will says as he takes it all in.  Hannibal laughs and wraps his arms around Will’s waist from behind as he kisses his neck.

 

“Let me cook for you.”  Hannibal whispers into Will’s skin.

 

“You are the one who is ill.”  Will says as he leans back into Hannibal’s embrace.

 

“You have seen to that already I feel much better.”  Hannibal laughs when Will blushes as he remember what they just did in the shower.  “Let me cook you something please.”

 

Will hums in contentment as Hannibal peppers kisses up the column of Will’s throat.   He is not used to this kind of touch it feels almost like worship and he is starting to think that he can trust Hannibal after all.  “If you are sure.”

 

Hannibal can feel Will relaxing in his arms and it feels like a privilege, he knows Will does not do this.  To have someone this close to him is strange but oddly satisfying he hasn’t felt this connected to someone since Abigail came to live with him and used to crawl into his bed when she was having a bad dream.  He wants to cherish Will just as he does her, he wants them to be a family.

 

“Yes I am sure.”  Hannibal responds as he places one final kiss and removes his arms from Will’s waist walking towards the fridge he opens the door to see what he can make.  “Hmmm Abigail has eaten a lot of the options for someone so small she eats a vast amount.”

 

Will laughs at that and imagines Abigail protesting this “teenagers have a lot of growing to do.”

 

“What about breakfast for dinner?  Some protein scramble I have eggs, tomatoes and sausage, maybe some peppers?”   Hannibal says as he peruses the inside of his fridge. Will watches Hannibal and cannot help but make his way behind him and wrap his arms around his waist nuzzling into Hannibal’s neck.  It seems like the most natural thing in the world to, usually Will would balk at such displays of affection, yet this seems strangely normal.

 

Hannibal hums and brings a hand up to Will’s hair “sounds perfect” Will says pressing a chaste kiss to Hannibal’s neck.  “What can I do to help?”

 

“Sit down and relax.”  Hannibal says and Will laughs.

 

“Control freak in the kitchen good to know.”  Will says and disentangles himself from Hannibal.

 

“Abigail says a similar thing.”  Hannibal says with a smile as he takes out all the ingredients they need.  “Sit down relax this won’t take long.”

 

Will does as he is told and sits down on the armchair in the corner he watches Hannibal cook.  He soon realises that watching Hannibal cook could become an obsession. The way his hands move, the movements so exact everything he does looks effortless.  Will has never seen anyway one make making breakfast this fascinating. Hannibal is utterly absorbed in his task and Will can imagine him in surgery and finds he is oddly turned on by the idea.  Flashes of feeling those hands on him in the shower cross his mind and he has to take a deep breath to not get aroused again. Something he did not think was possible outside of his heat with the amount he has already come.

 

Luckily it does not take Hannibal long to finish the eggs and plate them.  He leads Will through to the dining room and Will cannot help but gasp at the room.  Cobalt blue walls, a large dark wooden table already set up, deep red roses in a centrepiece.  He then notices the herb garden on the wall and all but laughs he turns to say something to Hannibal and then he sees the painting.  Hannibal places the food on the table and sees Will’s eyes widen at Leda and the Swan.

 

“Do you like it?”  Hannibal asks with a smile he is always fascinated at people’s response to it.  “Abigail begs me on a regular basis to take it down. The first time Cassie had dinner here Abigail insisted it came down.”

 

Will laughs “I cannot imagine why!” he says sarcastically.  “You are not one to shy away from making a statement are you?”

 

“I have been known to perhaps be a little contentious.”  Hannibal admits as he takes in the look on Will’s face.

 

Will looks at the painting, after the initial shock he takes the time to study it.  Hannibal thinks about seeing him at the opera and smiles. “It’s rather beautiful.” He admits.  “However I can understand Abigail not being a fan.” Will makes his way to the table and sits down.  Hannibal sits opposite him and they both begin to eat. “This is delicious thank you.”

 

“My pleasure.”  Hannibal says.

 

“How are you feeling really?”  Will asks looking at Hannibal who looks a little flushed but bright eyed and it seems to Will impossible that this is down to him.

 

Hannibal smiles and meets his gaze “better than I have for years.”  It is the truth and Will feels it too.

“I think maybe I feel the same.”  Will admits.

 

Hannibal cannot help the warmth that spreads over him to hear Will say that.  “I meant what I said that I do not want you because you are an omega, I do not want to diminish who you are.  How do you feel about us now?”

 

Will sighs “I think I will be sorting through the emotions for a while, you may have to give me a chance to catch up to myself.  This, being here now with you it feels good, it feels...normal.”

 

“Good.”  Hannibal can take that for now.  “I will hold you to the fishing date too.”

 

“Date?”  Will cannot actually remember the last time he went on a date, then again he cannot remember the last time he got laid.  Being with Hannibal was the first time for a very long time.

 

Hannibal smiles as he sees the thoughts run across Will’s face.  “How long has it been since you went on a date?”

 

Will thinks it is going to take some getting used to how easily Hannibal can read his thoughts.  “I actually cannot remember the last date I went on! Probably not since college and that didn’t go anywhere.”  He had gone on an awkward dinner date with Alana when they first met, it had been clear they were meant to be friends and he has never thought about her that way since.  “What about you?”

 

“Not since before Abigail.  She has been my priority.” Hannibal had never found anyone remotely good enough to bring into their family.  It has always just been them and he has not needed anyone else. Until now.

 

Will respects that and he can see that Abigail is his priority and it he does feel privileged being allowed in.  “I can understand that. You are doing a wonderful job with her she is really great kid.”

 

Hannibal smiles proudly “thank you.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you decide to adopt?”  Will had wondered on paper Hannibal is not the parental type even though it is clear he dotes on Abigail.  

 

“That’s a two part question isn’t it.”  Hannibal says carefully. “You are wondering why I was not bonded and having kids of my own.”

 

Will has to admit he was.  “Yeah it had crossed my mind.  You don’t have to tell me.”

 

“You have opened up to me it is only fair I do the same and I want to.”  There are few people Hannibal opens up to, they are both similar in this regard.  “I adopted Abigail because it was inevitable, we had a connection straight away. I am not sure why, we just did.  Her parents came into my ER and I could not save them. Part of me felt responsible but also I think she chose me. Not consciously maybe but we chose each other.  She clung onto me that awful night and I never wanted to let her go.” Hannibal thinks of it now she was so small, crying silently in his arms until she fell asleep.  He had stayed with her for the rest of the night until social services came and she had screamed then to be parted from him. The next morning he had gone to the care facility and he had visited her everyday.  He started the request to adopt within the week. It was the best thing he had ever done, she had changed his life for the better. “I never expected her but I appreciate that she allowed me into her life.”

 

“She loves you very much anyone can see that.”  Will is a little in awe of them actually he never had that relationship with his father and he never knew his mother.  Family has always been something of an alien concept to him.

 

“As for why I never bonded the reasons are fairly obvious.   Too much emphasis on my career, too many hours working and then Abigail came and I was focussed on her.  No one was good enough to distract me.” Hannibal pauses. “Until now. Of course Abigail has told me it is because I never do anything the traditional way perhaps there is some truth in that.  The typical alpha/omega dynamic never really appealed. I guess I thought if I was going to end up with anyone it would have been another alpha perhaps. Honestly companionship was something I assumed I would never have and i was fine with that.”

 

Will nods he understands that he never thought he would find anyone who he would feel comfortable with certainly not an alpha.  He had spent so much of his life denying his omega nature that the thought of being with an Alpha had verged on ridiculous. Until now.  “I know what you mean. I never expected you, I never expected this.”

 

“I understand that you are scared Will, I am too.”  Part of him is terrified at the suddenness of their connection not to mention the closeness between Will and Abigail he does not want her getting hurt.

 

That does make Will feel a little better as he feels so out of his depth it’s nice to know that Hannibal feels the same.  “We can navigate this together.”

 

“Yes.”  Hannibal nods. “Will you spend the night here?  Maybe tomorrow as well?”

 

Will laughs and stands up going over to Hannibal and taking his hand so he can pull him to standing, he kisses him gently “where else would I go?”

 

***

 

Leaving the plates to sort out later, something Hannibal never does and would not be telling Abigail he did, they had gone back to bed.  Pyjamas had been removed as clothes seemed like too much of a barrier between as they lay together Hannibal embracing Will closely and smelling his hair which he was discovering was the source of the pine scent.  Will was dozing lightly and enjoying the warmth of being embraced as his touch starved body finally began to relax.

 

“Can I ask you something Will?”  Hannibal whispers softly.

 

“Hmmm, yeah.”  Will mumbles.

 

“Where did you go?”  Hannibal whispers and Will opens his eyes and sighs. “Where did you go when you were in heat?”

 

Will closes his eyes again as he remembers that ache, such an empty hollow feeling, the pain, the need and the want.  He opens his eyes and cranes his head to look up at Hannibal. “I wasn’t with anyone else.”

 

Hannibal cannot help but being relieved at those words.  “Where did you go?”

 

Will smiles “nowhere really.  I went camping to my favourite spot it’s a few hours outside of Baltimore, very remote,  no one around for miles. Took my old phone the battery lasts for ages.”

 

“Why didn’t you stay with me?”  Hannibal presses a kiss to Will’s forehead.

 

“I was scared.  I hadn’t been in heat for years.  I couldn’t think straight.” Will had felt unhinged and he just needed to get away from everything and everyone.

 

“What about now?”  Hannibal asks as Will moves his head back and closes his eyes.

 

“Now I feel at home.”

 

***

 

By the time Abigail gets home on Sunday Will has gone and she is a little disappointed that he left before she got back.  Hannibal seems in better spirits than he has in years and if she is honest it is perhaps a little disconcerting. He has made her dinner and is humming as he brings it into the dining room, she eyes him and rolls her eyes.  Inside though she is happy he is happy.

 

“Feeling better?”  She smiles.

 

“Yes much thank you.”  Hannibal says ignoring the knowing way in which she said this.

 

“Good.”  Abigail smiles smugly and begins to tuck into her food which is delicious as always.  She is constantly hungry at the moment and nothing is better than Hannibal’s cooking.

 

“Did you have a good time with Miss Bloom?”  Hannibal asks sipping some chateau margaux he has poured himself.

 

Abigail nods “yeah once Mr Graham rang and said you were okay it was fun we had a sleepover watched movies ate too much chocolate.  It was nice.”

 

“I am sorry to have worried you.”  Hannibal does feel awful to have put her through that especially with everything in her past, he hates to make her worry.

 

She waves her hand and dismisses him “it was not your fault and you are okay now.”  She takes a deep breath and Hannibal eyes her knowing what is coming next. “So are you and Mr Graham a couple now?  Can I start calling him Will?”

 

Hannibal laughs, takes a deep breath and has another slightly large sip of wine and meets her gaze head on.  “It is still complicated.” He begins and she rolls her eyes again. “We are working on it, navigating these things can be tricky.  I would ask you to respect his privacy at school.”

 

Abigail is starting to think if Hannibal keeps making her roll her eyes this much they are going to permanently live in the back of her head.  “I know that. I am not going to blurt it out to the school that he is an omega and neither is Cassie. We are not idiots as I have always said I like Mr Graham after what he did for me with Nic I would never do anything to betray his trust.”

 

Hannibal sighs and realises he needs to start accepting the fact that Abigail is growing up, the woman she is becoming is going to spectacular and he feels a swell of pride.  “I apologies of course I know that, I didn't mean to be patronising. Things between us are” Hannibal pauses and tries to think of the right word that isn’t complicated, “delicate I suppose.  We both need some time to figure things out. This connection between us was...unexpected.”

 

Abigail takes all that in and fixes Hannibal with a very serious look “you have to promise me something.”

 

Hannibal gives her his full attention and nods “anything.”

 

“Do not use me as an excuse, I want you to be happy and I want Mr Graham to be happy.  I would love him to be a part of this family so don’t not bond with him because you think it will upset me.  I know you love me and I love you.” She pauses a moment ordering her thoughts. “I think it would be good for you when I am not here, you know when I go to college to whatever that you have someone just for you.”

 

Hannibal blinks away a tear in his eyes as he is always taken aback by Abigail’s ability for insight and her affection for him.  She does not always say it so when she does it tends to hit him hard. He can see she is starting to roll her eyes again at his reaction.  “Thank you Abigail that means the world to me. Of course you are a consideration and always will be. I am glad that you like Mr Graham, I also want you to know that should you feel uncomfortable with anything or want to talk to me about any of this you can.  My door is always open to you.” Now it is her turn to look a little overcome and he leans forward and takes her hand squeezing is gently. “You will always be my number one priority Abigail that will never change.”

 

“Thanks Hannibal.  So what is next? Is he going to be spending more time here?”  Abigail cannot imagine Hannibal at Will’s house. “What about Winston?  He’s a good dog, will you let him come and stay too? We have a large backyard we never use and I don’t mind him sleeping in my room.”

 

Hannibal laughs squeezes her hand once more and lets go.  “Well first and foremost Will would like to take us fishing.  Next weekend. Just the three of us, well four with Winston.”

 

Abigail beams “yes, that would be fantastic.”

 

“As for the rest of it I don’t know yet.  But yes Winston is welcome here.” Hannibal smiles and starts to realise that he and Will should really have a conversation about all this at some point.  The few days he was here had been wonderful but perhaps no productive about practicalities.

 

“It’s a good start.”  Abigail says breaking Hannibal’s train of thought.  “Fishing. It’s a good start.”

 

Hannibal nods “yes, yes it is.”

 

***

 

Will is sat in his lounge Winston is snoring in his basket and making Will feel content.  He is nursing a whisky which he should not be drinking as he has an early start tomorrow but he needed something to smooth out the edges.  He has been feeling a pull since he left Hannibal’s, as if something is missing. It is strange feeling. If he closes his eyes he can still feel the kiss they shared before he got in his truck and drove away.  They had lingered, it had been a kiss of gentle touches and shared longing and knowledge that they would be a part for a few days. He can still smell Hannibal on him and it makes him ache.

 

He opens his eyes and stares into the fire, he smiles as he remembers the past few days.  It has been so long since anyone touched him. The thought of Hannibal’s hands makes his skin tingle.  He had felt whole and more himself than he ever had in his life when he was with Hannibal. It was not like how he had imagined, he had not felt lost he had felt found.  Hannibal never made him feel weak, adored and worshipped yes but never weak. The thing that scared him now was how this was going to work. How would they share each other’s lives?  Could they share each other’s lives? They were both so independent.

 

Then there was Abigail.  How would that work? He could never compete with Hannibal in terms of being a parent and he had no right to.  Yet part of him did feel a connection with her, he cared about her, he wants to be a part of her life. They had talked about none of this and Will was starting to think they should have.  Sex and affection was all well and good but what about the rest of it. It all seemed like a mountain that was too high to climb right now.

 

Winston is woken up by the phone ringing and he barks at Will. “Alright buddy I’m getting it you go back to sleep.”  He gets up and goes to his phone which is on his desk and sees it’s Hannibal. They had finally swapped numbers and Will cannot help the smile that comes across his face as he answers.  “Hey.” He says and sits back down on his chair.

 

“I was hoping you would still be up.”  Hannibal says.

 

“Just having a nightcap, I should be in bed early start tomorrow.”  He says and sips his whisky.

 

“Abigail has gone to bed and I admit I am doing the same, I feel as if I needed something to relax me in your absence.”  Hannibal says and Will cannot help but smile.

 

“How was Abigail?  Is she alright with all of this?”  Will was worried as close as he is with Abigail she must find is strange.

 

“She was as ever wonderfully mature and gracious about it.  She is excited about fishing.” Hannibal says remembering the beaming smile when he mentioned it.

 

“I am glad she is happy.  I don’t want to upset her, this whole thing, I don’t really know how to navigate it for myself and I hate the idea of her being caught in the middle or hurt.”  Will means it, he cannot imagine how badly he would feel if she were to be upset after all she has been through.

 

“I think for now it is safe to focus on us.  Abigail knows she can talk to me if she needs to.”  Hannibal is pretty sure if anything she is keen for them to get on with it.

 

“So how is this going to work?  I was sat here thinking we never really talked about it.  The practicalities. We both have such different lives.” Will has no idea how they are going to make room for each other, he knows he wants to, he wants to more than anything.

 

“I had the same thought.  All I know is that I miss you so much it is a dull ache in my chest.”  Hannibal breathes this out in a rush as if he had not expected to say it.

 

Will smiles, closes his eyes and leans his head back imagining the shape of Hannibal’s lips. “I know, I can still feel you.”

 

“When can I see you?”  Hannibal asks his voice feels like velvet softly caressing Will’s skin.

 

A small moan unbidden leaves Will’s lips “soon, please soon.”

 

“Tomorrow, tomorrow Abigail has hockey from four until six.  I was going to pick her up. I could come to you first.” Hannibal wants to run to Will right now, all he can feel is the way Will leans against him when he comes, the strong grasp of those hands, the feeling of their bodies intertwined, as one, together.  “I know it’s only a couple of hours but I need to see you.”

 

Will sighs “yes, yes we can do that.”

 

“Omega I cannot wait to taste you again.”  Hannibal’s voice is stronger now, like a wave of arousal.

 

To be called omega from anyone else’s lips would make Will groan but from Hannibal it is like a siren call he cannot help respond to.  “Alpha.”

 

Hannibal hums in approval at being called alpha.  “I never thought I would enjoy that word as much as I do from your lips.”

 

Will manages a small laugh as he holds the phone closer to his ear.   “ I wish I was still in your bed.”

 

Hannibal practically purrs at hearing those words “I wish you had never left.”

 

“Are you on shift tomorrow?”  Will asks wondering how early Hannibal can leave the hospital.  

 

“My last class finishes at 3.00.”

 

“Yes I am I shall try and get away as soon as I can.”  

 

“I shall be waiting.”  Will says with a smile.

 

“Omega do not tease me.”

 

“I think you like it when I tease you.”  Will laughs and takes a sip of his whisky.

 

“You are probably right.”  Hannibal admits.

 

“I should let you get some rest.  We both should.” Will says but he does not want to hang up.  “Tomorrow you should park around the back let’s not make it obvious for Abigail’s sake.”

 

Hannibal laughs “yes I suppose that might be a good idea.  Thank you for thinking of her.”

 

Will smiles at the sound of Hannibal’s laugh “I will always think of her I need you to know that.  She means a lot to me, no matter what happens between us I hope that you will allow me to be a part of her life.”

 

“Of course, I want that, I know she does too.  We could be a family, Winston too.”

 

Will laughs and feels a knot loosening at the core of himself “thank you.”

 

“Sleep well Will and I shall see you tomorrow.”  Hannibal closes his eyes and imagines kissing Will gently.

 

“You too.”  Will whispers and somehow manages to hang up the phone.  

  


***

 

Hannibal parks as promised around the back of Will’s house so it is less obvious that he is here.  All day his skin has been tingling with anticipation of seeing Will again, flashes of his skin, his eyes and his lips have been taunting his mind.  He feels like he is almost shaking at the thought of seeing him again. He takes a deep breath before he gets out of the car trying to get his molecules to come back together again.  It is not long until he cannot wait a moment longer and is almost running up to Will’s door.

 

Will opens the door with a smile at seeing that Hannibal is not in much a better state than him.  He reaches out his hand and takes Hannibal’s in his pulling him inside with a laugh. Hannibal grabs the back of Will’s neck and pulls him close and kisses him deeply.  It is like coming home it is like a sigh of relief, it is like cool refreshing water after a drought, it is everything. Will slides his hands under Hannibal’s coat and suit jacket to feel the silk of his waistcoat, the warmth of his body underneath as leans in closer.  

 

“I missed you.”  Will moans as Hannibal begins to nuzzle at Will’s neck kissing the warming skin, he scrapes his teeth against the pale skin and Will shivers with pleasure.  

 

“Missed you too.”  Hannibal whispers against skin.

 

Will laughs gently and then whimpers as he feels those teeth against his scent gland once more, the promise of a bite, the promise of so much more.  “Come to bed.” Will breathes in a hot rush as he scrapes his hands down Hannibal’s back.

 

Hannibal looks up at Will and smiles “yes, god yes.”

 

This time it is Hannibal who pushes Will upstairs stumbling over each other clothes are removed along the way.  Will complaining that Hannibal has far too many layers. They make it to Will’s small bedroom and all clothes are lost in a blur of skin, teeth and lingering soft caresses.  Hannibal cannot believe Will is led beneath him a sheen of sweat on his pale impossibly soft skin. Hannibal starts with Will’s neck he covers his body with his own and bites gently at the scent gland which is even more swollen now and smells like a heady mix of pheromones which goes straight to Hannibal’s cock.  Pressing kisses and soft caresses with the tip of his finger Hannibal explores the wonderful expanse of skin, the column of neck muscle, the adams apple as it bobs up and down, those wonderful tendons leading to that biteable collar bone.

 

Hannibal moves lower kissing and biting at Will’s chest, circling Will’s very sensitive nipples with his tongue.  Will is moaning and writhing at this point incoherent with arousal as Hannibal settles between his legs and kisses those wonderfully strong thighs.  Hannibal takes in the sight of Will so different from any other omega he has been with. He is strong, muscles well defined and solid but he also curves in all the right places and his skin is so soft.  Hannibal finally reaches Will’s cock which is larger than any omega he has even seen, he takes it in his mouth easily and sucks hard so Will bucks up against him.

 

Placing his hands on Will’s slim hips he presses down to keep him still as he sucks and bobs his head up and down until Hannibal can taste the precum leaking from Will’s cock.  Then he licks a stripe up Will’s cock and then makes his way to Will’s leaking slit he probes his tongues inside the warm wetness and Will groans with pleasure. Hannibal alternates between Will’s cock and slit until he is writhing mess beneath him.  “Alpha please!” Will’s voice is getting louder under Hannibal’s ministrations and it is making Hannibal’s own cock ache.

 

“Please what?’  Hannibal says as he presses a wet kiss to Will’s thigh.

 

“Fuck me, please fuck I need you.”  Will has his hands balled in the sheets in frustration as Hannibal continues to torture him with his mouth. “Alpha fuck I am going to come!”  Will does and Hannibal swallows every drop while still licking inside those beautifully warm folds.

 

“Omega you taste so good.  I want you to come once more before I fuck you and knot you.”  Hannibal purrs as he inserts three fingers inside Will and kisses up his thighs.  Will moans with desire and over stimulation his body feels like it’s on fire right now and his heat growing in intensity.  Hannibal watches with fascination as Will’s cock once more begins to flinch to life as he fucks him with his fingers. He looks down at Will who is moaning, eyes rolled back in his head, that sheen of sweat rapidly turning into a deluge.  The heat coming from him in waves.

 

Hannibal leans down and braces himself with one hand while continuing to fuck into Will the his other and devours Will’s lips in a soft but pressing kiss.  He breaks away for a moment and Will opens his eyes to meet Hannibal’s as he whispers “come on my fingers Omega, let me feel you.” It is all Will needs, his orgasm wracks his body as he clenches down on Hannibal’s fingers and his cock ejaculates warm and wet over his stomach.  

 

“Beautiful.”  Hannibal whispers as he removes his fingers.

 

Will bends his knees then to encourage Hannibal to finally enter him.  Hannibal smiles kisses him biting slightly at his lips.

 

Will brings a hand up to Hannibal’s hair and runs his fingers through it “I can feel it, my heat, you...oh fuck…”  

 

Hannibal makes a shhing noise and brings his fingers up to Will’s mouth pressing them between his lips “I will take care of you.  You are so wet for me omega.”

 

Will moans as he sucks Hannibal’s fingers tasting his lust for himself.  He is not normally like this, he cannot even think about feeling shame though because this feels so right.  Hannibal removes his fingers from Will’s mouth and gently sits back between Will’s bent legs. “Let me fuck you.”  Hannibal says in a whisper. “Let me knot you.”

 

Will nods moaning out “please, Alpha” as he sees how large Hannibal is, his knot even now beginning to form. “Fuck please.”

 

Hannibal enters Will slowly lowering his body over Will’s he kisses and bites at his neck as Will arches up to meet Hannibal’s soft lips.  He fucks into Will with slow but deliberate rolls of his hips until he is fully seated inside. “You feel so tight fuck!” Hannibal can feel nothing but heat now as he rolls his hips a harsh thrust that makes Will shout a strangled cry of pleasure.  Will wraps his legs around Hannibal to encourage him to move his hips. Hannibal does he fucks Will until he comes again clamping down impossibly tight as he does. Hannibal shouts as he pushes past the tightness until Will’s body accepts his knot and he fully inside the warmth of Will as he comes.

This time Will rolls his hips to make Hannibal come again quickly with even more intensity as Will digs his nails into the small of Hannibal’s back.  Hannibal can do nothing but kiss Will’s neck as he is milked completely dry by Will both of them moaning each other’s name.

 

***

 

Hockey practice finishes early as one of the girls is tripped up and falls badly so Miss Bloom takes her to the nurse while the rest of the team put the kit away.  Abigail decides to go and see Will while she waits for Hannibal to come and pick her up. She walks the short distance down the driveway shouldering her kit bag. As the driveway curves around she can see that Will and someone else is on the porch then she recognises that overcoat as Hannibal’s.  

 

She stops just out of sight and watches Hannibal gently stroke the side of Will’s face he is whispering something to him and it makes him smile in a way she has never seen Mr Graham smile before.  Hannibal may be fully dressed but she can see that Mr Graham is in tracksuit trousers and a t shirt hastily thrown on his feet are bare. She is fascinated as Hannibal leans in and takes Will’s mouth against his own they kiss slowly at first and then she can see it is becoming more passionate.  She looks away, smiles and makes her way back up to the club house for Hannibal to come and get her.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos keep a fic writer happy and warm in these cold nights


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal smells pine first and sighs as he turns around and see Will as he gets out of the elevator door. He looks tired and broken, he looks as if he in a daze. At first Will does not see him and if he stays where he is Will won’t. He cannot help himself he moves and Will sees him. Stopping dead in his tracks what colour was in his cheeks leaves at the sight of him. They just stare at each other for a moment both paralysed by the conflicting biology and emotion. Eventually Hannibal moves closer and takes Will’s hand leading him into the on call room. He closes the door behind him. 
> 
> They are stood close to each other but Will cannot look at him. A heavy silence hangs between them. Hannibal eventually places his hand on the side of Will’s face and gently lifts it so Will is looking at him. He can see he has been crying his eyes are red but it seems as if there are no more tears left. Hannibal takes one last long look at him and slowly leans in and presses a kiss to Will’s lips. He can feel Will’s entire body relax at the touch, they cannot help but open up to each other both finding a small amount of comfort in just being close again. They both know it is goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!

Chapter 4

 

Abigail is waiting on Will’s porch when he gets back from his walk with Winston, who of course barrels up to greet her mud be damned.

 

“Winston!”  Will shouts and nothing, he always chooses Abigail over him.  As Will gets closer he manages to pull the dog off her “sorry” he says about the mud she is now dusting off her school uniform.  Will frowns as he can imagine Hannibal’s face at the sight of it. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He says sitting down next to her as Winston goes to sit on his blanket.  Abigail sighs, now that he can see her she looks stressed and tired. “You okay?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you, can we go inside?”  Abigail says and her voice is a little cracked at the edges, it makes him worry.

 

“Of course, come in, tea?”  Will says standing and offering her his hand.  She nods and takes his hand and he helps her stand noting how warm she is even though she has been sat outside for a while.

 

They go inside, Winston finds his basket and settles in for a snooze.  Will makes tea while Abigail sits in the lounge waiting for him to return.  He is getting more worried by the minute she is never this quiet. When he is done he makes his way to the lounge handing Abigail her mug of tea he sits in the chair next to her.  “So what’s going on?” Will says softly trying to keep the worry from his voice.

 

Abigail sips her tea and stares at fireplace for a moment.  “When did you know? That you were an omega?”

 

Ah, Will thinks, this could be tricky.  “For me it was very early when `I was thirteen I began to show signs, I had my first heat at fourteen.”

 

She is still not looking at him as she takes all of this in.  “What did it feel like? Were you scared?”

 

Will looks at her and can see she has a slight sheen of sweat of her skin, it could be from walking here but he is also starting to detect a slight smell of roses that he has not noticed before, it’s faint, she could be wearing perfume.  “Why are you asking Abigail?”

 

“Sorry I don’t want to pry and you don’t have to tell me.  I just… don’t have anyone else I can really talk to about it.”  She looks at him then and he can see she has tears in her eyes. “It’s just I think maybe I am presenting.  As an omega.”

 

Will is completely floored and feels utterly out of his depth right now.  “Have you spoken to Hannibal about this?”

Abigail shakes her head “no, I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Will puts his tea down on the floor and leans over to put his hand gently on Abigail’s knee “you should talk to Hannibal he is your guardian and a doctor he can help you through all of this.”

 

“He is an alpha.”  She says and tears really start to fall now.

 

“Abigail that doesn’t matter.  He loves you and he knows more about biology than me.  He can help.” Will feels like he is trespassing and this is a conversation that he should not be having.

 

“He doesn’t know how it feels though and after Nic I just want to talk to someone who knows.”  Her voice is small and quiet, she is breaking Will’s heart.

 

“I will answer all your questions as best I can but you must talk to Hannibal.”  Will says firmly.

 

“You can’t tell him Will, please, promise me.”  Since Hannibal and Will have been seeing each other they decided she can call him Will when she is not in lessons or away on trips with the school.  Everytime she calls him by his name he gets a swell of feeling for her and he is beginning to think she knows it.

 

“I can’t promise you that Abigail.”  He is not sure he could keep this from Hannibal.

 

“Will, please I will tell him but in my own time when I know for sure.”  Abigail is giving him her best pleading eyes and he knows he cannot resist her.

 

“Ok fine but  promise me you will talk to him.”  Will knows he is going to regret this but Abigail nods and smiles weakly.  “What makes you think you might be an omega?”

 

“I feel hot all the time.”  She says and he can see even now she looks flushed.  “I am hungry all the time” Will thinks about Hannibal mentioning her increased appetite.  “As well as other things.” She looks away and he nods. He knows about the other things, all too well.  “Were you scared?”

 

He takes his hand from Abigail’s knee and picks up his tea, sitting back in his chair he thinks back to his youth and how it felt to surrounded by male alphas, his father and all his friends knowing he was different.  “Terrified.” He says and laughs. “I was terrified. It was different for me I didn’t have someone like Hannibal in my life. My father was a fisherman a man’s alpha, all his friends were alpha’s. I was expected to be just like him so when I presented it was somewhat of a shock and not a welcome one.”

 

“That’s awful.”  Abigail says.

 

“It was not easy and I wish I had someone I could have talked to about it.  I had to find out about everything myself. I tried to hide it from my father but he soon figured it out.” Will had tried to get suppressants but the ones he had managed to buy were cheap and made him ill.  He will never forget the look of disappointment on his father’s face when he realised.

 

“How did you hide it?  Suppressants?” Abigail asks.

 

“Yes which was a bad idea as I did not get medical help so I took what I could get and it made me ill.  There are loads of options now tailored to you, and scent blockers, the works. Hannibal knows all this stuff and has access to it all.”  Will points out.

 

“I know.”  Abigail says quietly.

 

“Can I ask you why you don’t want to tell him?  It’s not just because of Nic, you know Hannibal is not like most Alpha’s.”  Will senses there is something else going on here.

 

She takes a deep breath “he will worry, he will fuss and I don’t want to feel weak.”

 

Will smiles, he can understand that.  “He would never make you feel weak. He will always worry about you regardless Abigail he loves you.”

 

“I know but I don’t want to add to it.  He seems so happy at the moment with you and I have not seen him like this for so long.”    To Abigail, Hannibal seems to have a lighter step, a wider smile and she enjoys seeing him like this.

 

Will sighs “the last thing he would want is you thinking you cannot talk to him because of us.  His happiness is also dependant on yours Abigail, you come first.”

 

She nods as she knows that but she just needs to get her head around everything first.  If she is an omega she is not sure how she feels about it. “I just need some time.”

 

“Okay, I get that but you should be talking to a professional about this so you can explore your options.  Promise me you will at least see the nurse.” Will says in the hope she will.

 

“I  promise.”  Abigail says and then looks at him. “Can we cancel the fishing trip this weekend?  Can you tell Hannibal we need to rearrange?”

 

Will sighs and then frowns “why?”

 

“Because he will figure it out.  If I am that close to both of you he will figure it out.  I need to get scent blockers first.” Abigail has desperation in her voice and it pulls at Will’s heartstrings he knows how difficult this can be and he feels for her.  However he also knows that she needs to tell Hannibal, there is no reason for her to go through this alone.

 

“Abigail.”  He says and hopes she is listening to him. “You need to tell Hannibal he can help you access all of these things.”

 

“I thought you would be able to help me.”  Her voice is still small and it makes Will want to grab her and hug her.

 

“I can go with you to the nurse but I am not a doctor.  What about the Doctor you called for Hannibal? Sutcliffe?”  Will remembers him now. “You could talk to him.”

 

Abigail looks away and down at her tea frustrated she shakes her head “no, he would tell Hannibal I can’t trust him not to.  I thought I could trust you.”

 

Will really feels awful now, if he keeps Abigail’s secret he is betraying Hannibal’s trust but if he does tell him then how can he ever expect Abigail to trust him.  “You can trust me Abigail.”

 

“Will you help me? Get me scent blockers and suppressants?”  She asks with so much hope in her voice he feels cornered.

 

“I will go with you to the nurse or I will talk to Hannibal with you.”  He says, he is doing a really bad job of talking her round.

 

“No,  can’t you just give me whatever you take.”  She says her big blue eyes locked on to him now.

 

“That would be very dangerous.  I am a male omega, an adult you are a teenager and only just presenting.  It could make you ill. You need specialist dosages for you, this is why you need to talk to Hannibal.”  Will is now concerned she might try and seek treatment from someone not qualified. “Please come to the nurse now I can take you.”

 

Abigail thinks about it and then nods.  Will is relieved this is the first step.  “Can I use the bathroom first?”

 

“Of course.”  he say and she finishes her tea and goes upstairs while he waits for her he grabs his coat.

 

She comes back down “it’s okay I can go on my own.”  

 

Will looks at her “are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s probably for the best.”  She walks over and hugs him. “Thank you I do feel better, I will go to the nurse and I will talk to Hannibal soon I promise.”

 

Will is  not sure whether to believe her but he does not want to lose the trust they have so hugs her back and strokes her hair “if you need anything please come back okay?  My door is always open to you.”

  
  


***

 

“When are we going fishing?”  Hannibal asks in a hot whisper just as he begins to press a finger inside Will, god he has missed this, it’s only been a few days.

 

“You are asking me this now.”  Will says as he leans back into the touch.  They are in Hannibal’s shower again a favourite place to start the day.  Hannibal is kissing the column of Will’s neck and pressing in with another finger so torturously slowly that Will can do nothing but let out a long groan the vibration of which Hannibal feels against his lips with a smile.  

 

“We seem to always be distracted.”  Hannibal says as he places an almost bite on Will’s scent gland.  “You are always running off somewhere.” 

 

Will is not sure he is capable of understanding or speaking words as Hannibal presses his very erect cock against Will’s ass the promise of more. He has been avoiding talking to Hannibal ever since Abigail turned up and told him she thought she was an omega.  She also asked to postpone the fishing trip which he keeps doing and has been doing for many weeks. “Soon, promise, oh god that feels good.” It does but he is also hoping he can once again distract Hannibal.

 

Hannibal rubs his lips and his nose along Will’s throat “I am going to make you come omega and then we are going to talk.”  With that he pulls his fingers out and pushes his cock inside Will much faster than Will was expecting.

 

“Fuck!”  Will cries out but leans back to take Hannibal in, thier bodies pressed up against each other, warm water showering them both.  Will brings his hand up to Hannibal’s wet hair and grasps it as he gives another harsh thrust. Hannibal is gripping onto Will’s hips so tight he is sure it will leave a mark.  Another wonderful thrust and Will can feel his eyes rolling back in his head and the only thing keeping him upright is Hannibal. 

 

Hannibal bites at Will’s ear lobe, another favourite spot, “I want to knot you in here one day, keep you here until the hot water runs out.”  

 

Will imagines it and part of him wants that now but they do not have time.  “Yes, god yes.” The grip in Hannibal’s hair tightens and makes him moan.

 

“Touch yourself.”  Hannibal whispers in that commanding Alpha tone that Will really wishes did not turn him on as much as it does.  Will complies and begins to stroke his own cock as Hannibal’s thrusts get even more enthusiastic. Soon there is nothing between them but pleasure, waves of orgasm and warm soothing water.  Will comes twice before Hannibal succumbs collapsing against the wall as they always do, Will craning his neck so he can kiss Hannibal softly.

 

***

 

Hannibal always stays  longer in the shower partly waiting for his knot to go down which always happens faster when Will leaves, partly because he likes to bask in the post orgasm haze a little longer.  By the time he gets out, towel loosely wrapped around his waist, Will is dressed and almost out of the door. Hannibal grabs him by the belt loops and pulls him closer, hands move firmly around his waist.  “I said we were going to talk.” As he says this his towel falls down and Will raises an eyebrow at the sight. Hannibal smirks “I meant it.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry but I do have to go.  I need to take Winston out before my class.”  Will places his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders and brushes them down his arms.  

 

“Abigail can take him she said she would.”  Hannibal reminds Will and presses a chaste kiss to Will’s lips.

 

“He needs a good run he is going to be on his own for most of the day today.”  Will places his hands over Hannibal’. “I believe that Abigail is still asleep.  I did not hear her this morning.”

 

“We were busy.”  Hannibal reminds Will who blushes.

 

“Let me check if she has walked him then I can stay for a bit longer.”  Will removes Hannibal’s hands from his hips and takes a step back. His eyes cannot help roam possessively over Hannibal’s naked form which inevitably makes Hannibal smirk.  “I will be right back.” Hannibal sighs and picks up his towel wrapping it around his waist once more.

 

Will leaves the bedroom and feels bad he needs to get Abigail to tell Hannibal what is going on they cannot keep doing this.  The longer it goes on the worse it’s going to be when he does find out. After everything he hates keeping secrets. He makes his way to Abigail’s bedroom, the door is slightly ajar and he can see Winston’s head pop up from the end of Abigail’s bed his basket unused.  Will sighs, this is not a good precedent. “Winston come on buddy.” He whispers and Abigail does not stir. He remembers how much he slept when he was starting to present and smiles. Winston eventually leaves the comfort of Abigail’s bed and makes his way out to the hallway.  Will looks in once more and smiles as Abigail shifts in her sleep, he gently closes the door. 

 

When he gets to back to the bedroom Hannibal is getting dressed in front of the mirror.  Will smiles as this is one of the best sights. He watches as Hannibal does up his shirt and then turns to check his ass.  “Trust me it always looks good.” Will says and walks up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. Winston appears and sits in front of Hannibal looking up expectantly.  “Your daughter was fast asleep I am afraid.”

 

Hannibal frowns “I am sorry she does not usually break her promises.  I don’t know what has gotten into her lately she seems so distracted.”

 

Will kisses Hannibal’s cheek and doesn’t look him in  the eye “she is a teenager.”

 

“She is not the only one who has been distracted.”  Hannibal says and brings his hand up to Will’s hair.  “Is everything alright?”

 

Will sighs and kisses Hannibal on the cheek again “yes, yes this is all wonderful, completely overwhelming but in the best possible way.  I am just busy that’s all, if I could I would let you knot me in that shower.”

 

Hannibal turns in Will’s embrace to face him and gently strokes the side of his face “you would tell me if there was anything wrong?”

 

Will feels his heart shatter and he knows he should tell Hannibal now but he made a promise to Abigail, he decides to give her a few more days and then he is telling Hannibal regardless.  “Yes of course I would.” He kisses Hannibal lingering for too long. “I have to go, see you tomorrow?”

 

Hannibal sighs “yes, I shall call you tonight.”

 

***

 

Abigail is walking to hockey in a daze she feels too hot and like the world is too blurry, too loud and just all together too much.  Her thoughts have been getting away from her lately and she constantly tired. It’s like she is on autopilot. Her body feels exhausted even though all she does is sleep.  Hopefully some fresh air will help. She gets changed in the locker room and luckily no one seems to notice how long it takes her. The rest of the girls are babbling about the upcoming tournament, they are travelling to another school on the weekend for the semi-finals.  Abigail feels exhausted just thinking about it. 

 

Cassie who is always late appears and sees her staring at her shoes as if they are an alien concept.  She sits down beside her and gently touches her back “you okay?”

 

Abigail turns and looks at her and for a moment it takes her brain a second to remember who this person is.  “Yeah fine just having one of those days.” Her brain seems to switch on after that and she puts on her hockey boots.  

 

They make it out to the field and Miss Bloom starts the drills with them.  As they are running around the field to warm up Abigail feels even more like this a dream that she has slipped in to.  Then her head begins to pound so bad she can’t see, then her legs give out the last thing she remembers is Miss Bloom screaming her name and seeing Will running across the field to catch her.

 

***

 

Will was at home when he went to take his suppressants and realised there was a whole pack missing from under the sink.  It did not take him very long to figure out who had taken them. He knew that Abigail was at hockey practice this afternoon, usually Hannibal comes by before but he had to work today.  He runs out of the house and up to the field, he prays she has not taken them. God only knows what they would do to her. As he gets there he can see all the girls running around the pitch and he can see Abigail is slowing down he keeps on running past Miss Bloom who shouts at him but then follows as she sees that Abigail is about to go down.  He reaches her just as she falls and manages to catch her. He picks her up and runs with her small limp body to his truck where he races to the hospital.

 

***

 

Barging through the door of the emergency room his truck is still running and the door still open but he doesn’t care.  He is shouting at the top of his lungs for someone to help him. He explains what’s happened and that he thinks she has taken his pills.  They ask him what he is on and he explains as he watches them strap Abigail to a gurney and wheel her away. He finds the nurse at the nurse’s station.  “You need to page Doctor Lecter now.”

 

“Excuse me?”  She says.

 

“That was his daughter who just came in.  Get him now.” Will’s voice is like thunder and she pales and pages him.

 

Will is pacing up and down the waiting area.  “Will?” That voice he would know it anywhere.

 

“Hannibal, it’s Abigail as soon as I realised I went to get her and she…”  Will can see the stoney face of panic in Hannibal’s expression and it makes him feel sick to his stomach.  “I brought her straight here. I am so sorry I should have realised.”

 

“What?  What has happened?”  Hannibal’s voice is monotone all the warmth and heat usually there is gone.

 

“I wanted to tell you but she made me promise.”

 

“WILL TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON.”  Hannibal’s voice makes Will go pale and he takes a deep breath and tells him everything.

 

As soon as Will is finished Hannibal turns on his heels and goes after Abigail leaving Will standing alone in the waiting room until he hears some shouting about the truck in the ambulance bay. 

 

***

 

Will went out and moved his truck in a daze then came back in and sat down on one the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room.  The harsh lights make his head hurt and he can feel his phone ringing in his pocket, probably Alana but he cannot think about that right now.  He stares at the doors they took Abigail through, the ones Hannibal went through. He waits and waits. One of the nurses takes pity on him and gives him coffee which he lets go cold on the small table. His eyes never leaving those swing doors.

 

Eventually after what seems like many hours Hannibal appears.  Will stands and goes over to him. “Is she okay?” 

 

Hannibal is standing what seems like miles away from Will they are usually so close when they are together.  He cannot look at Will and it makes Will want to die. Eventually he manages to life his eyes and meet Will’s. “She is stable.”

 

Will’s whole body fills with relief.  “Will she be alright?”

 

Hannibal’s voice is cold and it feels like a freezer burn.  “We hope so. She is still unconscious but her vitals have stabilized.  We hope she will wake up in the next few hours. We will know then if there has been any permanent damage.”

 

“What does that mean permanent damage?”  that relief is fast going.

 

“It means she could have brain damage or hormone imbalances that could have side effects.  All of which could have been avoided if you had just told me.” Hannibal is clenching his fists now and  looking away as if the sight of Will is to enraging to look at.

 

“I know, I know I fucked up I am so sorry.”  Will wants to reach out to him but he gets the feeling Hannibal will hurt him if he does.

 

“You need to go.”  

 

“Hannibal please let me stay at least until she wakes up.”  Will is pleading now.

 

“That might not be until morning.”  

 

“I don’t care.  Let me help then, maybe I can get her some clothes from home?”  Will is reaching now and he can see Hannibal is almost at breaking point.

 

When Hannibal turns to look at him there are tears of fury in his eyes “you have done enough.  Go.” With that he leaves and Will watches him until the doors stop swinging.

 

***

 

Will waits he can do nothing else.  He sits on the uncomfortable chairs and stares at the doors.  Alana eventually appears and spots him straightaway. She runs over and kneels down in front of him taking his hands in hers.  “Will, tell me what happened?”

 

He finds it in him to look her in the eye, her soft smile and sympathetic eyes make him feel sick, he preferred Hannibal’s rage to this.  “I fucked up.” he says and he did, there is nothing anyone can do to make any of this better he is a fool, an idiot and he has ruined any chance he had at a family, a normal life, of something more.

 

“What happened?”  Alana pushes gently.

 

Will sighs and tells her the whole story while she moves to the chair beside him.  She listens in that non judgmental way she has which makes him feel worse if anything.  “You weren’t to know she would take your pills Will.”

 

He laughs at that, of course he should have it was so obvious and why didn’t he insist on going with her to the nurse, why didn’t he check she had gone instead of just taking her word for it.  He would make a terrible father and Hannibal is right to be furious. “It’s my fault Alana.”

 

“It’s not about blame right now.  Hannibal is worried and concerned with Abigail when she wakes up he will calm down.”  Alana squeezes his hands.

 

“If she wakes up.”  Will says with tears in his eyes.

 

“She will, it’s Abigail she is strong and she will be alright.”  Alana says this was as much conviction as she can muster but it is cold comfort to Will.  “Look Hannibal said she probably won’t be awake until the morning why don’t you go home and get some rest.  I can stay and update you. Hannibal could probably use some support.”

 

He shakes his head, he doesn’t want to leave.  “I don’t want to leave her.”

 

“I know Will but if Hannibal doesn’t want you here right now you are better off giving him space.  Go home, get some rest and I will call you if there is any news. Are you okay to drive?” Alana smiles weakly and he knows she is right.  He has lost his access to this family and has been told to go by Hannibal he needs to respect that. He nods and stands up. Alana hugs him and he hugs her back, trying not to cry.  He makes his way to his truck with a few glances back he prays to every god he knows and ones he doesn’t that Abigail will be okay.

 

***

 

Will gets home in a daze it’s dark as he pulls his truck up, he can hear Winston barking inside.  Slowly he gets out of his car and goes up to the house opening the door so Winston can run outside and do his business.  He sits down on the porch chair, leans his head back and sighs. Taking a moment he allows himself a few tears before Winston appears nuzzling at his hand.  “Hey Buddy, it’s just you and me again.” He says and gets up.

 

He lights the fire and gets himself a large glass of whiskey checking his phone to see if Alana has messaged or called.  Nothing. Staring into the flames of the fire he thinks about the past month and how good it has all been. He also wishes he had never got involved in the first place.  He has made everything worse. Poor Abigail after everything she has been through. He forgets that she is not like other kids her age, losing her parents affected her in ways he can never understand.  He should have taken that into account, he should have told Hannibal from the start.

 

Now things have gone too far, he is in love with Hannibal, he has been for awhile, maybe even from the moment they met.  He is half bonded with him already and now it’s all gone. Hannibal will never forgive him, he will never be able to trust Will with Abigail again.  He has royally fucked up the only chance he ever had at happiness. He thinks about how it felt to be held in Hannibal’s arms, to be treated like that, adored and worshipped, he groans with longing and more tears start to fall.  He knows he will not be able to stay here after this. The thought of seeing Hannibal and not being able to be a part of his life, of Abigail’s, makes him feel sick to his stomach.

 

He sips his whiskey and sighs deeply.  Looking at Winston through glassy eyes “what are we going to do now eh Buddy?”

 

***

 

The next morning Will wakes up still in the chair in the lounge.  He stretches his back which hurts as well as his head, he sees the almost empty bottle of whiskey next to him and cringes.  Checking his phone he can see he has a missed call and a voicemail from Alana. He listens to the message with haste as she tells him Abigail is awake and still stable.  He is so relieved he feels like he could cry again.

 

He lets Winston out and then goes to shower and change.  He stands in the shower and lets the warm water flow over him.  One hand on the wall and he closes his eyes and imagines Hannibal is behind him, pressed up so close there is no space between thier bodies.  The way those hands grip his thighs leaving small bruises, he touches them with his other hand and groans. He is getting hard at the thought of the way Hannibal’s lips brush against his skin, the way he grazes his teeth against his flesh.  Will cannot help but moan as he starts to touch himself wishing his hand was Hannibal’s. He needs comfort but he knows there will be no comfort now, there will be no more mornings in the shower, no more afternoon visits pressed up against each other in Will’s bed.  His sheets probably still smell of Hannibal. When he comes it is with a broken moan and tears mixing with the water. 

 

Eventually he manages to get out of the shower and dressed.   He makes coffee on autopilot as he stares at his phone trying to get the courage to ring Alana back.  He hears Winston bark and the sound of a car. By the time he gets to the door Hannibal is stood on his porch.  He looks exhausted, his usual glow has been replaced with a pallor that makes Will want to run to him and comfort him.  It feels a little surreal that Hannibal is here, Will expecting to never see him again or if he did he would be walking away.

 

“Hannibal.”  Will breathes as he opens the door allowing Hannibal inside.  Wordlessly Hannibal enters and Will softly closes the door behind him.  Once again Hannibal is standing so far away from Will it feels like there is an ocean between them.  “How is she?”

 

Hannibal turns and faces Will with a stony expression but Will can see the depth of his anger, frustration and worry, it is so deep he feels like he could drown in it.  “She is awake and stable. She will need to be monitored closely, it will take some time for her body to even out. Then we can figure out what medications she will need.  She will be in hospital for a few weeks.”

 

Will feels a cavern open up between them the thought of Abigail being stuck in that hospital where her parents died makes him want to weep.  “I am so sorry I know that will be hard for her, for both of you.”

 

“We will deal with it.  We always do.” Hannibal’s voice makes Will feel hollowed out and dissected, all that warmth, those hot whispers, those wonderful moans seem  like they were from another. Will longs for them back.

 

“Can I see her?”  He asks, he wants to, he wants to apologise, he wants her to know he should have done better.

 

Hannibal’s eyes darken and that pit opens up even wider.  “That’s why I came.” His voice slices through Will and he feels like his guts are spilling out onto the floor.  “I do not want you seeing her at all. Do not come to the hospital.”

 

Will thinks briefly about arguing but realises there is very little point in trying to reason with Hannibal right now.  “I understand but I would like to apologise and see if she is okay.”

 

Hannibal takes a step towards Will and is now standing so close Will feels as if all the oxygen in the room has just evaporated.  “You are not her father Will, you never were and you never will be.” These words feel like a punch in the stomach to Will. Hannibal reaches a hand up to Will’s face just like he always does stroking his hair and cheek so gently, his eyes roam over Will’s face as tears begin to fall down Will’s cheeks.  Hannibal does not cry his eyes are dark with fury and his mouth a thin line. “I trusted you, I would have given you everything omega.” Will closes his eyes and more tears fall, he cannot control them now as he breathes in Hannibal’s strong scent which is like a warning.

 

“I know.”  Will whispers and he does, he knows that Hannibal would have given him the world but he threw it away.

 

“You didn’t want it,  you couldn’t trust me, or yourself.  I should have seen it from the start.”  Hannibal’s voice is a harsh whisper, his accent stronger and Will cannot help but close his eyes in pain.  “You are weak.”

 

Hearing those words from Hannibal make Will drop to his knees and sob.  Hannibal stands above him and looks down with pity as Will manages to look up.  “I didn’t want this, I never wanted to hurt you or Abigail.” Will’s voice is wracked with tears.

 

Hannibal is unmoved as his hand drops to his side and he takes a step back from Will.  “I want you gone. You have a few weeks before Abigail will be well enough to return to school.  When she does I want you gone.”

 

Will holds up a hand to Hannibal in pleading but he is denied the touch as Hannibal walks passed him and out of the door.  Leaving Will sobbing on the floor.

 

***

 

Hannibal drives away from Will with cold fury in his heart.  The sight of Will so broken should have left him feeling something, anything.  Instead his heart is a stone and he is not sure he can feel anything right now.  Seeing Abigail unconscious, fighting for her life, heartbeat barely holding on was the single most terrifying moment of his life.  There was nothing he could do but watch as other Doctors worked on her he has never felt more powerless, more useless. She could have been permanently hurt, damaged or died.  He feels like he has failed her all over again. Allowing Will into his life meant he was distracted, he knows Abigail has a tendency to slip into her own world, to go inside of herself when she is scared.  He knows this and he usually sees the signs. He missed them. 

 

He can see now all the signs something was wrong and he should have spoken to her.  She always talks to him if he gives her the opportunity. He had spent every spare second the last few months with Will thinking Abigail was fine and settled.  He took his eye off the ball and he can never forgive himself. She must have been terrified knowing she was presenting. He is the only person in the world that can understand why.  He knows her and he knows what that would have brought up for her. The reminder of her parents, that feeling of connection lost. Her mother was an omega, they had been so close. Abigail spent the first year with Hannibal screaming out for her in her sleep.

 

It had been so hard to lose that bond.  It hurt her physically as well as mentally it took everything to get through it.  Presenting would have brought all that back, those feelings of loss and terror and weakness.  He should have seen it, he hates himself for missing it. Will could never have known the complexities of Abigail’s mind.  To most people she is a normal functioning teenager which she is ninety percent of the time. There are moments when she succumbs to something darker, where she cannot find herself.  Presenting later is also traumatic on the body as well as the mind. She would not have been thinking straight. She would have gone to Will and manipulated him, made him think he had no choice and he fell for it.  Hannibal knows how manipulative Abigail can be but he cannot forgive Will for not trusting him, not coming to him, not thinking he would have dealt with it. 

 

He has gone home to get Abigail some clothes and things from her room to make her  more comfortable she will not be happy in the hospital. Her hormones are so out of phase that she will  not be able to control her reactions for a while. Anything familiar will help. He is sat on her bed holding one of soft toys she has had since she was small.   He thinks back to how small she was when she first came to him, curled up in a ball in his bed crying herself to sleep while he held her and stroked her hair. He would tell her old fairy tales, the ones he used to tell his sister.  Her hysterical crying would go down to gentle sobbing before exhausted she would drift into a fitful sleep. 

 

Sat on her bed he can smell the soft scent of roses lingering in the air.  He brings the toy to his nose and breathes it in. then tears begin to fall and he cannot seem to stop them.  He cries for his loss of Will, for all that potential lost, for the relationship that will never be. He also cries for his daughter, the most precious thing he has in his life, he feels the horror if he had lost her.  He feels it in his bones and it makes him weep. He allows this indulgence before he manages to get himself together and packs up a bag of things for her.

 

He makes his way to his bedroom and grabs a change of clothes and some things for himself as he will be staying at the hospital with Abigail for at least the first week.  There is no way she will stay without him there. He can smell Will still when he enters and it takes one last deep breath of that scent before he opens the windows, strips the sheets putting them hastily in the wash.  Before he leaves he closes the windows in his now cold bedroom and he cannot smell pine anymore and it makes him want to weep again. He shakes his head, grabs the bags and leaves to see Abigail.

 

***

 

He gets to the hospital and Abigail is sleeping again.  She had woken briefly while he had been away but Sutcliffe has been there calmed her down and given her some sedatives.  He has organised a private room for her with a small bed which he can sleep in. he unpack her things quietly before sitting down in the chair next to hair he strokes her hair and whispers to her as she sleeps.  

 

After about an hour her eyes flicker open and she smiles seeing Hannibal next to once more, feeling his hands stroke her hair just like he did when she was a child.  “Hey.” She says her voice croaky.

 

“Do you need water?’  he says and she nods. He gets her a cup of water and helps her sit up to drink it.  

 

“Thanks.”  she says placing the cup down on the small table next to her bed.  Hannibal sits down again on the chair and takes her hand.

 

“How are you feeling?”  he asks gently.

 

She smiles weakly “embarrassed and a bit fuzzy.”

 

He shakes his head “no need to be embarrassed.  We can talk about all of this when you are feeling stronger.  For now you just need to rest.”

 

She nods and feel relieved that he is giving her a bit of time before they need to talk about everything.  “I am sorry though, to have put you through this. How is Will? Is he still here?” the last things she remembers is him catching her and lifting her up in his arms.  “I need to apologise to him.”

 

Hannibal squeezes her hand and sigh “no, he has gone and you do not need to worry about him right now he knows you are sorry.  You need rest.” 

 

She looks at him and can see the dark circles around his eyes and realises he has been crying.  “Hannibal please tell me you do not blame him.”

 

He shakes his head “we can talk about it later.”

 

“Hannibal it was not his fault you know that.  I stole the pills after he told me I could get sick.  He told me to tell you, I lied and said I was going to the nurse.”  Abigail has tears in her eyes at the thought of Hannibal being angry with Will.  “It wasn’t his fault I made him promise.”

 

Hannibal stands up and sits on the side of her bed so he can hug her.  “Do not worry about Will, all you need to worry about is getting better.”

 

“Please, please I need to see him. Tell him to come please Hannibal.”  She is sobbing now her whole body is shaking.

 

“Shhh Abigail calm down we can talk about all of this later when you are feeling better.”  He says in a soothing way as he can. “Shhhhh, please, baby girl, shhh.”

 

She starts  to struggle against him then pushing him away and hitting his chest.  He lets her for a few moments knowing she cannot control her emotions right now. “I need to see him, I need to see Will, Hannibal please, let me see him!”

 

“Okay, okay Abigail breathe, you can see him later I promise, I just need you to try and calm down.”  He has managed to restrain her gently, clasping her hands in his own. “Please look at me Abigail.”

 

After a few moments her breathing calms and she looks at him “it wasn’t Will’s fault Hannibal.  You promised me you would never let me come between you and him. You promised me.”

 

“Abigail please you don’t need to think about this now, please just try and relax.”  Hannibal is trying to keep his voice calm and the tears from his eyes but he hates seeing her like this.  “Whatever is happening or will happen between me and Will is not your fault.” 

 

“I do want to be the reason you are unhappy, I never wanted any of this.”  Abigail’s tears are starting to fall again in earnest and her breathing is starting to hitch.  

 

Hannibal holds her head gently in his hands and looks her in the eye “you are never the reason for my unhappiness quite the opposite.  You and me we are a team, always have been. You Abigail are all I need.” He means it as long as Abigail is in his life nothing else matters.  “So I need you to rest and get better.”

 

She nods and takes a few deep breaths he holds her again until she calms down. After a few moments she looks around the room and sees he had brought her things, they part and he still holds her hand in his.  “You got my things. Does that means I have to stay for a while?”

 

He frowns, he had hoped not to have this conversation just yet.  “For a while yes. We need to monitor you closely. I will stay with you.”  It is then she notices the small camp bed set up.

 

“How long is a while?”  Her voice is quiet and he can sense her fear, small and fragile.

 

“At least a week maybe longer.”  He says gently gauging her reaction which at the moment seems to abject terror verging on complete breakdown.  She bites her lip as she tries to reconcile what Hannibal has just told her. “I know you are scared Abigail but you do have to be.  I will stay right here with you. I’m not going anywhere.” She nods after a while and he squeezes her hand, he can see she is tiring.  “Come on let’s get you changed into your own pyjamas and then you can get some rest. I brought your comforter too.”

 

She smiles and nods letting Hannibal help her, even though it makes her feel like a child again, but maybe that’s what she needs right now.  Once she is changed and Hannibal has tucked her in just like he did when she was younger he strokes her hair. “I want to see Will, Hannibal, when I wake up again I want to see him.”

 

“Shhh you will, now close your eyes.  I will stay here until you fall asleep.”  He leans in and kisses her forehead. “I can tell you the stories I used to tell you when you had nightmares.”

 

She smiles and closes her eyes.  He begins to tell her the stories of his homeland while she drifts off into a fitful sleep, he continues to talk to her and stroke her hair until she settles.

 

***

 

Hannibal makes his way out of Abigail’s room quietly closing the door.  She has been sleeping peacefully for an hour and seems to be staying that way for now.  Miss Bloom is waiting outside for him and he smiles when he sees her. She gets up and goes to him giving him a hug which he appreciates.  “How is she? How are you?” She says as they both sit down on the chairs outside Abigail’s room.

 

“Thank you for waiting.”  he says he had not wanted to leave her unattended when he went to get her things and to see Will.  

 

“No problem at all you know I will always help if you need anything.”  She smiles and he nods.

 

“She is sleeping now finally.”  He leans back resting his head on the wall.  “As for me I could not tell you. I am glad she is stable now but it’s going to be a long road back for her.”

 

‘You look exhausted.  You should get some rest.”  Alana says even though she knows he won’t.

 

He yawns and covers his mouth with hand he straighten his head and looks at her “I will.  There is a bed in her room I can use. Now she is calm I plan on trying to get a few hours I just wanted to relieve you.”  Alana smiles and takes his hand. “Also to ask another favour.”

 

“Anything.”  She smiles and means it, she cannot help having a soft spot for Abigail and Hannibal even more so since seeing how happy Will has been.

 

“I need you to ask Will to come by, she won’t settle until she sees him.”  he really doesn’t want him here and he does not want to see him again but he also knows how stubborn Abigail can be.

 

“Why don’t you call him?”  She says softly she knows he is angry with Will and understandably but he cannot hold this against him forever.  “He feels awful about what happened Hannibal you must know that. He ran up to the playing field the moment he realised, he literally caught her as she fell and rushed her straight here.”

 

Hannibal takes a deep breath.  “I told him to stay away and I meant it.  He can see her and then he has to leave. I will make sure I am elsewhere.”

 

Alana goes to say something but the look on Hannibal’s face stops her and she holds up her hands in defeat.  “Okay I will ask him.”

 

“Thank you Alana, for everything you have done.”  Hannibal says and gets up to go back into Abigail’s room in the hopes he can get some sleep.  

 

***

 

Will arrives at the hospital the next day he had thought about not coming.  He had thought about not coming he had thought about just packing up and leaving straight after Hannibal had left.  He couldn't bring himself too, he had gone to bed and led in his sheets which smelled like Hannibal and stared at the ceiling hoping this ache and emptiness would finally go away.  Alana had called him several times before he answered and he had agreed to go to the hospital in the morning. Hannibal would not be there.

 

He had decided then he would get packed up, go to the hospital and leave afterwards.  He had left a note with Jack’s secretary and apologised for the short notice. So here he was stood in the waiting room he had been in before, trying to find the courage to go up to see Abigail.  Alana had told him what room she had been moved to. She had a private room of course. He tries not to remember when he came here before all of this and Hannibal had kissed him in the on call room making him feel like his skin was on fire.  Shaking his head he walks to the lift and presses the call button.

 

Taking a deep breath outside Abigail’s room he knocks gently before opening the door a crack.  “Abigail?” he says as he peers through he can see she is sat up in bed in her own pyjamas, she is staring out of the window.

She turns at the sound of his voice and smiles “you took your time, I saw you drive up.”  

 

He nods and enters the room closing the door behind him.  “Needed to find some courage.”

 

“He isn’t here, he went downstairs to arrange cover for his patients.”  She says as Will nods sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

 

“I know.  How are you feeling?”  He says looking at her she looks pale but her eyes are brighter.

 

“Better.  Mostly I feel embarrassed. I wanted to apologise for everything and thank you.”  She looks awkward and it breaks his heart.

 

He shakes his head “you have nothing to apologize for, you were scared.  I should have realised what you had done, I should have taken you to the nurse, and most of alI should have told Hannibal.”

 

She shakes her head “i made you promise.  This is all my fault you warned me about taking medications not meant for me and I did it anyway, I should have told Hannibal.”

 

“It doesn’t matter now.  As long as you are okay, that’s all that matters.”  Will smiles and tries to blink away a few tears.

 

“I have told Hannibal it wasn’t your fault.”  She really hopes he does not blame her for Hannibal’s anger.  “He is angry now but he will calm down.”

 

Will smiles and appreciates her words.  “You do not need to worry about Hannibal and I.  You just concentrate on getting better. Hannibal is not going anywhere, he will make sure you get through this.”

 

Abigail has a flash of understanding.  “He told you to leave.” Will doesn’t say anything but his face betrays him.  Abigail leans forward and reaches for his hand which he takes. “Don’t please don’t I would hate it if you left because of me.  I would never forgive myself.” She has tears in her eyes now and it makes Will hate himself even more.

 

“None of this is because of you.  I am the one that pushed Hannibal away, I am the one that did not trust him, I am the one that hurt him and you.  I need to go Abigail I cannot stay.” Will feels everything once more like a slap in the face, he has been weak Hannibal was right he has been selfish and weak.

 

“I don’t want you to go and neither does Hannibal he doesn’t mean it.”  Abigail is practically sobbing now and Will takes her hand in his gently.

 

“Don’t be upset Abigail you don’t need me you have Hannibal, Miss Bloom, Cassie and everyone else.  They all care about you they can be there for you in much better way than me.” He means it, he thinks of all the other people in Abigail’s life and how much more suited they are to help her than he is.  “Hannibal most of all will see you through all of this.”

 

“I want you.”  She says between sobs.   “You understand, you are an omega too.”   

 

He sighs “Abigail that doesn’t matter any more than Hannibal being an Alpha.  You have a support system around you. There are other omega’s at the school you can talk too.  Closer to your age.”

 

Abigail looks at him with pleading eyes “it’s not just that I like talking to you, I like spending time with you and Hannibal is better when he’s with you.”

 

Will squeezes her hand gently “Abigail I like talking to you too and of course I am going to miss you.”  

 

“Then don’t go.  Please.” Abigail is almost shaking with tears now.  Will stands up and sits on her bed so he can give her a hug.

 

“Please Abigail this is the last thing I wanted.”  He says trying to soothe her but she is fast becoming inconsolable.  “Abigail please breathe.” After a few minutes she relaxes and her sobs seem to lessen.    “Do you want me to find Hannibal?”

 

She shakes her head as she nuzzles into his sweater which she gotten her tears all over.  “No, no, sorry I have cried over your sweater.”

 

He laughs softy “do not apologise, for anything.”  Will holds her close for a little longer before parting and kissing her forehead gently.  “I won’t forget you Abigail Lecter, I need you to forget me.”

 

She shakes her head “no, please, promise me you will come back if you really have to go then come back.”

 

He smiles but it does not reach his eyes “I am not sure I can promise that.”

 

Abigail frowns and looks away from Will “fine, then just go.  If you have to.”

 

“Please Abigail don’t be angry, just focus on getting better.”  He kisses her forehead again and gets up off the bed. She lies down and turns away from him facing the window, she is still crying and he if he could make it stop he would.  He stands there for a moment before quietly saying “goodbye Abigail be well.” He leaves the room she does not turn to see him go.

 

He makes his way to the elevator sighing heavily feeling like all he does is hurt people, he hopes for her sake that Abigail will get forget him.  Move on and be the wonderful woman and omega he knows she can be. The elevator comes and he gets in. He is beginning to feel completely numb, as if his whole body has felt too much in the last day he has been filled to overflowing and he cannot take another moment of it.  The doors open he gets out and in somewhat of a daze makes his way down the corridor.

  
  


Hannibal smells pine first and sighs as he turns around and see Will as he gets out of the elevator door.  He looks tired and broken, he looks as if he in a daze. At first Will does not see him and if he stays where he is Will won’t.  He cannot help himself he moves and Will sees him. Stopping dead in his tracks what colour was in his cheeks leaves at the sight of him.  They just stare at each other for a moment both paralysed by the conflicting biology and emotion. Eventually Hannibal moves closer and takes Will’s hand leading him into the on call room.  He closes the door behind him. 

 

They are stood close to each other but Will cannot look at him.  A heavy silence hangs between them. Hannibal eventually places his hand on the side of Will’s face and gently lifts it so Will is looking at him.  He can see he has been crying his eyes are red but it seems as if there are no more tears left. Hannibal takes one last long look at him and slowly leans in and presses a kiss to Will’s lips.  He can feel Will’s entire body relax at the touch, they cannot help but open up to each other both finding a small amount of comfort in just being close again. They both know it is goodbye. They part and Hannibal’s smile does not reach his eyes.  

 

“I’m sorry.”  Will whispers.

 

Hannibal sighs “I know.”  He presses one last chaste kiss to Will’s lips and then lets him go.  “Goodbye Will.” With that he opens the door and leaves.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!!! Don't worry it will be okay in the end. Sorry . *runs away*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walk hand in hand in silence just letting the memories and emotions settle between them. The river seems appropriate to them, water and bridges, pain washed away if you just stop swimming against the current. “It is good to see you Will.” Hannibal eventually breaks the silence, they are under a bridge it is dark and no one else is here. They stop and Will looks down for a moment and then manages to meet Hannibal’s eyes which seem to glow in the darkness with a heat he remembers all too well. He also remembers when they were cold. Shaking his head to dispel the memories and the tears that want to form he sighs heavily. 
> 
> “I know, there is so much, so much between us.” Hannibal whispers bringing his hand up to Will’s face once again.
> 
> “It is good to see you too.” Will admits.

Chapter 5

Four Years Later

 

“Abigail the car is here you are going to be late!”  Hannibal shouts from the hallway where he has been waiting for Abigail for getting on twenty minutes now, as has the driver who is taking her to the airport.  They have spent the summer together in Florence, Hannibal showing her all the sights of his youth. It has been wonderful to spend time with her, to see the young woman she is fast becoming.  Now she needs to go catch her flight back as she goes back to Harvard for her second year where she is studying Law with Environmental science. “Abigail!” he shouts again just as she appears at the top of the stairs with one last bag.  There has been a lot of shopping, he has spoilt her, just as he always does. 

 

I”m coming!” She says making her way down the stairs.  “It’s your fault with all the shopping we have done. How you are going to get all your clothes back I have no idea!”  She laughs as she reaches him.

 

He smiles as she puts her final bag down so she she can hug Hannibal. She will miss his hugs she always does.  “I am going to miss you.” He says as he strokes her hair.

 

“Same.”  She simply says and holds on a little longer until the driver beeps his horn again.  They part and she takes his hand. “Are you going to okay on your own?”

 

He sighs “yes Abigail I will be fine it is only two weeks then I will be back home.  I will come by and take you for dinner.” He is staying on a for a few weeks to give some lectures at the University he has written some papers that have become quite famous in certain circles.  

 

“Okay, and you are going to the opera tonight yes?”  She asks, she so wanted to go with him just like they used to but she has to get back.

 

“Yes.  I will be fine I have been to the opera plenty of times on my own before.  I am also sure there will be some faculty members there.” He is actually hoping there won’t be he would like an evening to himself, to adjust to being without Abigail once again.  “Now, go and call me when you arrive.”

 

“Will do.  Love you and thank for everything as always.”  She kisses him on the cheek quickly hugs him once more and then she is gone.

 

***

 

Hannibal walks to the theatre as it a beautiful night and he has always loved Florence at night.  It is strange to be without his daughter, a constant companion for the last few months. She however has a life she needs to get back to and he could not be more proud of her.  He thinks back over the last few years feeling strangely sentimental tonight. She has been through so much, they both have. He thinks briefly about Will. His face and his name still flicker across his mind especially at night.  At first it had been all the time, he had felt as if he had lost a part of himself never to return. It had been verging on torture to be without him. He would drive past his house to see it empty and it would leave him winded. Time was the best healer for both himself and Abigail they have gotten through it all together.

 

Abigail being an omega had been an adjustment for her as well as him.  Hannibal had felt even more protective of her than before. She had hated that.  They had rowed a lot at first. They were both missing Will and that of course made everything worse.  As time went on they were both able to think of him less. Once Abigail graduated and he didn’t have to go that school anymore it was easier.  She had gotten into Harvard and he had never been more proud. It really felt as if she was on track now. Her being an omega was hardly something either of them thought about these days.  He just wanted her to be happy, whoever she ended up with to be worthy of her.

 

As he gets closer to the theatre he tries to push the past away.  Finding the bar he orders champagne and buys a programme for Abigail to read when she gets back.  He drinks and thinks of the summer they have shared, all the wonderful things they have done. Galleries, meals and concerts.  It has been a lovely few months and he is so glad to have been able to steal her away from her friends he knows he will not always be able to do so.  

 

The bells ring and he goes to his box managing to avoid some of the faculty from the university who are indeed here but he is in no mood to speak to.  He sits down and sighs as the lights go down and the opera begins. Just as before around half way through the first act he starts to think he can smell pine.  He ignores it as a sense memory and re-focuses back on the opera. Once the first half is over he makes his way to the bar and orders a glass of champagne. Just as the barman gives it to him he smells it - pine again.  

 

“We should stop meeting like this.”  A voice from behind him and that scent he remembers it as if it was yesterday, his eyes close and he can remember the last time they met like this pressed up so close in a dark corner all promise and potential.

 

Hannibal eventually comes back to himself and turns around to face Will who looks exactly the same.  How is that possible, Hannibal thinks, how can he not have aged a day? “You look exactly the same.” Hannibal says and smiles, noting the glass of whiskey, straight up no ice.  

 

Will laughs “I doubt that is true.”  He looks Hannibal up and down. “You look good.”  he does, he has aged yes some more gray hairs but it looks good on him.  Just like a fine wine, Will thinks.

 

“What are you doing here?”  Hannibal cannot quite believe Will is here, he is like a mirage, a ghost from his past.

 

Will smiles and Hannibal cannot believe he forgot how beautiful that smile is.  “Watching the opera.”

 

Hannibal sighs “I meant in Florence.”

 

“Ah, sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I lost Winston a little while ago.”  Hannibal feels a pang of sadness at hearing that he had always been a such a protector of Abigail.  “Thought I would use being dogless as a chance to do some travelling.”

 

Hannibal has so many questions, what has he been doing, where did he go?  How is he? All of which seem like too much and he also feels as if he has no right to ask.  He has regretted how things ended for years. He had wished Will had stayed or come back but time cannot be altered and the past is the past.  “I am sorry to hear about Winston.”

 

Will bows his head and raises his glass “he was a good boy.”  Hannibal raises his own glass. “Is Abigail here?”

 

Hannibal sips his champagne hoping it will calm his heart which is thundering in his chest.  “No, actually she was, she left this morning to go back to Harvard.”

 

Will raises an eyebrow impressed. “Harvard?  The girl has done well.”

 

Hannibal nods “yes, you would be proud she is studying Law and Environmental sciences.  She is still a keen hiker.” 

 

Will smiles “I was always proud to know her.”

 

Hannibal looks away and they can both feel the weight of thier goodbye between them.  The bar is getting busier so they both move away to a darker corner just like old times they both think.  “I was sorry how things ended. I should never have said those things.” Hannibal says and he means it, once things had calmed down he had realised that Will was not completely at fault that he had perhaps overreacted. 

 

Will waves a hand in dismissal “the past is the past.  I could have stayed after you kissed me, I should have stayed.”

 

Hannibal remembers that kiss like it was yesterday he had the taste of Will on his lips all that day and he had wept when it had finally faded to memory.  “We both made mistakes.”

 

“What are you doing here in Florence?”  Will asks sipping his whiskey.

 

Hannibal cannot help but lean in a bit closer that scent is like coming home, he feels as if a part of him which has been frozen solid is now molten and burning him.  His body remembers everything, he realises he never forgot, he realises he has been pining all these years, that no one could ever fit the way Will Graham had. It takes him a moment to realise that Will has asked him a question.  “I was invited to speak at the University. Abigail and I decided to come for the summer.”

 

Will is also unconsciously leaning in closer as he feels his whole body relax in a way he is not sure it has since he left this alpha.  “How long are you here for?” 

 

Hannibal is finding it hard to breathe with Will this close and it scares him how easily they are drawn to each other once more.  “Two more weeks. I have my first lecture tomorrow.”

 

“Could we meet?  Talk? I want to ask you so much.”  Will wants to know everything, he has spent the last four years dreaming of Hannibal and his touch, what he might be doing, how Abigail has been.  Now he is here in front of him he needs to know it all.

 

Hannibal nods as he realises this cannot be the last time he sees Will.  “Yes, my lecture is in the morning we could meet afterwards.” The bell for the ending of the interval chimes and they do not move both are locked in with each others gazes.  Hannibal feels every memory, every touch, every moment that was between them come flooding back and it makes every part of him ache with longing. He remembers that too, the longing, the un-ending longing for this man.  It never really went away like a dull ache at the back of his mind all these years, a fevered dream, a wanton cry. “Or we could go now. My apartment is not far we could take a walk.” Seeing that indecision cross Will’s face makes him smile and he reaches up and strokes the side of Will’s face just like he used to.  Still soft, hair like velvet he sighs. “Let me see you in the moonlight.”

 

Will closes his eyes briefly and sighs, he nods and Hannibal smiles.  They both down what is left of thier drinks, dumping the glasses on the table, before Hannibal takes Will’s hand and leads him out of the theatre down to the street.  They do not speak at first as Hannibal leads them down to the river. It is dark now and the lights are reflecting on the water. There are a few tourists and locals walking but it is peaceful and beautiful.  The night is warm and still, the air a gentle caress. 

 

They walk hand in hand in silence just letting the memories and emotions settle between them.  The river seems appropriate to them, water and bridges, pain washed away if you just stop swimming against the current.  “It is good to see you Will.” Hannibal eventually breaks the silence, they are under a bridge it is dark and no one else is here.  They stop and Will looks down for a moment and then manages to meet Hannibal’s eyes which seem to glow in the darkness with a heat he remembers all too well.  He also remembers when they were cold. Shaking his head to dispel the memories and the tears that want to form he sighs heavily. 

 

“I know, there is so much, so much between us.”  Hannibal whispers bringing his hand up to Will’s face once again.

 

“It is good to see you too.”  Will admits as it is, the moment he realised Hannibal was at the opera he had felt a rush like no other come over him. 

 

“Can we forgive each other for everything?  Can you forgive me?” Hannibal’s voice is filled with hope and impossibly small.

 

Will looks at Hannibal and he wants to forgive, he wants to let it all go but there is a part of him that is not sure he can ever get those words out of his mind.  Hannibal calling him weak had cut him deeply. “You hurt me I need you to know that.” Will says through a growing veil of tears. “You called me weak.”

 

Hannibal sees the hurt in Will’s eyes and he wants to take it all back, he wants to take those words back, take that anger back.   “I know. I am truly sorry for it. You were never weak I was scared. I was so scared and it’s no excuse. I wanted to reach out to you so many times but I didn’t know where you were.”

 

Will  takes a step back from Hannibal letting his hand from fall his face.  He turns his back on Hannibal and looks out onto the river. “I always thought if I saw you again you would walk straight pass me.” 

 

Hannibal looks at Will’s back and feels those words sting him, he steps closer and places his hand gently on Will’s shoulder. “I could never do that.”  Hannibal remembers the last time he saw Will, he could have stayed hidden but it seemed impossible. “I could never be near you and not touch you. I was angry and scared.  It is no excuse, none at all but Abigail she is my world.” Hannibal moves so he is stood next to Will, gently he turns Will to face him once more before taking both of Will’s hands in is own.  Will meets his eyes as tears begin to fall. “I realised after you left that you…” his voice breaks now and Will can see there are tears in his eyes too “you were my world also, that when I let you go I Iost a part of myself that I have longed for you ever since.”

 

“I know.” Will had been so broken for the longest time, all the days, weeks and months had blurred together, going through life in a daze. “I don’t think I realised quite how much I missed you until now.”  Will feels all those broken pieces come together with such an exquisite agony. 

 

“Can I kiss you?”  Hannibal asks almost breathless as he realises he cannot go another moment without feeling those lips against his.

 

“Always.”  Will breathes out in a sigh as Hannibal snakes an arm around Will’s waist and moves his hand to the nape of Will’s neck to pull him in closer.  He kisses his lips chastely at first, to go too fast would overwhelm him, they feel exactly how Hannibal remembered soft and yielding. The way Hannibal can feel Will relax when he touches him as if his whole body can finally let go of all that tension he has been holding all his life, the fight is over, it is done.  Will brings a hand up to Hannibal’s hair and gently strokes it, as he moves his other arm around Hannibal’s back feeling the strength even under the suit. The kiss slowly deepens as Will opens up with a moan of relief. 

 

They stay like that together locked in an embrace as if they had never left, bodies so closely together, always gravitating towards each other.  Hannibal moves his hand from the nape of Will’s neck to gently stroke his scent gland which causes a shiver from Will. Hannibal breaks the kiss so he can kiss down the column of Will’s neck brushing his lips against that wonderful raised bump that smells like the first snowfall in a pine forest.  Smoke on the air, heavy and thick. Will leans his head back so Hannibal has more access, more kisses and small licks, the ghost of a bite and Will is mumbling Hannibal’s name as if it never stopped crossing his lips. 

 

Hannibal breaks the spell briefly so he can look at Will, lips slightly swollen a blush of heat on his pale skin.  “Omega.” He whispers in something approaching awe.

 

Will manages to look at Hannibal, his eyes with that look like he wants to devour Will right where he is standing. “Alpha.  Fuck I have never called anyone else that. Never before and never since.”

 

Hannibal smiles, fangs on show and it makes Will ache deep within himself.  “If you did I think I would have to hunt them down and cause them unspeakable harm.”  Hannibal is only half joking.

 

Will moans at the possessive tone and kisses Hannibal hard this time with teeth clashing as Hannibal grabs his hips hard just like he used to and it makes Will’s skin hurt in memory, god he had missed those bruises when they faded.  They both eventually come up for air, hungry and wanting. 

 

“Come back with me, spend the night.”  Hannibal’s voice is laden with need and Will knows his answer is a foregone conclusion.

 

“I don’t know if I can. If I lost this Hannibal, if we hurt each other again I am not sure I could survive it.”  Will’s wants to go though, the thought of walking away from Hannibal right now is an impossibility.

 

“Please, we can go slow, we don’t have to do anything we can just talk.”  Hannibal just needs to be in Will’s presence to just reconnect. He is not sure he can walk away from this opportunity the fates have given them.  To be here together in Florence, a city Hannibal loves beyond measure, it feels like they are standing on a precipice. 

 

Will looks at Hannibal and smiles “I am not sure I want to talk at all.”  

 

***

 

“Fuck yes, god, oh please.”  Will’s voice is wonderful plea, he has lost all sense of time, he is only existing in this wonderful ecstatic moment.  Hannibal’s body is burning hot and so close to his there is no gap between them except the sheen of mutual sweat. He has missed this down to the core of his bones.  As Hannibal pushes another finger into Will’s soaked hole pushing so slowly, so torturously slowly finding that sweet spot so easily and god the electric pleasure it feels like lightning through his veins.  Then there are the kisses, and soft brushes of lips, the small nips and moans into his skin that feel like worship and sin all at the the same time. He needs Hannibal, he needs every inch of him. 

 

Hannibal hovers over Will as he watches every twitch of Will’s face, every bite of his lip, every sweet desperate moan given between his mouth, he looks like a debauched angel.   Hannibal wants to keep him like this on the edge forever despite his own arousal at near painful insistence at this point. He pushes inside with his fingers and holds Will curving his fingers up to gently push against the hot passage of him.  “Fuck, alpha, fuck Hannibal please!” Will is desperate beyond reason now his cock flinching and leaking his hips trying to buck up against Hannibal’s body.

 

“Come for me, while I hold you like this, come for me omega you know can, once more before I fuck you.”  Will has already come, he thinks twice but isn’t sure, Hannibal could always make him come far more times than he thought possible, some things have not changed.  Will’s body responds with a painful shout as he comes almost in a fit under Hannibal’s ministrations. The feeling of Will clamping around his fingers so tightly is ecstasy to Hannibal.  He matches Will’s scream with a long growl of his own. 

 

Finally Hannibal removes his fingers he presses them against Will’s swollen mouth and he opens up to take them in.  Burning hot and dripping he sucks them dry. Hannibal can only stare down in awe as he feels that tongue swipe against his fingers.  Eventually Hannibal removes his fingers to he can brace himself above Will as he pushes his cock, now fully slicked with precum, inside Will’s needy hole.  Will screams as he is finally sated and Hannibal’s breath leaves his body in a rush as he remembers how good, how utterly right this always felt. He holds there for a moment so they can both get used to the feeling.  Will is still wonderfully tight and so hot around him, Hannibal is so large finally fulfilling that ache that has been burning inside Will since he left Hannibal. 

 

Then Hannibal begins to thrust and Will head leans back showing off that wonderful column of pale skin, Hannibal can see his scent gland swollen and begging to be kissed, bit and licked.  He thrusts inside more harshly as he finally presses his lips to Will’s neck in the hottest of whispers he kisses him and nibbles gently. Will’s raises his knees letting Hannibal in, one hand grasp at Hannibal’s hair forcing the kiss to be harder as his other hand grabs Hannibal’s ass and squeezes so hard it will leave a mark.

 

The room is filled with thier combined scent, it hangs in the air like a heavy perfumed fog.  There is only them in this room, together, moving as one, moans and gasps and shouts. They are both home in each other’s arms, both healed by this as Hannibal moves back and forth.   Will comes once more with a painful scream before Hannibal pushes his knot inside. Almost instantly Hannibal comes, Will so tight around him it almost hurts, as Will’s body continues to milk Hannibal through more than one orgasm.  Hannibal collapses into Will’s arms who holds him tightly. Both are unable to speak for a long time, Hannibal eventually can sit up a slightly so he look at Will who is smiling and stroking his face as they are locked together. 

 

“I missed this.”  Hannibal whispers.

 

Will shifts slightly under him and they both moan “god me too.”  Will whispers bringing Hannibal’s face closer to his for a gentle kiss. 

 

***

 

Will lies with his head on Hannibal’s chest one leg led over Hannibal’s legs, he is drawing circles in Hannibal’s chest hair while Hannibal strokes Will’s hair with one hand, the other rests on his thigh.  They are both exhausted and in need of a shower but for now they just lie here sated and calm. 

 

“Are you alright?”  Hannibal asks and kisses the top of Will’s head.  “I didn’t rush things?”

 

Will laughs softy “no, you did not.  I am fine just trying to figure everything out.  This was so unexpected.” 

 

Hannibal hums in agreement “yes, yes it was.  Will you stay the night? Sleep here?”

 

Will sighs and kisses Hannibal’s chest. “I am not sure I can move even if I wanted to.” 

 

“Where are you staying?”  Hannibal asks moving his hand lower to the nape of Will’s hair a favourite spot.

 

“Nowhere like this.”  Will admits. “Just a small bed and breakfast.  Not far from here though.”

 

“How long are you here for?”  Hannibal hopes he can stay with him for the next two weeks and after that who knows.

 

Will smiles “I had no plans I got here yesterday and thought I would spend a few days seeing the sights.”

 

“Then?”  hannibal asks. “Where are you living now?”

 

Will closes his eyes briefly as a wave of exhaustion hits him once more.  “Nowhere and everywhere I have been a bit of a nomad. I was in Snowshoe, West Virginia for a while running tours there in National Forest and doing some research for the government.  Then Winston passed away and I have just been travelling for the last year. Started in europe a few months ago.”

 

Hannibal imagines Will a travelling nomad and he feels a pang of sadness that he has been alone.  “Where did you go in Europe?”

 

“South of France, did some sailing, Spain, did some wonderful treks in Greece and now here.”  He yawns as he feels the pull of sleep finally feeling content in Hannibal’s arms.

 

“You must tell me all about it.”  Hannibal wants to hear it all.

 

“What about you?  Still in Baltimore?”  Will says sleepily.

 

“Yes, nothing has changed with me.”  Hannibal has been living his life with a Will shaped hole in it, ticking along and pretending he hadn’t been just existing.   “Still in the same house, same job, same everything. Except Abigail has gone to college now.”

 

Will can feel that wave of loneliness from Hannibal that he always felt “maybe you should get a dog.”  He says and smiles when Hannibal laughs and kisses the top of his head again.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“What time is your class in the morning?”  Will asks stretching and adjusting his position a little. 

 

Hannibal looks over at his bedside clock which shows the times as 1.04am and sighs.  “It is not until 10am but we should probably get some sleep. Are you warm enough? Do you want to shower?”

 

Will moves in even closer “Yes and no I am not moving and neither are you.  Let’s sleep. Clean up in the morning.”

 

Hannibal smiles and closes his eyes “you could come if you wanted, to the lecture?’

 

Will does not answer straight away and Hannibal thinks he has fallen asleep until he feels a sigh and then a whispered “sure.”  

  
  


***

 

The shower in the apartment is a lot smaller than the one in Hannibal’s house in Baltimore but this only makes it more intimate.  Will had dreamt about this, he had missed this feeling of being so close as the warm water pelts down on his over sensitive skin. Hannibal is kissing Will’s neck and down the curve of his shoulder as he presses his cock against Will’s ass.  Will is bracing himself with both hands against the wall as Hannibal grips his hips harshly just like he used to making Will moan with need. Then one of Hannibal’s hands snakes around to Will’s already slick hole and pushes a finger inside curving up and pressing which makes Will keen loudly as Hannibal bites his shoulder.  Then another finger and the slight thrusting of his cock against Will’s ass slick with water and pre cum. “Fuck!” Will exclaims and god this feel so good he wants to touch his own cock but Hannibal has asked him not to and it’s full on edging torture now. 

 

“Mmm, you feel so good.”  Hannibal murmurs into Will’s shoulder as pushes a third finger inside and begins to fuck Will slowly.  The hand that was on his hip snakes around to Will’s cock grasping it with strong hands, he strokes gently in time with the fingers.  

 

“Fuck!”  Will whines again as this is all becoming too much and he knows he is going to come soon and then Hannibal will fuck him and he will come again.  The anticipation is almost as good as the act itself. 

 

“Mmmm omega I have missed you.”  Hannibal whispers into Will’s ear and nibbles the lobe slightly.  

 

A few more firm strokes and thrust of Hannibal’s fingers and Will is coming fast and hard his cum spilling over Hannibal’s hand.   Before it is washed away Hannibal lifts his hand to Will’s mouth and gently pushes his fingers between his lips. Will sucks his own release from warm, wet fingers and moans.  With no time to recover Hannibal has removed his other hand from Will’s hole and grips his hip once more before pushing his cock fully inside. “Alpha!” Will all but shrieks around Hannibal’s fingers in his mouth.

 

Hannibal removes his fingers from Will’s mouth and grips his other hip and begins to fuck him. Slow rolls of his hips he gently kisses that wonderful swollen scent gland.  “Do you remember that I wanted to knot you in the shower, keep you here until the water goes cold?”

 

Will moans and nods “yes, fuck yes!”  

 

They do not have time but god Hannibal wants to as he begins to feel his knot swell once more, pressing up against Will’s leaking hole which wants to take it as he leans back into Hannibal’s touch.  Hannibal snakes a hand around Will’s cock which is already hard again and begins to stroke in time with the slow rolls of hips. “Fuck yes!” Will whimpers. Hannibal snakes his other hand upwards to a nipple which he grasps between fingers as Will keens “Alpha!”  Hannibal smiles and bites Will’s shoulder.

 

“Come for me omega let me feel you.”  Hannibal is using that commanding tone that makes Will weak in the knees and he once again comes over Hannibal’s hand.  This time Hannibal brings his hand up to his own mouth and licks the release from his fingers. Will moans and his cock flinches as Hannibal continues to roll his hips harder now as he can feel his own orgasm building.  It only takes Will leaning back and pressing up against Hannibal for him to come biting down hard on Will’s shoulder which is sure to leave a mark. They both collapse against the wall of the shower Hannibal using his hand to prevent his knot from entering Will.  “God I missed this!” Will breathes out as Hannibal comes again inside him with a moan.

 

“Me too, I wish I could knot you but we just do not have time.”  Hannibal breathes as he places a kiss to the bruise he has left on Will’s shoulder.  

 

“Later maybe?”  Will says before he can even stop himself, he really must start trying to think straight but when he is this close to Hannibal it’s near impossible.  

 

Hannibal laughs softly “yes, definitely yes.”

 

Will turns as Hannibal slips from him so he can face Hannibal and wraps his arms around his waist pushing them both so they are fully under the shower he kisses Hannibal slowly.  “Not as much room in this one though.” Will murmurs between slow languid kisses.

 

“True.”  Hannibal says and strokes his hand down Will’s back. “You said later.”  

 

Will smiles and kisses Hannibal again “I did.”

 

“Does that mean you will stay with me?”  Hannibal asks stroking a hand down Will’s cheek and the further along the column of his neck.

 

Will kisses him once more “we should go you are going to be late.”  

 

Hannibal lets go he does not want to push him.  They wash each other’s hair and then the rest of thier bodies causing both of them to come once more.  There are languid kisses and gentle touches until Hannibal’s knot finally deflates and they manage to get out of the shower.

 

***

 

Will sits at the back of lecture hall which is cavernous and completely full.  It does not surprise him that Hannibal is so popular after all he is at the top of his field but it does make Will feel a strange sense of pride nonetheless.  He is reminded of the time Hannibal sat at the back of one his lectures and listened to him speak. It seems like a lifetime ago now, perhaps several lifetimes.  

 

The lights dim and Hannibal begins to talk going through slideshows of some gruesome imagery but Will does not mind it.  Mostly he listens to Hannibal’s voice and it flows through the air towards him. That lilt, the softness of it. Will realises he has missed the sound of that voice more than he thought possible.  He is also painfully aware that he is getting more and more turned on at the sound of it. Usually it would be more than a bit unlikely that he would be able to get hard again so quickly outside of his heat but Hannibal is always the exception to this.  

 

Will closes his eyes and leans his head back letting that voice wash over him.  He is in a corner and it is quite dark and everyone is focused on Hannibal, scribbling notes down furtively.  The words feel like they are rolling across his skin in a beautiful whisper, the softest caress. It makes him ache and he has to stifle a moan.  This whole thing seems like a dream that he is going to wake from any moment. To be here with Hannibal once more having the spent the night and morning in his bed seems unbelievable.  All those years of wanting and needing have made him feel hollowed out and now he is starting to feel whole again. It scares him. 

 

The lights comes up and the lecture ends to a rapturous applause.  Everyone stands and cheers Hannibal who attempts poorly to look humble.  Will smiles as he watches through the crowd, seeing the proud and a little smugness on Hannibal’s face is still oddly alluring.  The crowd begins to leave many of them shaking Hannibal’s hand with profuse praise, some asking questions which Hannibal deftly answers.  It takes a long time for the lecture hall to empty, Will does not move from his seat though he just watches from the back with a smug smile of his own.

 

Once they are finally alone Hannibal begins to shut down his laptop and he leans on the desk in the middle of the room.  “Did you enjoy it?” Hannibal asks looking at Will who is still sat unmoving in the far corner.

 

Will laughs softly “if I hadn’t I would have been the only person who didn’t.”

 

Hannibal smirks “well I suppose that could be said.”

 

“Modesty does not suit you Hannibal.”  Will says with a smile. “Does that door lock?”

 

Hannibal smiles widely but does not look away “why?”

 

“Does it?”  Will repeats.

 

“I believe so yes.”  Hannibal looks over at the door and can see there is a slide lock which can be used from the inside.  They have medical panels in this room sometimes which are private. 

 

“Lock it.”  Will says his voice is low and makes Hannibal feel buzzed.  “Then come up here.”

 

Hannibal does as he is told and locks the door he turns down the lights while he is near the switches then makes his way up the stairs to where Will is sat.   As soon as Hannibal is close Will stands up takes his hand and pulls him closer grabbing his hair kissing him deeply. Hannibal’s free hand is also drawn to Will’s hair and grabs at the strands. The kiss is deep, slight bites and nips at lips.  Hannibal moans and moves his body as close as he can to Will making him almost fall over until he manages to move them against the wall so Hannibal is crowding Will against the back of the lecture hall. Hannibal moves his knee between Will’s legs and Will groans as he fists Hannibal’s hair even tighter.  Will can feel his own erection straining against his trousers as Hannibal’s presses up against his leg. 

 

Hannibal smiles and then to Will’s surprise and glee goes to his knees reaching up and undoing Will’s belt.  Deft fingers and hand release Will’s cock from his trousers and underwear and before he can even register the cold air Hannibal’s lips are kissing the tip his cock and then he slowly opens his mouth and takes Will inside with ease down to the base.  He holds him there in the cavern of his mouth, slightly down his throat as Will grabs Hannibal’s hair tightly and leans his head back in ecstasy. Then Hannibal moves his mouth back coating Will’s shaft with his saliva, then those deft surgeons fingers find his leaking hole and push in, he is still open from the shower so Hannibal easily pushes in two fingers as he once again takes Will in his mouth and sucks.

 

Will is gripping onto Hannibal’s hair for dear life as Hannibal continues to pleasure him, fingers pressing in and out and those velvet lips slipping up and down his cock, that tongue swirling around and the wonderful feeling of hitting the back of Hannibal’s throat.  “Fuck, alpha, god yes!” Will’s voice is dripping with the weight of his impending orgasm as his hips roll and he fucks into Hannibal’s mouth. This is encouraged by Hannibal as he uses his other hand to squeeze Will’s ass. Given such permission Will fucks into Hannibal’s mouth harder as he moans and whimpers at the wonderful hotness.  

 

“Fuck Hannibal I am going to come!”  Will shouts and another squeeze of his ass is all that he needs and he comes down Hannibal’s throat and his slick coats Hannibal’s fingers.  “Fuck.” Will whines as his body convulses. Hannibal swallows every drop of Will’s come and then removes his fingers and still on his knees he licks his fingers clean while looking up at Will who whines at the sight of him.

 

Hannibal stands back up and kisses Will softly hand either side of his face while Will embraces him.  They stay like that for a while until Will murmurs “what about you?”

 

“Later, you promised me later.”  Hannibal smirks and Will nods. “We should go, there is another class in here soon.”

 

Will laughs and pulls his underwear and trousers back up.  “Yes, okay let’s go.”

 

***

 

They had just about made it back to the apartment and Hannibal had given Will another blow job in the hallway before dragging him back to the shower where he had in fact knotted him.  They had stayed in there together until the water turned cold which did not take that long the apartment being old. Now they were led, legs entangled on Hannibal’s bed dozing. Will’s eyes were closes as he listened to Hannibal’s steady heartbeat and breathing.  Just as he had all those years ago in the darkness of Hannibal’s bedroom. 

 

“Thank you for staying.”  Hannibal’s voice is soft and it makes Will hum in contentment.  “Will you stay for the two weeks with me? You could stay here in the apartment.  In this bed.”

 

“Naked and waiting for you.”  Will laughs.

 

Hannibal smiles at the image “what a wonderful idea.”

 

Will smiles and kisses Hannibal’s nipple “you would like that.”

 

Hannibal cannot deny that he would but he also wants to show Will Florence all the places he loves, all the dark corners he can kiss him in.  “I would like to show you Florence Will, if you would let me.”

 

Will takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment.  He needs to take a moment this has all been a wonderful blur but a blur nonetheless and he feels as if he once more losing himself to Hannibal like an addiction.  “What happens then? After we have spent two weeks walking around Florence, kissing in dark corners, fucking in your bed and in your shower. What happens then?”

 

Hannibal sighs he had hoped they could remain in a bubble for a little longer.  “I don’t know, whatever you want to happen.”

 

As easy as it has been for them to slip back into each other’s lives, they are on neutral territory here no bad memories  just new ones. “It is easier to forget here, all that we did to each other.” Will’s voice is a whisper.

 

Hannibal stares up at the ceiling as he strokes Will’s hair feeling the weight of his body and his words against his skin.  “I know maybe that’s enough for now.”

 

“To forget.”  Will says his voice is quiet and a little melancholic.

 

Hannibal moves his other hand behind his head and sighs “to make new memories, to meet each other again.  To allow us some time to heal each other. To start to forgive.”

 

Will takes those words in and mulls them over.  He knows that part of him has already decided to stay.   The pull between them is so strong he can never resist it.  The other part of him can still hear those words ringing in his mind, can still feel that knife of rejection as if it is still in his gut twisting and tearing.  “I don’t know.” 

 

Hannibal moves then so he lying over Will he kisses him and passionately.  “Give me a week then? Please then we can see. Give me a week of dark corners, of fucking and knotting you every day, of hearing your voice, of you telling me about everything I have missed.  Of me pleasuring you and worshipping you. Give me a week.”

 

Will smiles and traces a finger down the nape of Hannibal’s neck “a week.”

 

***

 

So Will gives him a week, he moves his stuff into the apartment.  They spend a lot of it in bed. They also walk the streets together, go to galleries, finally go the opera sat next to each other.  They eat meals together, drink wine until Will is too tipsy to stand and Hannibal kisses him as he undresses him putting him to bed.  They wake up entwined with each other lazy kisses and breakfast in bed, so many showers and so many moans.

 

Will goes to Hannibal’s lecture and gets turned on again by the sound of his voice, they end up fucking over the desk and Will has decided he has no shame.  They both smile and laugh more than they have in years. There are whispered tearful apologies too, so many desperate words, the need for the forgiveness to stick, to heal so they can be one finally together.  

 

The week comes to an end and Will is packing his things with tears in his eyes but he knows he needs to leave, to get perspective.  Hannibal comes up behind him embraces him and kisses his neck “stay” he says simply.

 

Will smiles but it does not reach his eyes.  “I need some space. I need to think.” 

 

Hannibal understands and kisses his neck again “I know but stay.”

 

Will laughs and reaches up to stroke Hannibal’s hair “this does not mean the end.”  Will says and he hopes against all hope that it isn’t.

 

Hannibal turns Will around in his embrace and kisses him “promise me?”  

 

Will nods and kisses Hannibal once more “I can promise you that I will give you an answer.  I cannot promise what that answer will be.”

 

***

 

So Will leaves and Hannibal feels like he has been torn in two all over again.  His final week in Florence he spends in a daze, looking for Will around every street corner.  Waking up alone now seems like the most alien thing in the world and he misses that warmth and touch.  All his lectures are given on autopilot and he is terse with all the faculty members who stay and try to talk to him afterwards.  He is invited to parties and events and he attends none of them. Instead he walks the streets of Florence imagining Will is beside him.  His sheets still smell like Will and he can barely sleep but the thought of changing them is impossible.

 

The week goes by in a blur and he finds himself on a plane back to Baltimore.  He has no idea what he is going to do when he returns to that large empty house that feels like a mausoleum now.  He has not told Abigail that he has seen Will. He doesn't want to bring back old memories. He is not sure how she will react.  He needs to know that Will is serious about being back in his life before he broaches the subject with her. 

 

Hannibal has not heard from Will since he left Florence.  He did not take his number saying he needed time, no temptation to call him.  So Hannibal is left in a state of limbo, one he does feel he deserves after everything he put Will through. It does not stop the feeling of need, longing and utterly painful pining that he feels every waking moment.  When he finally gets home he hates the silence, the cold, the nothingness. His house is usually his sanctuary where he can feel peace but now it feels like a cavern. He is so lonely it hurts.

 

There are invites to parties, concerts, gallery openings, dinners none of which he wants to do.  He spends the time he is not distracted at work in his study writing yet more papers. Abigail calls and worries about him but he tells her he is fine.  He makes plans to see her in a few weeks, to take her out for dinner. He hangs onto that date with all his might, he will feel better when he sees her he is sure.  Two more weeks go by and nothing. Hannibal is starting to think that Will is never going to come back to him. His heart is broken all over again and he has no idea how he is going to get through it this time.

 

***

 

Will looks out onto Lake Como he has climbed up a steep mountain path to a small monastery that can only be accessed by foot.  He took a small boat to get to where the path begins early this morning as the mist burnt off the lake, swaths of pink in the sky.  It still feels strange to walk without a dog he imagines Winston with him though and smiles. He would have loved this. Early morning start all day walking stopping to admire the view, no one around for miles.  He gets to the monastery early afternoon, the seasons are changing but it is still warm even this high up. Will wipes the sweat from his brow and takes a large sip of water. The monastery is open only for one more week so he is the only visitor today.  There are a few monks around all welcoming him. He finds a cool spot in the monastery to eat his lunch.

 

He is mostly left to his own devices as he wanders around.  It so peaceful here and he feels as if he can finally breathe.  The air is cool and refreshing and there is now a cool breeze. He looks out over the lake and thinks about Hannibal.  He has tried to not think about him since he left Florence. A near impossible task. He needed to clear his mind and find out what he felt in his heart, he couldn’t do that with Hannibal so close.  Here he is alone halfway up a mountain looking at the most spectacular view he has even seen in his life and wishing he could turn to Hannibal and see his smile.

 

Closing his eyes he lets his mind drift to the alpha.  Past the sex, past the constant, near painful arousal, he thinks about Hannibal the man underneath everything.  The father who would do anything for his daughter. The surgeon who works hard, saves lives. The intellect, the mind which Will could get lost in.  He thinks about the quiet moments between them, comfortable silences, drifting off to sleep entangled in each others arms. The quiet conversations in the dark the whispers of forgiveness.

 

He also thinks of the cold, the pain and betrayal. The way Hannibal rejected him, the coldness in his eyes.  He thinks of that day and then he imagines it crumbling away like dust, blown away in a breeze and he smiles.  

 

***

 

Abigail is worried.  She has called Hannibal many times since he got back and each time he has sounded distracted.  He is hiding something from her again. She is not sure what but she thinks it all started to happen after she left Florence.  She should never have left him there. Every time she ask him he deflects and asks her about her life and tells her she is fine.  It reminds her of the time he first met Will. Maybe he has met someone else. She cannot imagine it he has not been with anyone serious since Will.  It has taken him a long time to get over Will, in many ways he never had. 

 

She decided last minute to grab a flight and surprise him.  He is due to come next week and take her out for dinner but she decides she cannot wait that long to see him.  It’s a friday and her classes finish early so she grabs a flight this afternoon to be there by early evening. She can do some reading at the airport and on the plane.  She feels good about this. It feels good to be doing something rather than just worrying. As her flight takes off she smiles she has not been home in ages it will be good to sleep in her old bed again.

 

The flight lands and she gets through the airport quickly she only has cabin baggage as this should be a short trip.  Making her way to the cab stand she checks her phone and thinks about calling Hannibal but decides a surprise in person is better.  He should be home she is fairly sure of his schedule and he does not work friday evenings anymore, perks of being a senior surgeon. Barring any emergencies he should be home.  She has her keys so if she has to wait for him then that’s fine. 

 

The cab ride is about forty five minutes so she has time to check her messages and text her roommate that she arrived safe.  She wonders if Cassie is in town, she sends a text to see. Cassie stayed in Baltimore and is studying to be a nurse. Abigail has not seen her for months.  She sends the message and then looks out the window at the city she grew up in, re-familiarising herself with the place. It looks exactly the same and that makes her smile.  

 

When they pull up to the house she can see Hannibal’s bentley is in the driveway which means he should be home.  She cannot see any lights on though, he could be in his study at the back of the house. She pays the cabbie and gets out shouldering her bag, she fishes her keys out from her pocket.  Walking up the steps to the door she trails her hand along the stone balustrade it feels good to be home. She opens the door to a dark hallway, feeling for the light she turns it on and closes the door behind her.  Putting her bag down by the coats she makes her way inside, “Hannibal?” she calls out. Nothing. She stands and listens for a moment to see if she can hear anything, he often listens to music or plays the harpsichord but there is nothing but silence.  She notices a duffle bag by the door which she does not recognise. Maybe he has company, she thinks and then dismisses it. 

 

Making her way further into the house she tries the kitchen first which is also dark and empty, she goes to the lounge and nothing.  He must be in the study. She walks to the back of the house passed the staircase where she notices one of the statues has been knocked over.  She picks it up and puts it back. That is strange. “Hannibal?” She calls out a little worried now. Reaching the study door she opens it and can see the lamp on the desk is on and the fire is still burning but  no sign of Hannibal. His laptop and papers spread on the desk as if he has just popped out. 

 

Abigail is starting to worry now.  I’ll check upstairs, then I will worry, maybe he’s in the bathroom.  She thinks. Slowly she makes her way up the stairs there are no light on up here either.  She can see her bedroom door is closed so she makes her way to Hannibal’s which is also shut.  “Hannibal?” She calls and goes to knock on the door which she can see, now she is closer, is a little ajar.  She opens it more and pops her head in she can see the bed is unmade which is unusual she can also see clothes strewn across the floor.  Not just Hannibal’s but someone else's. Someone who wears plaid shirts. There is only one person she has ever known Hannibal to see who wears plaid shirts.  She thinks back to the duffle bag. It can’t be. Not after all these years, how? When? 

 

Entering further in she can hear the shower running and then she hears it.  Distinct and guttural, his voice like she has never heard it before “omega, yes, oh, yes…”  Abigail stops dead and covers her ears. No, no, no, she did not hear that. She takes her hands away from her ears again only to be subjected to a loud wailing cry “Hannibal, please…”  That is enough for her she runs from the bedroom and closes the door.

 

***

They eventually leave the shower once the hot water runs out.  Hannibal is still grinning from ear to ear and cannot keep his hands off Will pushing him on the bed still damp from the shower and covering him with his body.  He begins to kiss down his chest paying attention to his nipples, gradually getting lower to those blossoming bruises on his hip bones. They are so caught up in each other, as Hannibal’s mouth edges closer to Will’s cock which is beginning to show interest again despite just having come twice in the shower, that it takes them a few moments to realise they can hear music.

 

“What is that?”  Will says as Hannibal places a small bite just next to Will’s left hip bone.

 

“Hmmm.”  Hannibal answers licking some stray water from Will’s skin.

 

“Hannibal stop that listen.”  Will says and Hannibal looks up to complain and he hears it too.  Music. Coming from downstairs.

 

“Is there someone else here?”  Will asks confused.

 

Hannibal is looking just as confused, Abigail is not due home for weeks but she is the only other person with a key besides the housekeeper but she does not work on Friday nights.  “As far as I know we are the only people here.” 

 

“Well unless you have a ghost someone is playing music downstairs.”  Will says as Hannibal gets off him. 

 

“Strange.”  Hannibal says and makes his way to the door.

 

“Um Hannibal may I suggest clothes?”  Will laughs and Hannibal stops and smiles. He grabs his dressing gown from the door the puts it on.  

 

“You stay exactly where you are.  I am not done with you yet.” Hannibal orders and Will leans back in the bed elbows over his head.

 

“Yes alpha.”  He jokes, Hannibal smirks and takes one last look before he leaves the room making his way downstairs.  He can hear now the music is coming from the lounge. It must be Abigail home for some reason he is a little worried and hopes she is alright.  He makes his way to the lounge and opens the door to find Abigail sat on the couch with a large glass of what looks like his Port. She sees him and smiles serenely.  “Abigail?” He says and makes his way to the record player turning it down. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” 

 

“You tell me.”  She says and takes a large sip from her Port looking at him in his dressing gown with damp hair.  He is glowing it’s a little disturbing. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

 

“I was in the shower.”  He says which is true he was.  

 

“I gathered that.”  She says with a smile that tells Hannibal all he needs to know.  He stops for a moment and then decides yes Port is a very good plan and goes to side board and pours himself a glass taking a large sip.  “You heard.”

 

“Yup.”  she says and then there's awkward silence as they both drink.  

 

Eventually the door opens again and Will appears dressed roughly in his jeans and his plaid shirt, no shoes or socks.  He looks at Hannibal and then at Abigail and cringes he runs his hand through his also damp hair. “Hi Abigail.” he says and Hannibal drinks the rest of his Port in one.

 

Abigail fixes him with a look that he cannot quite read she takes in the no shoes, the shirt untucked and the wet hair.  She smiles and say “you never did take us fishing.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely insightful comment on this fic! For something that was supposed to be 5000 words it really grew out of my control!
> 
> Let me know if want an epilogue with fishing and bonding, part of me wants to leave it here...but I could be persuaded to write more if you guys want!
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life. xxxx


End file.
